L'oiseau blessé
by Lump Sum
Summary: Le lieutenant Beckett reçoit un appel au milieu de la nuit, une petite voix rempli de détresse lui répondra. Un oiseau est tombé de son nid, un oiseau blessé dont elle devra s'occuper et protéger au prix de faire remonter un passé qu'elle croyait enfouit.
1. Prologue

_Une nouvelle fic, bien évidemment !_

__**Titre :** L'oiseau blessé.

**Genre :** Émotion/Romance.

**Type de de la fic' :** Normale, pas de crossover.

**Rating :** T.

**Personnage principaux :** Beckett, Castle et Emma.

**Disclamer :** La série _Castle_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris pour le plaisir.

**Résumé :** Le lieutenant Beckett reçoit un appel au milieu de la nuit, une petite voix rempli de détresse lui répondra. Un oiseau est tombé de son nid, un oiseau blessé dont elle devra s'occuper et protéger : Emma, 9 ans. Mais au fil de l'enquête, Beckett devra expliquer une chose importante à Castle, un passé qui réapparaît, une blessure qui s'ouvre... 5 ans après. Trouvera-t-elle enfin qui est derrière tout ça après tant d'années ? Restera-t-elle forte face aux évènements ? Castle aura une épaule sur laquelle elle se reposera, pleurera ; les yeux et le sourire d'Emma seront toutes ses espérances... L'oiseau blessé volera-t-il de ses propres ailes ?

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau blessé<strong>

_Nous devons préserver notre fragilité parce qu'elle nous rapproche les uns des autres, alors que la force nous éloigne._

Jean-Claude CARRIERE.

* * *

><p><em>Richard Castle believes in you and I believe in him.<em>

Kate BECKETT.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span> : Rise.

_- Pourquoi venir me voir ?_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, marmotta-t-elle dans son fauteuil face à lui._

_Le docteur Carter Burke la fixa, la détaillant, tentant de lire en elle. La jeune femme, les jambes pliées sur le côté, fixait les stores aux lames argentées, laissant filtrer quelques rayons de soleil qui vinrent se promener sur son visage fatigué. Elle se pinça les lèvres, les yeux humides._

_- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?_

_La brunette haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment elle-même. D'un regard triste et un sourire abîmé, elle reporta son attention sur les stores. _

_- Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression de rater ma vie, souffla-t-elle, peut-être parce que je veux que tout s'arrête._

_- Kate…_

_Cette dernière secoua la tête, empêchant son psychologue de continuer dans sa lancée. Elle lui semblait si fragile, sur le point d'imploser. Cela l'étonna qu'à moitié, ici, elle n'avait aucun rôle à tenir, se laissant donc aller._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir avec cette affaire…_

_- Vous êtes forte, Kate._

_Elle étouffa un rire jaune, ayant un sourire désabusé._

_- Ca ne suffit pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir me relever cette fois. Je…_

_- Vous êtes la meilleure détective de la région, vous faîtes face à l'horreur chaque jour, pourquoi cette affaire serait-elle différente ?_

_Elle serra les lèvres, fermant doucement les yeux._

_- Il s'agit de moi, de mon passé... Je ne veux pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, pas encore._

_Carter garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il lui donnerait pour l'aider à se relever ou juste pour la garder encore debout un moment avant qu'elle ne s'écroule._

_- N'y-a-t-il donc personne pour vous épauler, vous aider ?_

_Elle était tentée de secouer la tête négativement mais cela aurait été mentir et on ne ment pas à son « psy », n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait décelé ce mensonge, à quoi bon…_

_- Je ne veux pas étouffer ceux que j'aime avec cette histoire, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures._

_Le docteur Burke acquiesça, silencieux. Cette femme était compliquée mais ses choix étaient mûrement réfléchis, le laissant souvent sans voix._

_- Votre partenaire, l'écrivain…_

_- Castle, précisa-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit qu'il était toujours là pour vous, pourquoi ne pas vous confier, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?_

_Elle fixa les mains métisses de son « psy », cherchant une réponse adéquate, un moyen de cacher quelque chose de précis, une échappatoire… _

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, aussi…_

_- … faible ? compléta Carter Burke._

_Elle acquiesça doucement, presque douloureusement. La jeune flic ne pensait pas que la vérité pouvait faire si mal, le lever des petits mouchoirs si lourd… la brume si étouffante. Elle soupira, se pinçant les lèvres, les yeux brillants._

_- Parlez-lui, Kate._

_- Hum, hum._

_Elle ne le fera pas, il le savait et cela le désolait de la voir se battre contre son bonheur. _

_- Ce passé dont vous m'avez parlé, il ne s'agit pas de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La brunette leva un regard humide vers lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer face à toute la douleur que contenait les yeux verts de Beckett. Il ne le savait pas encore mais la jeune femme arriverait à ses fins, sans s'effondrer, enfin pas totalement. Elle glissera légèrement vers le fond mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un la rattrapera pour la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer… lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Essuyer ses larmes et embrasser ses paupières closes pour qu'elle garde les yeux fermés, l'empêchant de poser son regard sur toute cette horreur… pour qu'elle oublie…_

_- Non… et personne n'en soupçonne l'existence…_

_Il haussa les sourcils, surpris._

_- Vous…_

_- Seuls mes collègues et amis le connaissent, ils étaient là lorsque tout s'est passé mais Castle…_

_La suite mourut sur ses lèvres sèches qu'elle humidifia en passant sa langue dessus. Il vit de nouvelles larmes envahir ses yeux, les faisant briller sous les faibles rayons de soleil. Elle secoua la tête pour accompagner ses paroles et fit un sourire abîmé._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il voit cette partie de moi, qu'il découvre ce que j'ai fait endurer à une personne que j'aimais._

_Le docteur Carter Burke joignit ses mains sous son menton, fixant attentivement la jeune femme devant lui qui se confiait maladroitement, à sa manière. Il la vit soupirer et lever les yeux au plafond avant de se pincer une nouvelle fois les lèvres, les yeux plein de larmes._

_- Je ne veux pas…_

_Elle ferma les yeux et une perle douloureuse roula sur sa joue froide et pâle. Tirant sur ses manches longues, elle cacha ses doigts avec puis les referma dessus. Un rayon de soleil lui donna un second souffle en dansant sur ses paupières closes. Elle eut un franc soupir pour tenter de se redonner contenance._

_Tout du long, il retint sa respiration._

_Puis, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme braqua sur lui un regard sec, toute trace de douleur disparue, laissant place au doute et à l'inquiétude._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il cesse de m'aimer…_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai seulement modifié le prologue ^^ Cette fiction est bel et bien terminée. :)<em>


	2. Chacun ses droits

_Voilà le premier chapitre, l'attente entre chaque chapitre sera désormais plus longue =)_

_Enjoy !_

**Sarah d'Émeraude : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je vois que tu es toujours là au rendez-vous ! Ce chapitre répondra à ta question =).

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1: Chacun ses droits.<em>

Assise contre le mur de sa chambre, relisant encore une fois ses droits, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour vivre de cette façon. Plongée dans le noir, ses cheveux ébène pendouillant devant elle et sur la feuille à moitié déchirée, elle relisait un article qui datait.

_**Article 19 :**_

_L'enfant doit être protégé contre toute forme de violence,_

_brutalité ou de négligence. _

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son épaule, sa lecture avait comme réveillé sa douleur. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sursauta violement, fixant ses yeux de jade sur sa porte de chambre. Elle se braqua instantanément.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et elle prit soudainement peur. Tremblante, enjamba le matelas qui lui servait de lit et se dirigea d'une démarche non assurée vers le téléphone fixe qu'elle camouflait dessous puis se précipita vers le placard où elle se cachait souvent. Les cheveux devant ses yeux, elle tenta d'y voir quelque chose, elle aperçut la poignée s'abaisser et ferma un peu plus la porte du placard. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors légèrement, elle ferma les yeux et récita ses droits encore et encore, serrant fermement l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Laisse-là, tu es saoul, entendit-elle derrière la porte.

Malgré elle, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier sa « mère ».

- Casse-toi ! gronda l'homme en la poussant.

Elle sentit les murs trembler, signe que la jeune femme était tombée lourdement contre ces derniers. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces de petite fille et boucha ses oreilles à l'aide de ses fins doigts.

Elle ne cessait de réciter des articles sur les droits de l'enfant, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles et son petit corps tout tremblant, elle n'entendit pas les cris étouffés de sa mère adoptive.

- Merde, murmura l'homme, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Il se passa une main derrière là tête, soudainement paniqué. Malgré l'alcool qui obscurcissait ses pensées, il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire et le regrettait déjà.

- Emma, cria-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, Emma sort de là, faut qu'on y aille !

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, terrorisée. Mais elle se répétait encore et encore les mêmes choses.

_**Article 27 :**_

_L'enfant à droit à une alimentation adéquate _

_et à un logement sain._

Son ventre émit un grognement et un sanglot la secoua soudainement, elle tenta de l'étouffer en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, fermant fermement ses yeux où des larmes s'y échappaient déjà.

Elle basculait d'avant en arrière, sa détresse coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa respiration se coupa, ses larmes continuaient pourtant de couler. Elle couina légèrement et plaqua fermement ses mains sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent du placard, elle se replia sur elle-même, s'enfonçant en peu plus dans l'obscurité. Lorsque soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent et le silence se fit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit sa tête de sous ses bras et écouta attentivement.

- Mais, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? s'offusqua son père adoptif.

- Je viens vous faire payer le mal que vous lui avez infligé, murmura l'intrus d'un ton sans appel.

Son père adoptif rit franchement, se moquant ouvertement du nouveau venu. Soudainement, il s'arrêta instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étouffa-t-il soudainement terrorisé.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien, s'approchant brièvement de l'homme mort de peur. Il mit ses mains devant lui, se protégeant idiotement.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille, silencieuse, attendant la suite.

- Non, non, ne faites pas ça ! supplia-t-il. NON ! hurla-t-il.

Trois coups de feu retentirent, faisant trembler la maison puis le silence se fit.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, recommençant à répéter les mêmes choses, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, en silence, sans jamais donné son avis sur rien.

_**Article 9 :**_

_L'enfant doit, en toutes circonstances, être parmi les premiers_

_à recevoir protection et secours. _

Tremblante, elle composa un numéro puis colla le téléphone à son oreille. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher du placard puis une sonnerie dans l'appareil, lorsqu'enfin, quelqu'un décrocha.

- _Beckett. _

Elle ne répondit rien, elle était beaucoup trop terrorisée pour répondre quoique se soit. Ainsi tenta-t-elle de se maitriser en inspirant profondément puis relâcha tout d'un coup, fermant les yeux.

_- _Au secours, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Elle entendit la jeune femme donner des ordres, surement pour la retrouver, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de terreur lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme forcer la porte du placard. Son souffle se coupa et elle se tint au fond de l'armoire, le téléphone contre elle, elle n'avait pas raccroché.

Reprenant contenance, elle se rua sur l'encoche qui permettait d'ouvrir, empêchant au tueur de la découvrir trop rapidement. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit que l'inconnu avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, elle le savait.

- Sors de là ma chérie, murmura la voix chantante de l'homme.

Elle se figea, terrorisée. Ses mains se firent moites, Emma tenta de résister contre la force du meurtrier mais elle sentit ses doigts glisser. Elle glapit lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin prise.

La fillette regarda le téléphone dans le fond du placard comme dernier recours. Elle mit à son oreille, priant pour que la personne du nom de « Beckett » soit toujours à l'appareil.

Elle entendit une légère respiration, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. La porte de son placard s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître une main qui était à sa recherche.

Emma se tapit un peu plus dans le fond, essayant d'échapper à l'homme. Sa respiration se fit de nouveau saccadée.

- Il est là, murmura-t-elle.

- _Qui est là ? _s'inquiéta « Beckett ».

- Le tueur, il est là.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un homme cagoulé. Elle hurla mais ne pleura pas, bien trop terrifiée pour s'en donner la peine. Une part d'elle lui disait de ne pas se laisser faire, qu'elle ne devait pas lui laisser se plaisir pervers de la contrôler.

Dans un élan de d'espoir, elle lui jeta le téléphone à la figure et tenta d'échapper aux grands bras qu'il lui tendait. Il se recula, complètement assommé, se massant la tête, il la rechercha de son œil encore intact.

Il la vit courir vers la sortie de sa chambre et afficha un sourire carnassier sous son masque.

- Tu ne pourras pas partir, je ne te veux aucun mal, chuchota-t-il de sa voix douce.

Inconsciemment, sa voix lui donnait des sueurs froides, elle frissonna et baissa la poignée. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait sortir.

Elle se colla le dos à la porte et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de folie régnait dans le regard de l'inconnu. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer son sourire sous sa cagoule et une nouvelle sueur froide lui traversa l'échine.

Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta de le masquer en les joignant. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Du haut de ses huit ans et demi – et bien oui, le et demi compte – elle n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

Pour une fois, elle allait se battre, ne plus faire comme si elle n'existait pas aux yeux du monde, rester dans un coin de sa chambre à se répéter sans cesse ces articles, à faire la pauvre petite enfant malheureuse et fragile qu'elle était.

Après tout, chacun ses droits.

* * *

><p><em>C'est encore court mais la longueur arrivera bientôt =)<em>

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours._


	3. Un espoir bleuté

_"Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort. Ça ne meurt pas l'espoir."_

_Gabrielle Roy._

**Intheuniverse1994 : **Merci pour ton commentaire =). Oui, je rectifiais quand on m'oubliait le "et demi", après tout, quel enfant n'est pas comme ça ;) Oui, je voulais quelque chose qui change, je voulais qu'on s'attache dès le début à la petite Emma, j'en suis contente alors si c'est ton cas.

**Sarah d'Émeraude : **Encore une fois, merci pour ta review =). Mais elle _est_ mignonne ! Tu verras tout ça un peu plus tard, promis...! Ahah ! J'ai rien entendu \o/

**kalhan03 : **Merci beaucoup =D. J'espère que la suite, aussi, te plaira.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2:<span> Un espoir bleuté._

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que la personne qu'elle avait eue au téléphone se dépêche de la retrouver. Elle se faisait trainer par la main, l'homme la tira violemment vers lui, elle se fit tomber par terre, complètement molle.

Emma l'entendit grogner et elle ne sentit plus le sol sous son dos, il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle inspira profondément et hurla du plus profond de son âme. Elle gigota dans tous les sens, le frappa de ses mains et de ses pieds. Emma sentit son emprise sur elle se desserrer et en profita, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Son dos rencontra le sol boueux, le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Elle se releva péniblement mais assez rapidement pour échapper aux bras de l'homme. Elle se mit à courir, jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Mais qu'étaient ses petites jambes face aux perches de son poursuivant ?

Il pleuvait, le sol était glissant ainsi glissa-t-il et se ramassa lamentablement par terre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, il avait perdu de la distance. Elle continua alors son chemin, la pluie lui fouettait le visage, le vent faisait soulever ses cheveux mouillés. Elle était essoufflée et trempée jusqu'aux os mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait juste continuer.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir gagné, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet. Une nouvelle fois, elle hurla de détresse, pensant réveiller ses voisins et les faire réagir mais rien de tout ça ne se passa, la pluie masquait ses cris. Elle trembla de rage, elle n'en pouvait plus de se laisser faire, de passer pour une moins que rien.

Elle porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit de toutes ses forces la main de son poursuivant. En cet instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il criait plus fort qu'elle.

Dans sa course, le souffle court, seule une infime lueur d'espoir demeurait au fond de ses yeux verts de petite fille.

oOoOoOoOo

Les gyrophares en marche, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur. Castle se retrouva collé dans le fond de son siège, il agrippa la poignée au dessus de la portière, une drôle de lueur demeurait dans ses yeux, inquiet était-il peut être, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Elle donna un coup de volant, faisant crisser les pneus sur le sol mouillé et glissant. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Un drôle de sentiment s'empara d'elle, elle le connaissait pourtant bien, il se manifestait souvent dans ce même genre de moment, la peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Tout compte fait, c'était tout simplement de la peur mais elle était bien trop fière pour se l'avouer.

Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle se garait – et encore c'était un bien grand mot – sur le trottoir, face à la maison de la petite Mayer. Elle sortit en trombe du véhicule, suivit de près par Castle, prit son arme dans son étui et se mit à courir. La voiture d'Esposito se fit entendre et il se gara aussi bien que Beckett, lui et Ryan sortirent le plus vite possible du véhicule, arme à la main.

A pas de loup, Beckett s'approcha de la maison, l'oreille aux aguets. Castle se tenait derrière elle, les mains devant lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber ou peut être pour lever plus facilement les mains en l'air s'ils croisaient l'_ordure_.

Il s'approcha de Beckett, silencieusement de peur de prendre une de ses balles par le barouf qu'il pourrait créer. Il chuchota à son oreille.

- _Maintenant,_ vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle attendait ses deux autres coéquipiers. Une lueur de détresse demeurait au fond de ses yeux verts, il en resta bouche bée. Kate tourna la tête vers la porte qu'elle enfonça d'un grand coup de pied. Castle laissa Esposito et Ryan passer après Beckett puis rentra à son tour.

- NYPD ! hurlèrent-ils.

Rien, plus aucun bruit, sans compter la pluie qui martelait les carreaux et l'éclair qui illumina la pièce, faisant sursauter l'écrivain. Il décryptait attentivement le comportement de Beckett, son visage était de marbre, impassible pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à lire ses traits pourtant si expressifs. Ses yeux étaient vides mais il pouvait y lire une profonde inquiétude.

Lorsqu'un cri de terreur déchira le silence de la nuit, son sang se glaça et il resta figé sur place.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, une gouttelette de sueur coula sur le front de Beckett, l'adrénaline ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ce sentiment de peur ne l'a quittait plus, elle montait petit à petit comme une lente et douloureuse torture.

Celle de ne pas savoir s'il était déjà trop tard.

oOoOoOoOo

Le canon glacé d'une arme se colla sur sa tempe, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Arrêtant de se débattre, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son poursuivant à travers sa cagoule, elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid ma chérie ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

Elle gémit et se dandina légèrement, tentant de lui échapper sans qu'il ne le remarque.

- Tu verras, je t'emmène à la maison où un bon chocolat chaud t'attend.

Malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, cet homme était totalement fou mais il semblait l'apprécier, pourquoi ?

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de connaître sa voix, peut-être l'avait-elle entendu dehors, à la radio ou à la télévision. Mais en cet instant, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Complètement terrorisée, elle fixa un point invisible devant elle, s'y accrochant.

Lorsque soudainement, malgré le mur de pluie qui s'abattait devant elle, elle distingua une lueur bleutée, elle s'effaça et réapparu.

Elle haussa les sourcils et son cœur se gonfla d'espoir, peut être allait-t-elle venir à temps ? Comme on le dit souvent, l'espoir fait vivre, espérons qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour connaître un sentiment particulier : le soulagement.

L'inconnu dû remarquer les lumières du gyrophare car il desserra son emprise sur la fillette. Il mit une main sur son épaule, elle était de dos, il ne voyait pas son visage. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix remplit de promesse.

- Je reviendrai te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis, elle l'entendit partir en courant derrière elle. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, la pression retombait enfin et elle l'évacuait en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, encore sous le choc.

Les cheveux dégoulinant et les mains pleines de boue, elle regardait le sol, complètement seule.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit des pas arrivés devant elle, ainsi releva-t-elle doucement la tête. Une silhouette apparue, puis une autre et encore une autre… Elle prit peur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant de ses bras son petit corps frêle et tremblant. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'on l'épargne au moins une fois dans sa triste et misérable vie.

- Esposito, Ryan rattrapez-le !

Des pas précipités s'éloignèrent d'elle puis d'autres s'arrêtèrent juste devant puis Emma sentit quelqu'un se mettre à sa hauteur. Encore hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la personne devant elle qui lui souriait, soulagée.

- Bonsoir ma grande, je suis le lieutenant Beckett, c'était moi au téléphone, lui dit-elle.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux et lui sauta dans les bras, pleurant de soulagement cette fois. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour, enfin, sentir les mains du lieutenant se resserrer autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte rassurante. A croire que la pression n'était tout à fait retombée.

Une autre personne s'accroupit à leur côté, lentement. Emma resserra son étreinte autour du cou de sa sauveuse, ayant encore peur du moindre bruit et de la moindre personne qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Le nouvel étranger prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne puis l'enveloppa, la réchauffant. Etrangement, elle se laissa faire, sa gentillesse et sa douceur l'avait empêchée d'avoir peur.

Elle crut deviner un sourire réconfortant lorsqu'il lui parla.

- Je suis Richard Castle, un écrivain. Tu aimes lire ma puce ?

Elle hocha la tête, la petite torche qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui permit de la voir acquiescer. Il lui sourit tendrement. Beckett se leva doucement, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

- Castle, vous m'aidez ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva à son tour et Emma sentit deux mains puissantes la soulever, peu de temps après, elle ne touchait plus le sol et était toujours dans les bras de Beckett.

- Alors ? demanda Beckett à ses deux collègues essoufflés.

- Il nous a échappé, murmura-t-il, gêné.

- On l'aura la prochaine fois les gars, les rassura-t-elle.

Emma enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux mouillés et inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa bouche s'étira pour finalement former un sourire, un vrai. Une sensation inconnue s'empara d'elle : la sécurité. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis quelques années déjà...


	4. Souvenir sous la pluie

_"Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore."_

_ George Gordon, Lord Bryon._

**Sarah d'Émeraude : **Hop, hop, hop ! Stop la guimauve, tu vas me contaminer ! Je ne compte pas forcément donner ce que les lecteurs attendent, et ce que tu dis en fait partit. Je veux que ce soit le plus réaliste possible =). Comme tu veux, voilà la suite !

**clara44 :** Merci. J'espère que tu seras fan de tous les autres chapitres, aussi.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><em><span>Chapitre 3<span> : _Souvenir sous la pluie._

Elle l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, la fillette regardait tout ce qu'il se passait mais ne disait rien. Quelques voisins réveillés par le bruit était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Une vieille femme interpella le lieutenant Beckett derrière la ligne jaune.

Intriguée, Beckett s'approcha de la femme, le visage encore fermé.

- Oui ?

- C'est la petite Mayer ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça Kate.

- Mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta soudainement la vieille dame.

- Physiquement ça à l'air d'aller, elle a faillit être enlevée, soupira Beckett.

- Quelle horreur ! Et ses parents, ils n'étaient pas là ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus madame, je suis désolée.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux peut être vous aider, chuchota-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Je vous écoute, dit Beckett en se rapprochant.

- J'ai remarqué un homme qui trainait près de la maison, une fois il a suivit la petite dans la rue, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit une légère pause, reprenant son souffle.

- Un jour, il lui a même donné une sucette ! souffla-t-elle scandalisée.

- Une sucette ? répéta Kate légèrement amusée.

- Oui ! Et cet homme je l'ai repéré car il n'est pas du coin, dit-elle en hochant la tête sans arrêt.

Beckett fit une légère pause, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et il ressemblait à quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Il était grand, non, de taille moyenne ou peu être était-il petit ? se questionna-t-elle. Bref, dit-elle en chassant l'air de sa main. Il avait les cheveux bruns, une drôle de tête, habillé comme les adolescents de nos jours, vous savez le pantalon juste en dessous des fesses…, elle soupira. Les yeux noirs, la peau claire…

«_ Un peu comme tout le monde, _soupira Beckett pour elle-même. »

- Et je crois que c'est tout, sourit la vieille dame, fière d'elle.

Beckett eut un moment d'absence pendant lequel elle ne savait pas si la vieille dame se fichait d'elle ou si elle délirait. Elle lui fit un sourire magnifiquement faux, comprit entre la lassitude et l'envie de passer à autre chose, rapidement.

- Merci Madame…, commença Beckett.

- Scott, sourit-elle.

- … Scott.

Kate s'éloigna finalement et s'approcha de sa voiture, s'assurant que la petite allait toujours bien. Elle sourit, attendrie en la voyant lutter contre le sommeil. Emma dû sentir son regard car elle releva les yeux et fit un léger sourire à la jeune femme, serrant un peu plus les couvertures autour de ses épaules.

Elle ouvrit la portière, laissant le froid rentrée, la faisant frissonner.

- Ça va ? demanda Beckett.

Emma hocha légèrement la tête et Kate lui fit un petit sourire. Elle ne parlait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée et elle s'en inquiétait fortement.

- Je vais voir dans ta maison, je reviens dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois la fillette hocha la tête. Beckett se recula lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main froide la retenir par le bras.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emma, elle semblait chercher ses mots. Elle la vit froncer les sourcils, agacée puis finit par laisser tomber sa main, baissant la tête. Beckett passa ses doigts sous son menton, lui relevant le visage et lui sourit doucement.

- Plus tard, tu verras.

Puis elle ferma la portière, se dirigeant vers la maison où Castle l'attendait.

oOoOoOoOo

Beckett s'approcha de l'écrivain et le vit avec deux gobelets de café. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Ils servent des cafés à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, les gobelets sont vides, c'était juste pour le geste que je les ai amené, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un magnifique regard noir, prit son café et rentra dans la maison, fermant la porte juste derrière elle. Un son de douleur retentit à l'extérieur et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage. Elle rouvrit la porte, Castle se tenait le nez, le visage levé vers le ciel et gémissait de douleur.

- Oups, s'amusa-t-elle d'une mine innocente.

Il grogna et elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle bu une gorgée de son breuvage préféré puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, menant à l'étage où Lanie était déjà. Castle était à ses côtés et buvait son café en silence.

oOoOoOoOo

- Salut Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Salut, la première victime, tout juste quarante ans, une importante blessure à la tête, elle a surement dû tomber et se cogner ici, dit-elle en montrant le coin d'un meuble. Ou quelqu'un a pu la pousser. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est morte quelques instants après le choc.

- L'heure de la mort ? demanda Beckett avec une légère grimace en voyant la blessure.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre mais je dirais ce soir, surement peut avant que la petite ne t'appelle.

- D'accord, et l'autre victime ?

- Suis-moi.

Lanie se leva et se dirigea vers une chambre. Beckett balaya la pièce du regard, surprise de ce qu'elle contenait. Un matelas se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, une armoire en bois clair, simple qui devait contenir des vêtements se trouvait contre un mur, au milieu. Et enfin un grand placard en bois clair –lui aussi- se trouvait éloigné de l'armoire. Un pyjama trainait sur le lit défait, de petite taille. Il était parfaitement bien plié et soigneusement posé sur l'oreiller.

Kate rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête et s'approcha du corps qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, Lanie s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- La seconde victime quarante-cinq ans environ, trois balles de petit calibre dans le thorax. Le tueur l'a laissé se vider de son sang…

- C'était voulu, commença une voix derrière le lieutenant.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, Castle ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Et bien, le tueur n'a pas prit la peine de lui fermer les yeux, je suis sûr qu'il l'a regardé mourir. Il lui a tiré trois balles, ce n'était pas un accident. Il n'a même pas cherché à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Le silence se fit, Beckett savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Et le tueur était venu chercher Emma.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Puis, après réflexion, elle dû se résoudre à penser que Castle avait raison.

- Vous avez raison, sourit-elle en coin.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, ravi qu'elle l'accepte puis décida de jouer son « je-sais-tout ».

- Regardez, lui dit-il en s'approchant de l'armoire, un morceau de vêtement dépasse et je parie que c'est un vrai foutoir à l'intérieur.

Il l'ouvrit et afficha un air victorieux.

- Peut être n'était-il pas méticuleux, protesta Kate en haussant les épaules.

- Soit mais regardez, le lit est complètement défait et de travers, dit-il en montrant le matelas du doigt.

-Mmmh, fit-elle peu convaincue.

- Il a essayé de remettre tout en place avant de partir.

Il s'approcha du lit, le dos légèrement courbé et regarda le pyjama avec attention. Il était proprement plié et posé sur l'oreiller comme s'il avait une certaine valeur.

- Mmmh, fit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Beckett dans un sourire.

- Le pyjama.

- C'est celui d'Emma, j'avais remarqué, se moqua-t-elle.

- Pas seulement, il est soigneusement plié comme s'il avait une quelconque valeur, comme si le tueur avait tout dévasté mais n'avait pas touché au vêtement, ayant trop de respect ou trop d'amour pour…

- Emma, termina Kate.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait et sourit. Elle bu une gorgée de son café et le posa sur un petit meuble qui trainait dans la pièce.

Elle mit ses gants et ouvrit l'armoire. Esposito rentra à cet instant.

- Les deux victimes sont les parents adoptifs de la petite Emma Mayer, Mike et Mélanie Miller.

- Miller ? Pourquoi le nom de famille d'Emma est Mayer dans ce cas ?

- Apparemment elle a voulu garder son nom.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il continue.

- Sa mère est morte il y a environ deux ans, overdose. Son père est en ce moment en prison pour alcoolisme au volant, c'est comme ça qu'on lui a retiré la garde d'Emma.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Beckett. Personne ne devrait perdre ses parents, encore moins aussi jeune.

Castle eu un éclair de lucidité car il se manifesta soudainement, l'écrivain qu'il était refit surface.

- Il buvait pour oublier sa peine, il était rongé par le chagrin et sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Lorsqu'il voyait une jeune femme brune de dos, il la prenait pour sa défunte épouse et le sourire lui revenait. L'alcool lui faisait oublier qui il était, il se reconstruisait un monde en sa présence…

Le silence se fit, Beckett lui lança un regard blasé tandis qu'Esposito et Lanie le regardaient, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Hum, pardon, continue.

- Elle a été dans une autre famille avant celle-ci mais elle a un fort caractère, ses anciens parents adoptifs ne voulaient plus d'elle, elle était trop têtue et butée.

Castle lança un regard significatif à Beckett en souriant comme un idiot.

- C'est votre mini-vous, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regarda exaspéré et se mordit la joue pour ne pas laisser son sourire la trahir. Elle remercia Esposito, lui disant de rentrer chez lui se reposer, ils reprendront le travail demain matin.

Elle continua sa recherche dans la chambre de la fillette lorsqu'un détail la frappa.

- Il n'y a aucun jouet, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué mais…, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose dans le placard où s'était caché Emma, j'ai trouvé ça.

Beckett abandonna l'armoire pour s'approcher de l'écrivain qui, entre temps, c'était relevé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un morceau de papier…

Il le déplia et se retrouva face à une écriture maladroite et enfantine.

- C'est l'écriture d'Emma.

- Quelle horreur, chuchota l'écrivain.

- Quoi ?

- Lisez, soupira-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se plongea dans la lecture. Sa main sur le bras de Castle se crispa et son cœur se serra. Un voile passa dans ses yeux verts.

- Ce sont…

- Les droits de l'enfant, articula-t-il difficilement.

Le silence se fit, cette découverte les avait abattus. Ils n'entendirent même pas Lanie ranger ses affaires et s'en aller, les saluant doucement.

- Pauvre gamine, soupirèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et se sourirent tristement. Quelle vie avait vécu la petite Emma Mayer pour avoir l'envie de connaître ses droits ?

oOoOoOoOo

Beckett jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur intérieur, un léger sourire apparu alors sur son visage fatigué. Castle regardait distraitement la pluie frapper sa fenêtre, silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ça va Emma ?

Une petite bouille fatiguée se releva doucement et lui sourit.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

Emma hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, adoptant le même comportement que l'écrivain.

- Et vous Castle ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- … Hein ? Non, je réfléchis, sourit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- A quoi ?

- Plein de choses, surtout j'essaye de m'imaginer l'enfer qu'elle a pu vivre.

Ils gardèrent quelques instants le silence, les yeux vissés sur la route mouillée. Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle et sourit en le voyant aussi plongé dans la contemplation des gouttelettes de pluie sur la vitre. Distraitement, elle le vit glisser son doigt, tentant d'en attraper une, elle sourit un peu plus en le voyant faire.

- La pluie vous inspire ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement. Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, Emma s'était finalement endormie.

- J'aime regarder la pluie, c'est incroyable comme elle peut rendre des choses magnifiques tellement… tristes mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'aide à écrire dans choses plus monotones, plus tristes justement, dit-il en reportant son attention sur cette dernière. Et vous ? demanda-t-il le visage près de la vitre, formant de la buée.

- La pluie me rend nostalgique, elle me rappelle de sombres et mauvais souvenirs bien que j'en ai de joyeux sous la pluie.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, un frisson le parcourra alors.

- Racontez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux et inspira profondément, demandant silencieusement à la douleur de s'estomper.

- J'avais seize ans, mon père et moi attendions ma mère au restaurant, il pleuvait. Il m'avait faite rire sur le chemin en sautant dans les flaques pour éclabousser innocemment les passants.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, Castle la regarda attentivement, il connaissait ce jour _là_.

- On a attendu longtemps ma mère, elle n'est jamais venue. J'étais bien trop naïve pour penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais je me souviens de cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon père. En revenant à la maison, il pleuvait toujours mais il ne sautait plus dans les flaques.

Elle fit une légère pause, les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se confiait à Castle, peut être qu'elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, qu'il la laisserait parler, qu'il sera silencieux et ne dira pas qu'il compatissait.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, il fixait le tableau de bord. Il dû sentir son regard car il releva le visage et la regarda, les yeux de sa partenaire étaient gorgés de larmes. Il lui sourit doucement, calmant légèrement la douleur pour qu'elle puisse continuer.

- On est passé par _cette_ruelle, il le fallait pour rentrer chez nous. On était trempé, j'avais froid mais lorsque j'ai aperçu cette banderole jaune, je n'ai plus rien ressentit.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et elle la chassa nerveusement.

- J'étais comme… vide.

Il la regarda attentivement, il la vit avaler difficilement, il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander une chose pareille mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait tout connaître d'elle.

Le silence se fit, ils avaient trop parlé, ils s'étaient trop confiés.

Lentement, il approcha sa main et toucha du bout des doigts celle de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse. Elle sourit doucement, regardant la route et elle sentit ses doigts s'enlever.

Son cœur se gonfla pour repartir normalement, toute douleur envolée.

Dehors, la pluie continuait de marteler les fenêtres. Désormais, lorsqu'il pleuvra de nouveau, ses souvenirs la conduiront vers un autre chemin.

Un chemin sans épines dans lesquelles sont cœur se prenait souvent et où elle sentait la douleur l'envahir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.


	5. Lorsque les regards se perdent

_"Ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre."_

_George Bernanos._

**Sarah d'Émeraude : **J'adore aussi mais il faut que ce soit réaliste, sinon... Ouais, je me suis dis qu'une mini-Beckett pouvait être drôle =) Je ne dirai rien sur ta théorie mais, c'en est une bonne pas forcément vraie mais bonne !

**Niennaju : **Étale-moi ta science plus souvent alors, elle m'aide ! Merci en tout cas =) Mmmh, ça va pas se passer comme ça mais, si je n'avais pas eu une autre idée et si je n'étais pas moi, pourquoi pas ? x)

**Intheuniverse1994 : **Il tient à Emma et n'est pas aussi psychopathe qu'il en à l'air, tu verras =) Voui, je me suis fais rire en écrivant ça x)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4 <span>: Lorsque les regards se perdent._

Le silence se faisait pesant, Beckett était emmurée dans sa douleur, se répétant sans cesse « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi s'était-elle confiée à Castle ? Pourquoi aussi facilement ? Les réponses n'étaient pas ce qu'elle attendait ou ne voulait-elle pas se l'avouer ? Elle rit intérieurement, ironique bien sûr.

Elle se gara face à l'hôpital et tourna la tête vers l'écrivain. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le réveillant. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormi. Il lui sourit doucement, se détacha puis sortit de la voiture, encore tout ensommeillé.

Beckett sortit à son tour, ouvrit la portière arrière et réveilla doucement la fillette. Emma papillonna des paupières quelques instants, retrouvant ses repères et ouvrit grand les bras pour que Kate puisse la prendre. Elle était encore trop fatiguée pour marcher.

Dans un sourire, la jeune femme la souleva et la prit. La petite entoura la taille de Beckett de ses jambes et serra ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux. Kate sourit, attendrie et l'instinct maternel se réveilla, elle serra le petit corps un peu plus contre elle.

Castle l'aida à fermer la portière et la voiture puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'hôpital. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos, la guidant. Il lui ouvrit la porte, en gentleman qu'il était et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Une jeune femme leur fit un grand sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonsoir, lieutenant Beckett NYPD, je viens faire examiner la demoiselle.

- Bien sûr, je vous appelle un médecin, entre temps asseyez-vous.

Une fois assise, Beckett installa Emma sur ses genoux, elle était réveillée mais était encore peureuse du nouveau décor, elle restait alors fermement accrochée au cou de Beckett. Elle regardait autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, elle se familiarisa vite avec ce qu'il lui était encore inconnu et nouveau.

Elle descendit des genoux de la détective mais tint tout de même une main dans la sienne. Elle vit un grand homme en blanc arrivé, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des ballons et elle se rapprocha lentement de Beckett.

Amusée, Kate se leva et serra la main du médecin.

- Bonsoir, je suis le lieutenant Beckett NYPD, je voudrais faire examiner la petite Emma Mayer.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, sourit le médecin à la fillette.

Beckett demanda à Castle de rentrer dans le cabinet avec Emma, elle devait parler au médecin.

- La petite a été témoin d'un meurtre, le meurtrier a tenté de l'enlever, elle a peur du moindre geste brusque, grimaça-t-elle.

- Bien, je ferais attention dans ce cas.

- Merci, sourit-elle doucement. Je voulais aussi savoir une chose, depuis l'évènement elle… Elle n'a pas dit un mot.

- Elle est probablement encore sous le choc, c'est tout à fait normal mais si cela dure trop longtemps, revenez me voir.

Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans le cabinet, Emma était déjà assise sur la table. Le médecin lui demanda d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de faire « Ha ». Elle le fit et Beckett fut étonnée d'entendre un son sortir de sa bouche.

Son portable sonna. Elle s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir.

- Beckett.

-_ Kate, c'est Josh._

- Ah Josh, sourit-elle, tout va bien ?

- _Oui, oui, c'était juste pour te prévenir que je suis de garde ce soir, ne m'attends pas._

- D'accord.

- _Bonne nuit mon ange_, s'amusa-t-il.

- Bonne nuit _sucre d'orge_, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le surnom mielleux.

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage fatigué. Elle détestait ce genre de surnom et il la charriait souvent avec, c'était leur petit jeu. Mais de plus en plus souvent, elle se rendait compte que c'était _leur_ jeu à Castle et elle, avant…

« _Avant quoi, Kate ? Avant qu'il parte dans les Hampton et qu'il te brise le cœur ? Ou avant que tu ne sois avec Josh ?_ »

Josh raccrocha, ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie, elle ferma son téléphone et rentra dans le cabinet. Emma avait retiré son tee-shirt, elle le remarqua et s'arrêta net. Son petit corps frêle était couvert de bleus, un plus gros hématome se trouvait sur son épaule. La fillette sembla honteuse, elle tenait une de ses épaules et avait le visage baissé.

Beckett mit une main devant sa bouche, retenant le glapissement qui se trouvait au fond de sa gorge. Elle osa un regard vers Castle, il avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, ne supportant pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma, son regard était horriblement triste et inquiet.

- Emma, qui t'as fais _ça_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La petite secoua la tête, la gardant baissée, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses blessures.

- C'est ton père adoptif ?

Une nouvelle fois, Emma ne répondit pas mais le soupir presque invisible lui dit qu'elle avait raison. La fillette releva le visage, les yeux remplis de larmes puis finit par acquiescer silencieusement. Beckett fit une légère grimace, elle ne pourrait pas le faire payer pour ses crimes puisqu'il était mort, d'une certaine façon, quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place.

Elle tourna son visage fatigué vers Castle et remarqua qu'il serrait les poings, un soupir lui échappa. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle prit le tee-shirt de la petite et lui fit enfiler puis lui mit son manteau avant de la faire descendre.

Castle prit la main de la fillette et l'emmena dehors, laissant le médecin et Kate parler.

- Certain bleus dates d'il y a plusieurs jours, d'autres son plus récents. L'hématome qu'Emma a sur l'épaule est signe d'une chute ou elle a reçu un coup avec un objet dur.

Le silence se fit, tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, se demandant qui pourrait faire une chose pareille à un enfant.

- Vous allez attraper celui qui lui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement le médecin, le regard absent.

- J'aurais aimé mais, il a été tué cette nuit. Peut être n'a-t-il pas payé les coups infligés à la petite mais d'une certaine manière, il l'a regretté.

Elle sourit tristement et le médecin lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra fermement. Elle le remercia et sortit du cabinet. Elle trouva Castle et Emma dans le couloir, la petite s'amusait à sauter dans les carreaux et l'écrivain la regardait faire, pensif.

Kate fut accueillit par un regard triste lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Castle. Elle lui sourit doucement, apaisant un minimum sa peine puis il se décolla du mur pour prendre la main de la fillette dans la sienne, ils sortirent tous les trois de l'hôpital.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'ambiance n'était plus à se confier ou à se parler. Les yeux vissés sur la route, l'écrivain et sa muse se laissaient envahir par l'impuissance.

Celle de ne pas avoir pu protéger Emma plus tôt.

oOoOoOoOo

Arrivés en bas de chez Castle, Beckett arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible et les yeux vides de toute émotion. Il lui sourit doucement et ses yeux reprirent vie. Une main sur la poignée, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, elle haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

- Restez dormir à la maison ce soir, proposa-t-il.

- Castle… soupira-t-elle.

- La petite se sentira mieux et Alexis sera ravie de la voir en se réveillant demain matin, supplia-t-il. Et puis, vous êtes seule ce soir, Josh est encore de garde, je suppose.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment il l'avait su mais se ravisa. Elle détourna le regard, puisant le courage dont elle avait besoin pour refuser.

- Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange, se buta-t-elle.

- Menteuse, vous avez un sac avec ce qu'il vous faut dans le coffre, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé et s'enfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés.

- Je n'ai pas de pyjama, continua-t-elle.

- J'ai de grands tee-shirt, sourit-il. Et j'ai gardé des vêtements d'Alexis quand elle était petite, ils devront lui aller.

Elle soupira bruyamment et les traits de Castle s'illuminèrent, il avait gagné. Elle acquiesça alors et regarda derrière. Emma s'était encore endormie.

Dans un énième soupir de fatigue, elle détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Castle fut plus rapide qu'elle car, elle voulu prendre Emma mais il l'avait déjà dans ses bras. La tête de la fillette pendait sur le côté, Kate s'approcha et la calla dans le cou de l'écrivain qui sourit en sentant le souffle chaud de jeune fille.

Beckett ouvrit le coffre et prit son sac sous les yeux moqueurs de Castle.

oOoOoOoOo

- Mère ? Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore debout ? s'étonna Castle en rentrant dans son appartement suivit de près par Beckett.

- On était inquiètes, papa ! Tu es parti comme un voleur, je t'ai entendu trébucher dans les escaliers, à moitié habillé.

Castle se racla la gorge, gêné sous le regard moqueur de sa partenaire qui était encore derrière lui. Alexis la vit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une grande joie.

- Lieutenant Beckett !

- Bonsoir Alexis, sourit-elle doucement.

Martha vint la prendre dans ses bras et elle s'intéressa à la fillette dans les bras de son fils qui dormait profondément.

- Vous avez décidé d'adopter une fille ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- J'aurais préféré ça, si ça avait pu la protéger, mère, soupira Castle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intéressa Alexis.

- Emma a été la victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Castle, intervint Beckett.

- Quelle horreur, pauvre petite.

Ils hochèrent la tête et posèrent leurs yeux sur la petite endormie. Alexis s'approcha et la regarda dormir, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- _Pumpkin,_ aide-moi à lui enlever son manteau, demanda son père.

Alexis attrapa le col de la veste puis fit glisser ses doigts vers les épaules, elle tira doucement, les dévoilant. Elle prit ensuite un bras où elle fit glisser le vêtement puis le remit en place sur l'épaule de son père, elle fit la même chose avec l'autre. Ella alla accrocher le vêtement sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

Castle monta les marches, Kate sur ses talons, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne trébuche pas. Ses mains se tenaient près de son bras, elle pourrait ainsi le rattraper en cas de chute ce qui amusa beaucoup Martha qui les regardait monter.

Alexis vint se blottir contre elle, fermant les yeux. L'actrice colla sa joue contre sa tempe et sourit doucement.

- Tu vois, tout va bien.

Elle sentit l'adolescente acquiescer dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte.

oOoOoOoOo

Il l'allongea sur le lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il l'entendit soupirer profondément avant de se tourner. Il sourit, lui enleva doucement ses chaussure puis remonta les draps sur ses épaules, en dessous de son menton puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'attarda légèrement pour passer délicatement son pouce sur sa joue, elle était incroyablement douce, la peau d'une enfant. Il se souvint alors de la douceur sous ses doigts lorsqu'il regardait Alexis dormir quand elle était petite.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et se releva, laissant la place à la jeune femme qui se trouvait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement en le voyant faire, il était fait pour être père. Elle se décolla et s'approcha de la fillette qui, entre temps, s'était remise sur le dos.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita de bien dormir, seul un souffle régulier lui répondit. Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur le nez et vit la fillette le froncer ce qui l'amusa. Beckett se releva dans un sourire et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Castle, elle perdit petit à petit son sourire.

Leur regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Elle fut la première à détourner les yeux et à se dégager. Castle se poussa légèrement, la laissant passer dans un léger soupir. Elle lui fit un inaudible « merci » et sortit de la chambre, l'attendant dans le couloir.

Castle sortit à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui puis tourna la tête vers lui, elle remarqua enfin ses traits tirés par la fatigue et ses cernes. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

- Vous voulez un chocolat ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

- Volontiers, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant son chocolat.

- Merci Castle, sourit-elle en enveloppant l'objet fumant dans ses mains.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur provenant du petit récipient se propager aux quatre coins de son corps. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide chaud lui brûler les lèvres mais elle les ouvrit tout de même et laissa la chaleur envahir tout son corps.

Elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse et regarda Castle qui se marrait silencieusement. Elle sourit en le voyant faire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous…, dit-il en montrant ses propres lèvres.

Beckett essuya sa « moustache » d'un geste rapide avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à l'écrivain qui riait toujours.

- Et ça vous fait rire ?

- Oui, beaucoup, sourit-il fier de lui. Je dois dire que la moustache ne vous va pas vraiment, je ne vous conseille pas de la laisser pousser, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un magnifique regard noir avant de se prêter au jeu.

- Tant mieux, je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'un sourire fendait ses lèvres.

Il le lui rendit et bu une gorgée de son chocolat, elle fit de même. Elle avait depuis longtemps enlevé ses chaussures ainsi mit-elle ses jambes sous elle, son coude se trouvait sur un coussin, elle faisait face à Castle. La tasse qu'elle avait dans sa main était la seule source de chaleur environnante.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, faisant attention à ne pas se refaire une moustache chocolatée. Elle ne savait plus où poser son muge sans bouger ou sans faire renverser le contenu. Castle le remarqua et lui prit la tasse, la posant ensuite sur la table. Elle le remercia à mi-voix et le vit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé.

Un bâillement lui échappa et Castle sourit, amusé. Elle était fatiguée mais ne semblait pas vouloir aller se coucher, il s'en réjouit intérieurement avant de se traiter d'idiot. Elle posa sa tête dans sa main, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements.

- Vous pensez à Emma ? demanda Rick au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un léger sourire triste. Elle sentit Castle se lever à côté d'elle, il ramassa les tasses vides et les apporta dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle eu l'impression qu'il c'était rapproché.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens infligent ce genre de chose à leurs enfants, commença Beckett.

- Je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrais jamais, soupira-t-il.

Ils gardèrent quelques instants le silence, méditant leur parole.

- Cette petite semble tellement blessée que la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est la protéger, dit-elle les yeux fixant un point invisible.

Il acquiesça en silence et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Elle ressemble à un petit oiseau qui sort de son nid, elle a peur de toutes les choses nouvelles, de chaque mouvements brusques se méfie de chaque marque d'affection des inconnus, continua-t-elle.

Elle soupira et changea de point invisible.

- Elle me fait penser…

- … A un oiseau blessé, termina l'écrivain.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui puis acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, elle sourit. Une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent, se perdirent et fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Beckett sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle tenta de l'ignorer, tant de fois il c'était manifesté

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les deux côtés de la bouche de Castle se lever doucement, signe qu'il tentait de ne pas sourire. Lorsque leur regard se fit plus insistant, elle perdit petit à petit son sourire.

Le temps semblait suspendu dans les airs, le coussin qui se trouvait sous son coude semblait être de trop et les fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes se firent plus insistantes. Tout son corps semblait lui demander de revenir sur terre, de sortir la tête de cette océan bleu qu'était ses yeux. Mais son cœur et ses yeux, eux, disaient le contraire.

La raison fut plus forte car elle détacha son regard du sien, il tenta de l'accrocher une nouvelle fois en suivant ses mouvements de tête mais en vain. Elle déplia ses jambes et posa les pieds au sol, le carrelage était froid. Un frisson la parcouru, elle sentit tout de suite la différence. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait affolée.

« Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, cherchant la moindre échappatoire, mettant ses pieds dans ses talons. »

Elle se leva sous les yeux impuissants de Castle, il la regarda se diriger vers les escaliers avant de poser ses yeux sur le sol, légèrement blessé. Il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant l'appelé mais elle le devança.

- Bonne nuit, Castle, répéta-t-elle, le visage légèrement tourné, le mettant de profil.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et gravit les escaliers. A chaque marche montée, une même douleur battait dans leur cœur. A chaque coup de talon, il la sentait s'éloigner un peu plus et la douleur se faisait plus forte, il était comme impuissant face à ses réactions elle s'en voulait de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin mais la culpabilité reprenait souvent le dessus, elle ne voulait pas tromper Josh d'une quelconque manière.

« _Et bien, fais-lui comprendre qu'il n'est pas l'homme que tu cherches_, lui murmura sa conscience. »

Elle soupira, si ça pouvait être aussi simple, ce serait déjà fait.

Il entendit la porte de _sa_ chambre claquer et il ferma douloureusement les yeux, un soupir de lassitude lui échappa.

Elle glissa sur le sol, le dos collé contre la porte et se passa une main sur le visage, complètement désorienté avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle regarda la poignée qui la tentait tellement, elle rêvait d'y mettre ses doigts et de l'abaisser mais une petite voix lui hurlait que s'était trop tard, que sa chance était passée et qu'elle l'avait lamentablement manqué.

Il se leva finalement, remettant les coussins correctement lorsque son regard se posa sur le creux qu'avait fait _son_ coude dans l'un d'eux. Il soupira profondément et le laissa tel quel.

Elle se leva difficilement, ses jambes se faisaient flageolantes, elle colla son dos contre la porte une fois debout. Elle fit glisser son pantalon et enleva son tee-shirt puis alla chercher le _sien_ pour dormir. Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu, de peur qu'il ne les brûle. Elle releva finalement sa main et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Les bras tendu en dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, il en regardait le fond, songeur. Il porta son regard sur sa tasse puis sur la _sienne._ La marque de ses lèvres y était inscrite, son cœur se serra douloureusement en se rappelant qu'un jour, il les avait goûté. D'une main hésitante, il l'approcha du muge, il pouvait déjà sentir le bout de ses doigts le brûler. Il referma finalement sa main et lava sa tasse, furieux.

Un énième soupir lui échappa, elle regarda le plafond et un frisson la secoua, elle avait froid. Seulement froid ? Non, elle se sentait impuissante et elle avait mal, beaucoup trop mal pour nier le battement douloureux qu'animait son cœur. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et regarda _son _tee-shirt sur le bord de son lit. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux vissés au dessus d'elle.

D'une main tremblante mais décidée, il attrapa _sa_ tasse. La passant sous l'eau, il commença à la laver lorsque ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses « lèvres ». Délicatement, il frôla la trace de son pouce, ne voulant pas la faire disparaître, d'une certaine manière il voulait les garder à porter de main. Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il la toucha pour l'effacer.

D'une certaine manière, _elle_ l'avait envahi inconsciemment.

Elle rabattit furieusement les draps sur ses pieds et attrapa le tee-shirt qu'elle enfila rapidement. Lorsque sa tête sortit du col, elle sentit _son _odeur l'envahir, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle se recoucha doucement, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux.

D'une certaine manière, _il_ l'avait envahi sans le vouloir.


	6. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

_"C'est toujours de l'amour que nous souffrons,_

_même quand nous croyons ne souffrir de rien."_

Christian Bobin.

Merci pour tous ces adorables commentaires mais je poste un peu à l'arrache, je vous avais oublié !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5<span> : Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

Elle tourna, donnant un coup de pied dans ses draps et soupira. Elle se passa une main sur le front, lassée. Beckett se mit finalement sur le dos et regarda le plafond, une larme qu'elle n'avait pas sentit coula le long de sa joue pour terminer sa course sur son oreiller. Elle sécha son chemin d'un geste nerveux et rapide.

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et regarda l'heure au radio-réveille sur sa table de chevet. 4h45. Elle soupira et se rallongea. Elle se découvrit des couvertures qui semblaient la brûler et sentit un courant froid l'envahir, elle frissonna. Elle se revit dans la chambre froide, mourant à petit feu, Castle à ses côtés, tentant vainement de la réchauffer, de la tenir en vie. Elle trembla violemment et sa tête lui tourna aux souvenirs, complètement ailleurs, elle remit les draps sur elle.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait un peu trop froid, elle avait l'impression de revenir dans la chambre froide, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait enfermée, elle sentait l'angoisse monter. Et souvent dans ces moment là, elle se retournait pour sentir la présence de l'écrivain mais il n'était pas là et elle devait alors faire face à la réalité : elle n'était _pas _dans cette chambre froide, serrée contre Castle. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas faire ces cauchemars qui revenaient souvent, à chaque fois qu'elle était seule ou bouleversée.

Elle ravala ses larmes et sentit sa gorge se nouer sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle soupira bruyamment, tentant de se calmer mais son soupir se trouva entrecoupé de sanglots mal contenus. Elle chassa d'un geste rapide la larme qui échappa à sa vigilance. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait vu l'une des personnes la plus chère à son cœur s'éteindre à petit feu, coupant la phrase où elle aurait _tout_ avoué. Ce n'était pas elle non plus qui avait resserré son étreinte sur Castle pour le réveiller, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Et ce n'était pas elle qui c'était retrouvée seule à devoir fermer les yeux, abandonnant le combat.

Une nouvelle larme lui échappa, elle la laissa glisser. Elle serra fortement le bord de ses draps dans ses mains, elle les avait moites, ainsi rendit-elle les couettes légèrement humides. Sa gorge la brûla ainsi qu'une autre larme en coulant sur sa joue. Elle remonta les draps justes en dessous de son menton, tentant de calmer les frissons qui la parcouraient. Elle ferma les yeux et un violant frisson la fit trembler de tous ses membres. Elle claqua des dents.

Elle entendit sa porte grincer, instantanément elle se tendit dans son lit, tous tremblements disparus. Mais les petits pas qui résonnaient sur le parquet la rassura, elle alluma alors la lampe sur sa table de nuit et ses yeux papillonnèrent ainsi que ceux du nouveau venu sous la soudaine luminosité.

Emma se tenait près de son lit, une main lui frottant l'œil, endormit, l'autre tenait une peluche. Beckett sourit en remarquant le lapin blanc, Alexis avait dû le lui donner. Elle rabattit les couettes sur le côté et sortit du lit, s'approcha puis s'accroupit face à la fillette. Elle remarqua instantanément ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle vit aussi une pellicule de sueur recouvrir son front.

- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit petite moue que Beckett trouva adorable. Elle resta interdite lorsque la petite main libre de la fillette vint se poser sur sa joue pour en essuyer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, couler. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la petite main humide. Voyant les yeux inquiets de la fillette, elle la rassura d'un sourire. Elle se leva et tendit une main tremblante par l'ancienne émotion.

- Viens dormir.

Ravit, Emma prit la main qu'on lui tendait et se glissa sous les couettes, près de Beckett serrant fortement la peluche contre elle puis lâcha un soupir de bien être. Beckett sourit et éteignit la lumière avant de se recoucher, inspirant profondément. Alors qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'une petite main hésitante se glissa dans la sienne. Elle la serra alors puis se contenta d'en caresser le dos avec son pouce.

Les bras de Morphée vint alors les prendre toutes les deux, les emmenant tout droit dans un monde sans rêve, sans cauchemar où tout était oublié jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne les rattrapes en ouvrant les yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

Il eut un violant frisson et trembla lorsque le souvenir de la chambre froide s'imposa dans son esprit, le corps sans vie de Beckett dans se bras, sa main glissant le long de son torse… Il chassa le souvenir en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, Beckett allait bien et elle dormait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire avant de s'évanouir, était-ce important pour qu'elle veuille lui avouer à la « fin » ?

Peut être avait-elle voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Il rit à sa bêtise mais cette espérance lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Si ça avait été vraiment le cas, le « _We have a chance_ » n'aurait jamais existé. Il soupira lentement, libérant la légère douleur qui serrait son cœur à ce souvenir.

Lui qui avait cru naïvement pouvoir l'oublier en partant tout l'été dans les Hamptons… Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé une nouvelle fois son regard, il c'était alors rendu à l'évidence : il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il c'était aussi avoué qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle.

Il soupira, de lassitude cette fois. Comment avouer ses sentiments à une femme alors que son cœur est déjà prit ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Ressentirait-elle la même chose ? Elle a l'air d'être heureuse avec « motocycle boy », il s'en voudrait de tout gâcher par égoïsme.

Il se retourna dans son lit et contempla la fenêtre ouverte. Il entendit une voiture passer puis le silence revint, il était douloureux, bien trop lourd pour qu'il puisse respirer convenablement. Il la revoyait dans _ses_ bras, appuyé contre la voiture. Il la revoyait lui murmurer ses mots venu du cœur, brisant le sien au passage.

« _We have a chance…_ »

Il ferma les yeux, sa voix se répétait dans son esprit tel un murmure, une musique sans fin. Il se remit sur le dos et contempla le plafond, le cœur lourd. Il avait tout pour être heureux, n'importe qui le serait à sa place. Oui mais peu de monde connaissait Kate Beckett, personne n'avait trouvé l'inspiration chez elle, personne n'était son partenaire, personne ne souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse même avec un autre homme que lui.

Personne n'était aussi fou amoureux d'elle.

oOoOoOoOo

La main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne se serra soudainement pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers la masse sombre à ses côtés qui semblait agitée. Elle se leva doucement et vit dans la pénombre de la nuit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête par moment, chassant des souvenirs douloureux. Une pellicule de sueur luisait sur son front, elle serra les dents.

Serrant son petit lapin contre elle, elle essaya de détacher les doigts fermement accrochés aux siens. Elle se contenta de caresser doucement la main de Beckett, l'apaisant un minimum, elle sentit ses doigts se détendre. Elle en profita et retira vivement sa main. Elle passa au dessus du lieutenant pour finalement sortir du lit, essayant de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour la calmer.

Elle commença d'abord par la secouer. Une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit, celle de son père, rêvant de sa défunte épouse, il souriait d'abord, amoureux puis finissait par hurler de désespoir. C'était elle qui allait le réveiller.

Elle chassa le souvenir en secouant la tête. Les rayons de la lune se baladaient sur le visage crispé de sa nouvelle amie. Elle pu voir sa bouche s'ouvrir et un son de désespoir en sortir, formé en une simple requête.

- Ouvre la porte.

Beckett recommença à se débattre, des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues. Emma ne sut plus quoi faire, elle secoua plus énergiquement la jeune femme mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, plongée dans un douloureux cauchemar, un cauchemar sans fin, à répétition. Les draps étaient emmêlés autour d'elle, elle ne cessait de bouger, Emma ouvrit la bouche et tenta de l'appeler.

Seul un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle avait peur, elle voulait aider celle qui l'avait sauvé. Le hurlement de la jeune femme déchira le silence de la nuit. La fillette se retrouva par terre, en larmes.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Une plainte, un appel à l'aide, un nom…

- Royce…

oOoOoOoOo

Un cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il se releva droit comme un i dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait soudainement perdu ses repères, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Sa tête tourna et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Cette voix, il la connaissait même déformée sous la douleur.

- Kate, murmura-t-il.

Il rabattit les draps sur le côté sortit de son lit, il était en caleçon mais ne le remarqua même pas. Son pied se prit dans les draps et qu'il trébucha, tombant à terre. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée, une petite silhouette se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Kate, entendit-il murmuré avec difficulté.

Se débarrassant du drap autour de son pied, il se leva et prit Emma dans ses bras en passant, courant presque à travers le couloir. Martha sortait de sa chambre, des bigoudis dans les cheveux et Alexis dans son tee-shirt un peu trop grand et son pantalon de jogging, se frottant les yeux.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Beckett et la vit, se débâtant comme si sa vie ne dépendait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies. Son visage était crispé comme jamais, une profonde douleur pouvait s'y lire. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit et posa Emma dessus avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Il passa une main sur son front en sueur, doucement, lui murmurant son prénom d'une façon réconfortante. Mais rien n'y fit, elle pleurait toujours, ses sanglots semblait l'étouffer, une prière mourut sur ses lèvres gercées par l'émotion.

- Non, Royce.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, il ne fallait pas qu'il revive ça, les souvenirs de son ancien partenaire la hantaient même dans son sommeil. Il tapota doucement ses joues, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il la vit froncer les sourcils, ses larmes commençaient à se tarir. Il reprit sa respiration.

- Ouvre la porte, il fait froid.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant pour la faire revenir à elle mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas la sortir de son cauchemar brusquement, c'était la meilleure façon pour qu'elle soit complètement terrorisée, il l'avait apprit en veillant sur Alexis lorsqu'elle était petite.

- … Mourir de froid, ouvre ! Castle il va….

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, son corps c'était soudainement arrêté de bouger, ses mains se tendirent dans les siennes, les traits de son visage étaient figés. Soudaine, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, s'échappent de ses yeux clos. Il se sentait totalement inutile mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il recommença à murmurer son prénom puis le fit plus fort. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensités. Dans son rêve, ses appels ressemblaient à des murmures.

- Non, Castle, il ne faut pas s'endormir.

Elle semblait totalement paniquée, ses mains devinrent moites dans les siennes et elle les serra fortement. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, elle gémit doucement. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cette situation.

- Castle, restez avec moi.

Elle le suppliait, il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Ses doigts attrapèrent quelques larmes mais bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent humides.

- Kate, rappelez-vous : _Always_.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, ronds comme des ballons, sortant de sa torpeur. Elle plaqua une main sur celle de l'écrivain qui se trouvait sur sa joue. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, elle croisa le regard de Castle et remarqua qu'il lui souriait doucement. Il était bien là.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle le souffle encore court.

Il continua de lui sourire et caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, elle semblait encore sous le choc. Les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle ouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard inquiet de l'écrivain. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Elle chercha son autre main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, savourant sa présence et sa protection.

Elle remarqua Alexis et Martha à la porte de sa chambre, elles semblaient très inquiètes mais Beckett était encore trop secouée pour faire une quelconque remarque. Une petite main se posa sur son bras, elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard rempli de soulagement d'Emma. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais juste un affreux rictus douloureux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Castle qui lui caressait toujours la joue.

Soudain, elle reprit pied à la réalité et retrouva son masque. Elle délia ses doigts à ceux de Castle et enleva sa main qui se trouvait sur sa joue. L'écrivain remarqua qu'elle changeait de comportement et retira sa main de son visage. Il soupira, relâchant toute la pression et ferma les yeux de soulagement.

Les rouvrant, il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Vous m'avez fait peur lieutenant.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, le regard fuyant.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui tentait de lui échapper en allant sous les couettes et la tint entre les siennes. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et afficha un air surprit. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Martha et Alexis étaient parties sans doute rassurées.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda leurs mains jointes. Elle soupira.

- Castle, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Elle ferma les yeux, le plus dur était fait. Elle souhaitait qu'il comprenne et qu'il n'insiste pas. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, timide presque inexistant mais bien là. Elle le vit acquiescer.

- Bien, je comprends. Si vous avez besoin, je suis là.

Elle retrouva le sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- Je sais, merci Castle.

Il sourit doucement lui aussi et se leva, défaisant leurs mains liées. Elle sentit ses mains froides devenir glacées. Un léger soupir lui échappa et elle le regarda partir. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

- Vous voulez un vers d'eau ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle releva le visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il quitta la chambre et ferma la porte lorsqu'elle le rappela. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Surtout, dîtes à Martha et Alexis que je suis vraiment désolée, demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit puis hocha la tête, elle lui offrit un sourire confus en retour. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et tourna la tête vers la fillette qui n'avait pas manifesté sa présence.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui ouvrit grands les bras. Emma s'approcha, ravit.

- Même si je pu le gorille ? préféra-t-elle demander.

La fillette rit de bon cœur avant de s'installer dans ses bras, elle sentit une main passer délicatement dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, savourant le geste. Beckett posa l'autre dans son dos.

- J'ai eu peur, entendit-elle murmurée.

Sa respiration se coupa, elle _parlait._ La jeune femme se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre elle, elle la sentit glisser et la vit poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Emma ferma doucement les yeux, désormais rassurée. Elle posa une de ses mains sur un genou de Kate et sentit la jeune femme la lui prendre pour resserrer ses doigts dessus. Elle sourit, ensommeillée.

Elle s'endormit bien vite, les caresses dans ses cheveux la berçaient doucement ainsi que la respiration régulière de la jeune femme. Beckett le remarqua et sourit avant de coller son dos contre le mur, un coussin s'y trouvait, rendant la chose confortable.

Elle entendit Castle ouvrir la porte et rentrer dans sa chambre, un verre d'eau à la main. Il le lui tendit et elle le prit, le portant instantanément à sa bouche. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la fillette endormit. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne s'entendit même pas parler.

- Elle vous a adopté apparemment.

La jeune femme sourit et posa le verre à moitié vide sur la table de nuit avant de faire face à l'écrivain.

- Elle m'a parlé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, murmura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Qu'à-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle avait eu peur, sourit-elle tristement.

- Elle n'est pas la seule.

Le silence se fit, ils ne lâchaient pas la demoiselle du regard, attendris. Beckett était encore légèrement secouée par son cauchemar.

- Elle est venu me chercher dans ma chambre après que vous ayez crié, lui dit-il.

- J'ai crié ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, murmura-t-il, le regard absent.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, navrée.

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire rassurant et passa furtivement sa main au dessus de la sienne.

- Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, elle a murmuré votre prénom mais j'étais beaucoup trop inquiet pour y avoir fait attention.

Elle sourit doucement, le remerciant de se confier indirectement. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire pareil un jour juste pour connaître les sensations que ça lui procurerait et de faire comprendre à Castle qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Elle le vit baisser la tête, se concentrant sur la fillette endormit.

Une question vint s'imposer dans son esprit. Que serait-elle sans lui ? Probablement pas la jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait jamais ce sourire rayonnant sur le visage si souvent, elle ne se sentirait pas si heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle ne rirait pas de cette manière, peut être serait-elle heureuse quand même ? Sans lui ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais avait pourtant du mal à se l'avouer.

Elle le regarda et un sourire vint étirer ses fines lèvres. Que serait-elle sans lui ? Une carcasse vide où trônerait les toiles noires tissées de son passé, elle aurait replongée et abandonné lors de la toute première piste sur le meurtre de sa mère. Ce jour là, elle avait trouvé réconfort chez Castle. La personne en qui elle avait le plus besoin de son soutient.

Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle le vit se lever. Elle le rattrapa par le bras.

- Merci Castle.

Elle semblait tellement sincère que toute tristesse disparut de son visage fatigué. Il lui sourit alors doucement.

- Je vous en prie.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts frôler les siens avant de la voir retomber sur le lit. Elle le regarda sortir de sa chambre avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne à l'esprit.

- Castle, appela-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Je vous raconterais, Castle, je vous le promets.

Il la regarda, lisant sur son visage une profonde sincérité puis il lui sourit doucement. En cet instant seul un remercîment sans voix fut tout ce qu'il restait. Il ferma la porte et ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, imaginant les prochains évènements.

Une part d'elle avait peur de tout lui avouer, elle se mettrait ainsi à nu et perdrait tout contrôle. En sera-t-elle capable ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, elle espérait aussi que sa _fichu_ fierté ne se manifeste pas.

Elle regarda la porte et malgré tout, l'objet en bois se transforma, ressemblant à celle dans son rêve. Elle se revit, la frappant de toutes ses forces, tentant de l'ouvrir alors que Castle mourait à petit feu à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais le pire, c'était probablement la présence et le rôle de son ex-partenaire dans son rêve.

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper aux souvenirs.

Oui, elle lui raconterait. Bientôt.

Elle le lui avait promit.


	7. Souviens toi

_Merci, merci, merci [...] merci à _**kalhan03**,** Mag13**,** Solealuna**,** Naftali**, **riribones**, **Niennaju **et **Sarah d'Émeraude **pour vos commentaires =)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6<span> : Souviens-toi._

Elle ramassa ses affaires, en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Emma émerge du pays des rêves. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant la moue endormit de la fillette. Beckett lui demanda gentiment de s'habiller et de descendre prend son petit déjeuner. La petite Mayer accepta son broncher et fit ce qu'elle avait demandé en silence. Trois petits coups retentirent à sa porte.

Le sourire de Castle inonda la pièce, elle l'attrapa et ses lèvres s'étirèrent elles-aussi en un joli sourire.

- Bien dormi lieutenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va, et vous ?

Il hocha la tête, répondant silencieusement à sa question et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain où il entendait l'eau couler. Il frappa légèrement et l'eau s'arrêta, indiquant qu'Emma avait coupé le robinet.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Non, répondit une petite voix.

- Ah, pourquoi ? s'amusa-t-il en entendant le rideau de douche s'ouvrir.

- J'suis toute nue ! s'offusqua Emma.

Castle rit tandis que Beckett commença à sourire. L'écrivain ouvrit légèrement la porte pour l'embêter et la fillette la claqua.

- Non, t'as pas le droit d'voir !

Il rit de bon cœur en remarquant la serviette coincée de la fillette dans la porte. Beckett le regarda faire, les bras croisés, clairement amusée par son comportement.

- Ta serviette est coincée, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Même pas vrai.

- Si, si, regarde, s'amusa-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes, collant son oreille contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit le fit rire.

- Oh, fit-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte puis la referma mais Castle la bloqua avec son pied.

- Mais arrêtes euh ! s'énerva Emma.

Elle l'entendit rire ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus.

- Kaaate, gémit-elle, il m'embête, se plaignit-elle alors que l'écrivain éclata de rire.

La concernée rit avant de demander à Castle d'enlever son pied et de la laisser se préparer, prétextant un prochain retard au commissariat. Il bougonna quelques instants, boudant jusqu'à ce que la fillette sorte et fasse tout pour se cacher de lui, se servant de Beckett comme bouclier. Elle émit un léger cri lorsque les mains de Castle faillirent l'attraper et elle bondit hors de la chambre, dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Castle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait, amusée par son comportement.

- J'adore cette gamine, lui confia-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle hocha légèrement la tête.

- Elle me fait penser à vous, s'amusa-t-il. Elle aussi impatiente que vous, c'est incroyable.

En retour, il se prit un oreiller en pleine tête alors qu'il riait, il le récupéra avant de le lui donner. Il lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit de la pièce. Elle regarda quelques instants la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres et secoua la tête, clairement amusée par son comportement enfantin.

Le silence se fit et elle se trouva soudainement idiote, là au milieu de la pièce, un oreiller en main et souriant béatement. Elle se contenta de reprendre ses esprits et de faire le lit, l'odeur du gel douche de la fillette flottait dans les airs, la faisant sourire un peu plus.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit Emma hurler de rire dans son bol de céréale. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour en voyant la fillette plier en deux sur son tabouret.

Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, elle remarqua l'élément déclencheur de l'hilarité de la fillette : Castle. Il s'était collé des Chocapic dans le nez et s'amusait à les sortir en soufflant très fort par les narines. Elle cru qu'Emma allait s'étouffer de rire. Parfois, il se cachait derrière le bar, Emma tentait alors de regarder par-dessus mais contre toute attente, la faisant sursauter, il se relevait, une autre bêtise inventée.

- Castle ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en articulant doucement.

Surprit, il tourna la tête vers elle et toute hilarité dans la pièce disparu. Emma les regarda tour à tour, un énorme sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mordillant son doigt, elle attendait qu'on recommence à la faire rire.

- Beckett, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, tenta-t-il.

- Ah non ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous mettre des céréales dans le nez peut être ?

- Mais, c'est pour faire rire la petite, se justifia-t-il.

Les bras grands ouverts, le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la petite explose de rire en voyant une céréale tomber du nez de l'écrivain. Hilare, Emma tenta de se contrôler mais son rire redoubla d'intensité en voyant l'objet de son fou rire sur le sol. Le rire de la fillette arracha un sourire à la jeune femme et un triomphant à Castle, peut être même soulagé.

- Tu veux des céréales ? demanda Emma lorsque son fou rire fut passé.

- Je crois que ça ira, s'amusa Beckett.

Castle lui tira la langue et elle lui répondit en plissant les yeux, un léger sourire accompagnant son regard malicieux. Elle bu le café que Castle lui avait préparé et commença à les presser tous les deux.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il la vit mettre son sac dans le coffre, il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

- Vous ne restez pas ce soir ?

- Non, Castle, je ne peux pas.

- Oh, fit-il, déçu.

Elle sourit devant sa mine faussement triste et s'installa au volant, direction le commissariat. Après un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur, elle vit Emma regarder distraitement par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Enfin, elle démarra et partit, des images et des fous rires pleins la tête.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle posa une main en haut de son dos pour la guider. Emma regardait le nouveau décor avec curiosité, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque le bâtiment se fit trop grand. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur l'insigne du commissariat avec un léger sourire.

Beckett et Castle la regardèrent faire avec amusement. Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait prise sous son aile, la fillette n'arrêtait pas de sourire et pas grand-chose la faisait rire. Peut être rattrapait-elle le bonheur qui lui avait si longtemps échappé ? Peut être voulait-elle s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, que toutes ces choses n'étaient pas qu'illusion ?

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Beckett en sortit la première et Emma allait faire pareille lorsque Castle se mit devant elle et ne bougea plus, lui bouchant le passage. La fillette commença à le pousser en dehors mais n'y arrivant pas, elle posa deux mains sur ses fesses et appuya sa tête dans son dos, en vain. Elle soupira de frustration et s'impatienta encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit le « gêneur » rire.

Alors qu'elle poussait un grand coup, Castle se dégagea du chemin et Emma faillit se retrouver par terre si l'écrivain ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle commença à rire et tourna la tête, cherchant Beckett des yeux. A son tour, Castle posa une main dans le haut du dos de la fillette et la guida jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle s'assit alors sur _sa_ chaise.

- Voleuse, murmura-t-il en en approchant une autre du bureau de Beckett.

La fillette lui fit un grand sourire et il s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il se baissa à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Beckett le regarda faire et lui lança un regard septique en plissant les yeux. Un sourire parfaitement innocent trancha les lèvres de l'écrivain et sa muse se concentra à nouveau sur sa paperasse.

Les deux complices fixèrent la jeune femme, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Sentant deux pairs d'yeux sur elle, elle commença à relever lentement la tête mais, comme si de rien n'était, Emma et Castle regardaient ailleurs. Elle posa ses yeux sur Castle et il haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Peu convaincu, elle retourna tout de même à ses papiers.

Ils recommencèrent leur manège mais cette fois Emma ne pu retenir un éclat de rire et Castle fit une mine outrée. Beckett le regarda faire en lui lançant un regard réprobateur et il lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Castle, vous initiez Emma à vos pitreries ?

- Non, c'est pas moi, c'est elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta la concernée.

- Emma avoue, Beckett ne va pas te mordre.

- Mais.. !

- Stop ! interrompit Beckett.

Ils baissèrent tout les deux le nez mais un sourire commun trahit leur hilarité. Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, lui arrachant un sourire à elle aussi.

- Castle, vous pouvez me faire un café ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis déjà partit, accepta-t-il en se levant.

- Merci.

A peine Castle partit, son téléphone de bureau se mit à sonner, elle soupira profondément et décrocha.

- Beckett, fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- _Kate, c'est Josh, c'était pour te dire que j'étais finalement rentré hier soir._

_- _C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- _Ton portable n'avait plus de batterie ou était éteint._

- Oh.

- _Tu étais où pendant la nuit ? _demanda-t-il légèrement curieux.

_-_ J'étais, euh, j'étais au bureau, de la paperasse, tu sais ce que c'est ! mentit-elle en parlant rapidement.

- _Mmh, _fit-il, peu convaincu.

_-_ Je suis désolé Josh, mais il faut que je te laisse, dit-elle avant de raccrocher précipitamment sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Elle laissa sa main sur le combiné, reprenant ses esprits et regarda Emma, horriblement gênée, malgré tout, elle se reprit rapidement.

Elle soupira et tourna sa chaise vers la fillette qui observait ses moindre faits et gestes. Elle lui sourit doucement et Emma le lui rendit. Mais soudainement son visage se fit moins expressif, plus impassible. Ses yeux se voilèrent, devenant foncés. Et les traits de son visage se crispèrent.

- Emma, commença-t-elle. Raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé, hésita-t-elle, cette nuit là.

Elle vit la petite se tendre immédiatement et elle prit soudainement peur. Elle la vit regarder ailleurs, réfléchissant, elle revivait la tentative d'enlèvement, ainsi ses yeux se voilèrent à son tour. Derrière Emma, elle vit Castle s'approcher, d'un léger signe de tête, elle lui demanda d'attendre et il le fit sans protester. Elle le remercia silencieusement.

La petite posa les yeux sur elle, elle semblait affolée.

- Je… je ne me souviens plus, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Beckett. Tu es encore en état de choc, ça viendra.

Emma hocha doucement la tête, peu convaincu tout de même. Elle avait peur, peur qu'en disant ce qu'elle savait, le tueur la retrouverait et lui ferait encore du mal, qu'il essaierait de l'enlever une nouvelle fois, qu'elle serait de nouveau obligé de lire ses droites, encore et encore. Elle ne vit même pas Castle s'approcher et posa une tasse de café fumante sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

Une odeur de café lui parvint aux narines et soudain, un flux d'image la percuta de plein fouet. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de _son_ odeur : il sentait le café. Elle agrippa le bras de Beckett, complètement affolée.

- Je me souviens, il sentait le café.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda la jeune femme.

La fillette ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs l'assaillirent. De nouveau, des flashs se baladèrent derrière ses paupières closent. Des sons, des images, des odeurs, le touché et enfin, le goût. Le goût de sa peau contre ses lèvres, de ses dents mordant sa chair dans un dernier acte désespéré.

- Je l'ai mordu, continua-t-elle. Fort, très fort.

- C'est bien Emma, l'encouragea Beckett, te souviens-tu d'autre chose ?

- Je…

De nouveau, elle essaya de se repasser la nuit dans sa tête malgré le peu de souvenir qu'il lui restait, une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle odeur éclaira son esprit embrumé.

- Il sentait la cigarette lorsqu'il me parlait.

Beckett se tu, la laissant continuer en paix. Mais la fillette ouvrit les yeux, désolée.

- Je me souviens plus après, chuchota-t-elle.

Beckett lui sourit et lui prit les mains, caressant le dos avec son pouce.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà très bien.

Un sourire illumina les traits de la fillette et elle serra un peu plus fort les mains qu'elle avait entre les siennes.

- J'aurais juste une dernière question à te poser.

Emma hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà offert une sucette ? Quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas, demanda Beckett.

La fillette sembla réfléchir quelques instants, fouillant dans sa mémoire de petite fille. Elle hocha finalement la tête et Beckett lui sourit.

- Il te l'a donné devant chez toi, c'est bien ça ?

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, en désaccord avec les paroles de la jeune femme, Beckett la regarda, sans comprendre.

- Où alors ?

- A l'école, pendant la récré, il me l'a donné en passant sa main à travers les barreaux de la cour, expliqua la fillette.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, cherchant un de ses deux collègues des yeux. Elle vit alors Esposito arrivé, puis peu de temps après lui, Ryan.

- Les gars ! appela-t-elle.

- Yep ? répondirent-ils.

- Cherchez-moi l'école d'Emma et allez faire un tour là-bas. Demandez à son enseignante si elle a vu un jeune homme offrir une sucette à la petite pendant une récréation.

- C'est comme si c'était fait Beckett ! lui assura Esposito en prenant ses affaires ainsi que Ryan et s'en aller.

Beckett sourit et se leva à son tour, attrapant sa veste et disparu dans le couloir. Castle et Emma suivirent la jeune femme des yeux avant de se regarder et de se lever à leur tour.

oOoOoOoOo

- Mme Scott ! appela Beckett en tambourinant à la porte. NYPD, ouvrez !

Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une serrure, puis une autre et encore une autre… Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur ladite Mme Scott.

- Bonjour Mme, désolé de vous déranger, dit-elle en montrant sa plaque. Je suis…

- Oh, votre petite bouille d'ange me dit quelque chose ! s'exclama soudainement la vieille femme un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Beckett lança un regard apeuré à Castle qui abordait une mine amusée puis reporta son attention sur Rose Scott. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

- Oui, je suis le lieutenant Beckett, nous nous sommes vu le soir du… Drame et…

- C'est ça ! Comment va la petite Emma ? coupa Rose.

Castle se décala sur le côté, laissant apparaître la fillette qui avait un doigt dans la bouche, tout en regardant le sol. Lorsque le silence se fit, elle releva doucement la tête, ne remarquant pas que toute attention était posée sur elle. Emma rougit alors violemment et tenta de se cacher derrière Rick qui lui souriait tendrement.

Rose lui fit un petit signe de main et Emma attrapa les jambes de l'écrivain. Se relevant, Rose reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Je peux vous posez quelques questions ? demanda cette dernière.

- Bien sûr, entrez, acquiesça la vieille femme en s'effaçant derrière la porte pour les laisser rentrer.

oOoOoOoOo

- Alors, je suis suspecte ? demanda Mme Scott avec excitation.

- Non, pas pour l'instant, lui répondit Beckett avant de froncer les sourcils. Excusez-moi, ça vous… plaît d'être suspecte ?

- Bien sûr ! Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours dans ma triste vie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, Beckett et Castle se regardèrent, l'écrivain semblait plus inquiet qu'il y a quelques minutes. Emma, elle, regardait tout autour d'elle, assise sur le canapé du salon, les mains sous ses cuisses et ses jambes se balançaient, tapant parfois le cuir.

- Mme Scott, commença Beckett.

- Excusez-moi mon joli minois, ne seriez-vous pas le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle par hasard ? demanda la vieille femme en ignorant Beckett.

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération et croisa les bras, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé de cuir. Castle la regarda faire, légèrement amusé.

- C'est exacte Mme, acquiesça Castle accompagné de son fidèle sourire.

- J'ai lu que la sortit du nouveau Nikki Heat était pour bientôt, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le sourire de Castle pâlit soudainement alors que Beckett se relevait, le sien étirant grandement ses lèvres.

- _Heat Rises_, c'est bien ça ? continua Rose.

Castle ferma un œil, anticipant la colère de sa muse mais étrangement rien ne vint. Peut être essayait-elle de se contrôler ? Ou bien voulait-elle tout simplement qu'il voit à quel point elle avait envie de l'abattre ?

Il osa alors un regard vers elle puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur la vieille femme qui ne comprenait pas grand chose mais qui était tout de même bien contente.

- _Heat Rises_ ? lui dit Beckett. _Heat – Rises ?_ répéta-t-elle en articulant.

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur elle mais sa mine désolée l'énerva un peu plus. La vieille femme souriait de toutes ses dents, ravi comme elle le serait devant un bon film, il ne lui manquait plus que le pop-corn.

- _Heat _plus loin _Rises_ ?

Il lui fit alors un énorme sourire innocent, en vain. Elle le foudroya du regard et leva un doigt, furieuse.

- Je vais vous tuer Castle, vous le savez au moins ?

- Honnêtement, maintenant je commence à ne plus avoir des doutes, en effet, grimaça-t-il.

Elle tordit sa bouche pour éviter de sourire et son téléphone sonna, faisant légèrement envoler sa colère. Elle s'excusa tout en se levant puis alla décrocher un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi est-elle si en colère ? demanda Rose.

- Et bien, commença-t-il en se mettant à la place de Beckett. Elle est ma muse, c'est la véritable Nikki, confia-t-il.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement de tête continu, comme si la vieille femme ne pouvait pas le croire.

- Je ne ressemble pas à Nikki Heat, Castle, gronda la concernée en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne en souriant alors que la jeune femme lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait se pousser. Il la regarda alors puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place, s'amusa-t-il.

Les yeux de Beckett lui lancèrent des éclairs et s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à une passoire, le mieux était de se pousser.

- Ou pas, termina-t-il.

Mme Scott sourit en les voyant faire, les trouvant adorables puis se concentra alors sur la jeune femme.

- Mme Scott, commença cette dernière. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez vu un jeune homme donner une sucette à Emma, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exacte.

- Où ?

- Juste devant chez elle.

La fillette releva soudainement les yeux, montrant qu'elle était en désaccord avec les propos de Rose Scott. La vieille femme soupira puis baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi me mentir, Mme Scott ? demanda Beckett d'une voix douce.

- J'ai tendance à m'amouracher des petites filles, surement parce que la mienne est partit trop tôt, sourit-elle tristement.

Toute trace d'une quelconque colère s'envola, laissant place à la tristesse et à une légère compassion.

- Je voulais garder un œil sur Emma, je me disais que je la protégeais un minimum comme ça.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous la protéger ? demande Beckett.

- J'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle était maltraitée par ses parents adoptifs, n'importe qui l'aurait vu.

Le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Beckett le brise d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé les services sociaux ?

Rose sourit franchement et regarda la fillette s'amuser à passer ses doigts sur le cuir usé du canapé.

- Son père adoptif s'en sortait toujours grâce à des pirouettes, je n'ai jamais su comment il faisait mais il était très doué. Pourtant, il était imbécile, il était imbu de lui-même.

La vieille femme fit une légère pause, personne ne l'interrompit, ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas finit.

- D'un côté, je crois qu'il mérite ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Et de l'autre ? demanda Castle.

Un regard d'un bleu perçant mais fatigué se posa sur lui, il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise et se dandina sur le canapé.

- De l'autre, reprit-elle, personne ne mérite un sort pareil, pas même un enfoiré comme lui.


	8. Question innocente

_"L'innocence est la meilleure défense de l'enfant."_

_Lao She._

_Merci à _**Sarah d'Émeraude **et **Solealuna** pour vos commentaires. Vous me faites grandement sourire et ça fait toujours plaisir de vous voir au rendez-vous =).

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7<span> : Question innocente._

La serrure se fit entendre dès lors où ils sortirent de la maison de Rose Scott. Le cœur du lieutenant Beckett était lourd, c'est toujours incroyable le nombre de choses douloureuses que les gens peuvent cacher. Leur passé, le futur, leur regret, leurs actes…

Mine de rien, elle fit un léger sourire à Castle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se rassurant de sa présence. Son téléphone dans les mains, elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile, sans but. Juste pour combler le silence avec un geste totalement inutile.

Les petits pas d'Emma se faisaient entendre près d'elle. La fillette s'était imperceptiblement tendu à leur arrivé près de son ancienne maison. De douloureux souvenirs devaient revenir à la surface, pensa-t-elle. Une part d'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir amené mais Emma était sous sa responsabilité.

- Que vous a dit Esposito ? demanda Castle.

- Il m'a dit de rentrer au poste, ils ont trouvé une piste.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'écrivain et le vit hocher la tête, elle sourit légèrement. Distraitement, elle regarda le ciel, il était gris. Lorsqu'elle fit cette constatation, des gouttelettes tombèrent sur son visage, elle fronça le nez et les laissa glisser.

Soudainement, la fillette se mit à courir et un peu plus loin, elle s'accroupit. S'approchant, Beckett et Castle la regardèrent faire et sourirent en la voyant fixer un gros escargot qui se trouvait sur le trottoir. L'humidité avait dû le faire sortir. La fillette l'attrapa par la carapace et le posa dans l'herbe. Elle se releva, fière d'elle et esquissa un sourire en le voyant mordre dans une feuille.

Emma se tourna vers l'écrivain et sa muse et fut surprise de les voir la fixer. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et tendit une petite paume à Beckett qui la prit délicatement. Elle s'installa entre les deux partenaires, Castle sentit une petite main froide se glisser mine de rien dans la sienne. Il la serra et sourit, attendrit, devant le geste parfaitement innocent de la fillette.

- Un, commença Emma en jetant un regard malicieux aux deux adultes.

- Deux, comprit Beckett.

- Trois, fit Castle.

Et tout les deux, ils la soulevèrent jusqu'au ciel. Emma éclata de rire et retomba sur ses pieds. Soudainement, le brouillard les entoura, leur donnant une drôle d'impression mais ils purent apercevoir les contour de la voiture de Beckett un peu plus loin. La fillette s'arrêta, les incitants à faire de même et un sourire malicieux étendit ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, la bouche des deux adultes fit de même.

- Le premier arrivé à la voiture a gagné, annonça la fillette en lâchant leur main.

Elle se mit à courir et Beckett et Castle firent de même, souriants. Ils laissèrent la fillette gagner et elle en fut ravie. Beckett ouvrit la voiture et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

- Alors Esposito, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Beckett en apercevant son collègue en sortant de l'ascenseur, suivit de près par Castle et Emma.

- Ah, justement je t'attendais, dit-il en s'approchant du tableau blanc. Alors, on est allé voir l'instit' de la petite comme tu nous avais demandé et en effet, elle se souvient d'un jeune homme pendant une récréation. Il avait donné à Emma une sucette mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la mettre à la bouche, Mlle Parker lui a prit le bonbon des mains et l'a jeté.

Beckett hocha la tête, montra son intérêt et insistant Esposito à continué.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, sourit-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Un homme est venu chercher Emma à la sortie de l'école un jour mais, ne l'ayant jamais vu, Mlle Parker lui a demandé son nom et son prénom puis a demandé à Emma si elle le connaissait. La fillette lui a dit que non mais avant que l'instit' lui demande de s'en aller, il était déjà partit.

- Elle se souvient de son visage ?

- Très vaguement, elle me l'a décrit comme un homme banal, à qui on ne fait pas attention et qu'on oublie vite.

- Il y a un « mais » derrière tout ça, je me trompe ? intervint Castle.

Esposito lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur Beckett qui attendait impatiemment la suite, tournant les pages du dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains bien que ce dernier ne lui donne plus d'information qu'il ne savait déjà.

- Mais, reprit-il non sans un sourire, elle se souvient parfaitement de la couleur de ses yeux.

- Eeeet ? firent Beckett et Castle.

- Il a un œil bleu et l'autre est vert.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes interdits, passant d'un indice totalement inutile à plus intéressant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise un homme avec des yeux de différentes couleurs à New York après tout.

- Emma ? demanda soudainement Beckett en se tournant vers la fillette qui se releva à l'entente de son prénom. Te souviens-tu d'un homme avec des yeux de différentes couleurs ? Bleu et vert.

La fillette réfléchit quelques instants, Beckett était de tout cœur avec elle, tout le monde semblait l'être. Un sourire rayonnant illumina les traits de la jeune détective lorsqu'Emma hocha la tête.

- Je me souviens de lui, mais pas beaucoup. Lorsque j'essaye de m'en rappeler, je vois pleins d'images.

- Des flashs ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui, je crois. Je le vois avec mon papa mais son visage est tout flou.

Beckett, Castle et Esposito sursautèrent lorsque la fillette parla de son père. La jeune femme s'accroupit devant Emma et lui sourit doucement.

- Ma puce, qui était cet homme pour ton père ? Son ami ?

Un regard vert désolé se posa sur elle et Beckett lui fit un léger sourire rassurant.

- Je sais plus mais je sais qu'il me faisait peur et qu'il était souvent avec mon papa.

- Pourquoi il te faisait peur ?

- Ses yeux, pas lui. Ca faisait bizarre quand il me regardait, on aurait dit qu'il allait me manger, souffla la fillette.

Castle ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer un rictus d'inquiétude, cet homme dont parlait Emma l'intriguait, surtout le comportement qu'il avait avec la fillette, la façon dont elle le décrivait…

- Esposito, appelle-moi la prison où est détenu le père d'Emma et demande un entretient avec lui au plus tôt, essaye de l'avoir dans la journée si tu peux, je vais me chercher un café.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, Beckett.

oOoOoOoOo

Le léger bruit des crayons de couleur frottant contre le papier la plongea dans ses souvenirs, elle se revoyait à l'âge de quinze/quatorze ans, dessiner tout ce qu'elle voyait, s'inspirant de ce qui se trouvait dehors, derrière sa fenêtre. Elle s'était arrêtée un temps mais un peu plus vieille, après le décès de sa mère, elle s'y était remise mais elle trouvait que chaque trait, chaque sourire, chaque étoile dans les yeux ressemblaient à ceux de sa maternelle et une boule lui serrait la gorge, l'air devenait irrespirable. Elle avait arrêté de dessiner, sa passion lui était comme passée, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Il faudrait qu'elle réessaye un jour, juste pour voir. Peut être que la douleur serait moins forte désormais…

Castle la sortit de ses pensées en entrant dans la salle de repos, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit doucement. Il se prépara un café en silence, tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle avait les yeux perdus sur la fillette qui dessinait, elle semblait totalement ailleurs comme lorsque les souvenirs remontaient trop rapidement à la surface. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait faire de perdre un être aussi cher si jeune, il aimerait en connaître la douleur pour mieux la comprendre et, peut être, essayer d'apaiser celle de la jeune femme.

La tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains devint brûlante, ce qui la ramena sur Terre. Il souffla sur ses doigts douloureux sous le regard amusé de sa jeune amie. Une fois sa tasse refroidit, il la prit dans une main et s'approcha de la fillette qui dessinait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

- 'Pas le droit de voir, marmonna-t-elle en pliant la feuille de façon à ce qu'il ne voit rien.

Elle fit une légère moue qui le fit sourire et il se recula en signe de rédemption. La petite se repencha sur son dessin, regardant Castle du coin de l'œil. Voyant qu'il discutait avec Beckett, elle se remit à dessiner, laissant un petit bout de langue dépasser au coin de sa bouche.

- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Beckett lui sourit, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas finis.

- Le même caractère, les même cheveux, les mêmes yeux, bien qu'un peu plus clairs, et enfin, un passé douloureux.

Cette dernière ressemblance la fit se raidir.

- Non, Castle. Son passé est plus douloureux que le mien.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une douleur pouvait être plus forte que celle qui animait Beckett depuis plus de dix ans. Sous le regard interrogateur de l'écrivain, elle soupira avant de détourner le regard, le posant sur la fillette.

- Elle a vu sa mère se droguer alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette d'environ cinq ans, elle a vu son père sombrer dans l'alcool, lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle l'a vu partir en prison, elle a été mise entre les mains de nombreuses familles, pensant qu'enfin, elle aurait un peu de répit…

Elle fit une légère pause pour croiser son regard. Elle dégageait un calme impressionnant qui ne correspondait pas à ses paroles. Elle respirait la souffrance de cette petite fille devant elle.

- On l'a battait chaque jours, chaque minutes peut être même chaque secondes. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et on le lui rendait bien. Elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur personne, peut être sur cette vieille femme à moitié folle et encore. Souvenez-vous des bleus sur son corps.

Elle fixa un point invisible derrière lui, c'était sa façon à elle pour ne pas lâcher prise, de ne pas craquer. Il aimerait l'arrêter et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser mais la machine était lancée…

- Ne dites plus que notre passé se ressemble, Castle. Elle a vécu beaucoup plus de choses traumatisantes que moi. Ma blessure a été faite il y a plus de dix ans et j'en souffre encore. Elle, ses blessures, se sont faites chaque jour, sans qu'aucune ne puisse cicatriser et elle n'a que huit ans.

Elle posa son regard sur la fillette qui s'était arrêtée de dessiner. Beckett se raidit immédiatement. Tout montrait qu'Emma l'avait entendu parler. Le crayon en suspend au dessus de sa feuille, ses yeux fixes voilés de douleur et son petit corps entier complètement tendu. Beckett se pinça les lèvres.

Elle aurait aimé prendre Emma dans ses bras, la bercer et lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tout signe d'ébranlement chez la fillette avait disparu et le crayon qu'elle tenait dans les mains, griffaient le papier.

Beckett en resta sans voix. Elle dût bien reconnaître que Castle avait raison. Cette enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, quoi qu'elle dise.

Ainsi se fit-elle pardonner de son débordement auprès de l'écrivain en prenant la tasse de ce dernier des mains avec pour seul objectif : lui servir un autre café et peut être lui avouer qu'elle était désolé grâce à un quelconque sous-entendus.

oOoOoOoOo

- Espo, tu as pu avoir un rendez-vous ? demanda Beckett en sortant de la salle de repos suivit de près par Castle.

- Oui mais pas pour aujourd'hui, demain au plus tôt.

Beckett fit une moue boudeuse et s'assit à son bureau.

- C'est mieux que rien, se persuada-t-elle. A quelle heure demain ?

- Vers huit heures.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia à mi-voix. Elle entendit Castle s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle releva la tête dans sa direction, lui faisant un léger sourire.

- Vous allez faire quoi en attendant demain matin ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Pour ne pas dire rien.

Un ange passa, ils étaient tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Beckett parcourra le dossier du père d'Emma des yeux, songeuses.

- Je me demande s'il a envie de la revoir, s'il l'aime toujours, fit-elle soudainement.

- Qui donc ?

- Le père d'Emma.

Il sourit, attendrit, devant les réflexions adorables de la jeune femme. Mais elle semblait véritablement anxieuse à ce sujet.

- Il a perdu la femme de sa vie, il a sombré dans l'alcool mais a tout de même réussit à chérir sa fille du mieux que son état le pouvait.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, soudainement intéressée. Remarquant qu'il avait toute son attention, il sourit discrètement.

- Alors, rassurez-vous, il l'aime, pense à elle et est impatient de revoir un jour sa petite fille. N'importe quel père le serait.

Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre puis finit par lui sourire, rassurée. Au bout d'un instant, Castle ouvrit la bouche.

- Ca vous dirait un McDo' ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu…

- Un McDonald's, ça vous dirait ? Avec la petite, préféra-t-il précisé.

- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas Castle. Je passe un coup de fil et je vous dis ça, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda se lever, son téléphone en main avant de répliquer en bon gamin qu'il était.

- Besoin de l'accord de papa ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le téléphone collé à son oreille, plissa les yeux tout en lui lançant un sourire ironique.

- Oui, _Josh _? fit-elle en insistant bien sur le nom de son petit ami.

Le sourire de Castle se figea sur ses lèvres et il la regarda tourner les talons. Il prit un stylo dans son pot à crayon et s'amusa à dessiner sur tous les bords de feuille qu'il trouvait. N'ayant plus d'inspiration, il fit un banal petit cœur, suivit de plein de petits motifs autour, le mettant en valeur. Il soupira et ayant l'intention d'effacer toute trace de sa nouvelle œuvre, il approcha la mine du stylo de la feuille.

Il entendit alors les talons de Beckett claqués sur le parquet. Une sueur froide lui parcourra l'échine et dans un élan remplit de stupidité, il recouvrit le petit cœur avec les autres feuilles. Il posa sa tête dans sa main, l'air innocent. Ce qui rendit Beckett méfiante lorsqu'elle se retrouva près de lui. Elle regarda son bureau puis Castle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'osait pas la regarder. La brunette fronça les sourcils puis finit par hausser les épaules en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Alors ? demanda Castle.

- Josh a une opération très importante de prévu, il ne rentrera pas pour manger. Donc…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini, la tornade Castle s'était levée de sa chaise en direction de la salle de repos où dessinait encore la fillette. Elle le vit discuter quelques instants avec Emma puis la vit ranger son dessin précieusement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Beckett se leva, attrapant sa veste et celle de la fillette au passage, et se rapprocha des deux complices qui sortaient de la salle de repos. Beckett tendis le manteau à Emma, qui l'enfila rapidement. La brunette passa une main dans le col de la fillette pour en sortir ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés.

Spontanément, Emma vint prendre la main de Beckett ainsi que celle de Castle, ils s'élancèrent tout les trois vers l'ascenseur avant que la voix d'Esposito ne retentisse.

- Vous allez où ?

- Au McDo' ! se contentèrent-ils de répondre sans se retourner.

Esposito les regarda partir, les bras croisés et un sourire sur le visage. Tous les trois, ils s'étaient bien trouvés, songea-t-il.

oOoOoOoOo

Des cris et encore des cris. Des gamins qui couraient partout en hurlant et leurs parents qui essayaient de les attraper, leur blouson en avant. Beckett se rapprocha discrètement de Castle, apeurée par ces petits énergumènes. Emma, tant qu'à elle, semblait complètement surexcitée à l'idée d'aller dans les jeux. Les yeux pétillants, elle regardait avec envie les petits démons courir partout.

Castle semblait totalement à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement, ce qui rassura un minimum Beckett. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants… De loin. Non, il ne faut pas non plus exagérer mais elle devait bien avouer que ce genre de gamin terrible lui posait problème. Ce même genre de gamin qui tirait les couettes des petites filles. Oui, ça sentait le vécu.

Ils commandèrent rapidement, Beckett prit le même plat que Castle, c'est-à dire un truc énorme ! Ce qui surprit beaucoup ce dernier. Emma choisit un menu enfant, accompagné d'un petit jouet. Elle avait le choix entre celui pour les garçons et celui pour les filles. Sans surprise, elle prit celui des garçons avec pour justification : « le rose, c'est pour les filles ». Beckett avait tout de suite sentit le regard qui en disait long de l'écrivain sur elle suite à la dernière phrase de la fillette.

Ils se cherchèrent une table parmi les tornades d'enfants, accompagnés de leurs ballons de couleur différentes. Ballons qu'Emma ne tarda pas à repérer à l'entrée du fast-food. Beckett et Castle le remarquèrent et se sourirent d'un air entendu. La jeune femme prit la fillette par la main, l'emmenant se laver les mains. Lorsque la petite ne regarda pas, Beckett se pencha vers Castle et lui murmura quelque chose. Bien qu'il ne la voie pas vraiment, il pouvait sentir de la joie dans sa voix.

Lorsque la fillette revint à la table, les mains encore toutes mouillées, elle se retrouva face à un ballon violet. Un énorme sourire trancha ses lèvres et elle remercia Castle d'un regard brillant de joie. Beckett s'installa aux côtés de l'écrivain tandis qu'Emma se mettait en face d'eux, son ballon précieusement posé à côté d'elle. Castle s'amusait à la voir jeter quelque coup d'œil à son nouveau jouet gonflable, se rassurant de voir qu'il ne s'était pas envoler.

Après avoir fini son repas, elle demanda si elle pouvait aller jouer et tout deux acceptèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Mais au bout de quelques instants, la fillette revint, en sueur, pour demander à Beckett si elle voulait bien lui attacher les cheveux, prétextant avoir trop chaud. La jeune femme chercha sur ses poignets de chouchous, qu'elle trouva et fit deux couettes à la fillette qui repartit aussitôt au pas de course. Beckett la regarda jouer dans les jeux avec un sourire tendre, presque rêveur.

- Vous allez avoir du mal à la voir partir, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers Castle et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

- Probablement mais vous aussi.

- C'est vrai.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il avoue aussi facilement sans jouer le caïd.

- Elle me fait penser à vous, ce serait normal que je sois attristé, fit-il alors.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, voilà pourquoi il avait avoué si facilement.

- Non sans rire, le fait qu'elle vous ressemble la rend deux fois plus attachante pour moi.

Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel une seconde fois mais elle croisa le regard sincère de Castle et elle sut qu'il disait la vérité, bien que maladroitement. Beckett lui sourit alors timidement, le remerciant à sa façon et il en fut ravit, à sa façon. Trouvant la situation embarrassante, elle détourna le regard et porta sa paille à sa bouche, aspirant le contenu de son gobelet. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans son verre en plastique. Ce qui fit doucement sourire Castle.

Alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, elle lui piqua une frite, puis une autre avant que, d'un geste, rapide, l'écrivain ne lui attrape le poignet, la prenant en flagrant délit. Son air triomphant la fit tout de même sourire mais elle n'était pas fière.

- Je vous avais dis de prendre de grandes frites au lieu des petites, lui rappela-t-il en lui lâchant le poignet.

Il sourit en l'entendant marmonner. Elle fit la surprise en montrant quelque chose du doigt, bien sûr, Castle tomba dans le panneau et Beckett en profita pour prendre d'autres frites.

- Hé !

Elle pouffa en ayant la bouche pleine. L'image d'Emma faisant la même quelques minutes plus tôt s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'écrivain. Son sourire devint énorme.

Quand on parle du loup… On voit les couettes.

Une petite tête brune, aux joues rouges vermillon, vint se rafraichir d'une gorgée de Coca. Les couettes de travers, elle était encore plus adorable. Castle regard discrètement l'heure à sa montre et prévint la fillette qu'il était temps de partir. Elle acquiesça et déclara qu'elle disait au revoir à ses amies. Castle la regarda faire, surprit.

- Quoi ? demanda Beckett.

- Et bien, quand Alexis avait son âge, j'étais obligé d'aller la chercher dans les jeux pour qu'on puisse partir.

Beckett pouffa de rire en imaginant l'écrivain dans ce genre de situation.

La fillette revint quelques instants plus tard, finit son sodas et ramena son plateau jusqu'à la poubelle.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tu veux faire un truc marrant ? demanda Castle à la fillette.

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il lui demanda son ballon et elle le lui donna, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Beckett. Il enleva le nœud du ballon, une fois fait, il le porta à sa bouche et inspira l'air qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'avala et avec un grand sourire parla avec une drôle de voix. La fillette éclata de rire et Beckett, bien que surprise, sourit de toutes ses dents.

- A moi, à moi ! fit Emma.

- Alors, prend l'extrémité dans ta bouche, voilà. Après, tu inspires l'air qu'il y a à l'intérieur puis l'avale la. Maintenant parle.

- Bonjour, fit-elle la voix complètement déformée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois. La fillette tendit le ballon à Beckett. Elle n'osait pas trop le faire mais si ça faisait rire la petite, pourquoi pas. Elle fit exactement pareil et elle parla avec une voix extrêmement aigue. Ils furent tous surpris un instant puis le rire l'emporta rapidement.

Beckett sentit les doigts de Castle se glisser dans sa main, elle se tendit mais avant qu'elle ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, l'écrivain s'élançait déjà vers la voiture, les clés en main, annonçant un fier « C'est moi qui conduit ». Beckett secoua la tête d'amusement bien qu'un peu déçu.

La fillette ne disait plus rien, elle regarda attentivement le lieutenant.

- Quoi ? demanda Beckett en sentant le regard d'Emma sur elle.

Elle regarda Castle faire de grand signe près de la voiture, tel un gamin arrivé le premier. Elle sourit malgré tout. La fillette qui n'avait pas répondu, se rapprocha de Beckett, le regard brillant dans la nuit. Elle attrapa sa main, une lueur de détermination au fond des yeux.

- Tu l'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.


	9. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

_"Ne dis pas à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes pour changer d'avis par la suite. L'amour, ça n'est pas comme choisir le film que l'on a envie de voir."_

_Paroles d'enfant._

_Puisque je n'ai pas posté depuis quelques jours, je vous mets un second chapitre =)_

_Merci à _**Solealuna**, **riribones **et **kalhan03 **_pour vos reviews ! Un peu de lumière dans ma chambre plongée dans le noir..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8<span> : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants._

Voilà. _La_ question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. En tout cas si elle était adressée à Beckett concernant Castle. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'était simple… Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'était arrêtée, cherchant un quelconque mensonge mais rien ne vint.

_Foutue culpabilité,_ pesta la jeune femme.

Elle avait alors repris la marche, ignorant la fillette mais cette dernière semblait être très attachée à la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Emma.

Haha, la blague…

Elle s'arrêta alors une nouvelle fois, la fillette fit de même. Elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se força à lui sourire.

- Ecoute Emma, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te répondre c'est juste que…

- Tu ne peux pas ? demanda timidement la petite Mayer.

- C'est ça, sourit Beckett.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite. Bonne gamine, pensa-t-elle. Elles reprirent la marche silencieusement mais au bout de quelques secondes, Emma rouvrit la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Etait-elle aussi bornée que la fillette ? Si elle avait pu, elle aurait enterré la petite pour qu'elle se taise. Mais le regard planté sur elle lui fit oublier cette idée stupide et la fit se souvenir qu'elle devait répondre à une question. Une idée germa dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et elle sourit doucement à la fillette.

- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te répondre mais, pendant qu'on cherche le méchant qui a essayé de te faire du mal, je vais y réfléchir et lorsqu'on l'attrapera, je te le dirais. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu, s'exclama la fillette.

Et elles se frappèrent dans les mains en souriant, celant ainsi leur accord. Castle les regardait faire de loin, un sourire ravit flottait sur ses lèvres. Que pouvaient-elles bien se raconter ? pensa-t-il.

oOoOoOoOo

Sur le chemin, elle avait déposé Castle en bas de chez lui et était partit en direction de son appartement. La fillette s'amusait à faire des grimaces aux passants, riant parfois aux éclats. Beckett lui jetait quelques coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, souriant devant sa mine réjouit.

Elle aimerait faire comme elle, oublier toute la laideur du monde, toujours voir le bon côté des choses et ne jamais être déçu. Elle aimerait avoir son innocence. Pourtant, sa vie n'avait pas été facile mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux, ils étaient parfois un peu perdu mais l'instant d'après, ils brillaient de joie. Kate l'enviait d'une certaine manière.

Regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle croisa le regard de la fillette.

- On est quel jour déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mardi, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Beckett passa une vitesse et la fillette brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- On pourrait aller au parc demain ?

- Je ne sais pas ma grande.

- J'aimerai vraiment y aller, insista la fillette.

- Je ferai mon possible.

Emma la remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Arrivées en bas de son appartement, Beckett sortit de sa voiture et marcha en direction de l'ascenseur, Emma la suivait de près, sautillante.

Dans l'ascenseur, le silence était maître. La fillette avait les mains dans le dos et s'amusait à passer d'un pied à l'autre. Beckett se surprit à faire de même et Emma dû le remarquer car son rire équivalait une jolie mélodie, englobant tout l'habitacle de métal.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Beckett tourna la poignée de sa porte, le sourire aux lèvres, elle fut frappée par l'odeur caractéristique des analgésiques dans son appartement. Malgré tout, elle perdit un peu son sourire.

- Josh ? appela-t-elle.

- Hey.

Josh sortit de la cuisine, un verre de vin en main et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ignora son faux sourire et le questionna sur sa présence dans son appartement.

- Je croyais que tu étais de garde cette nuit.

- Moi aussi mais je me suis trompé de jour, j'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'on était deux dans le même service, rit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle lui sourit doucement, amusé par sa moue gênée. Il bu une gorgée de vin et montra avec son verre la petite Emma qui était restée silencieuse.

- Tu as une fille cachée ? plaisanta-t-il. Non, parce qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Beckett mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la fillette puis percuta. Il était peut être temps d'aller se coucher, pensa-t-elle.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle d'un demi-sourire, Emma, je te présente Josh, Josh je te présente Emma.

- Bonsoir Emma, sourit Josh.

La fillette se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement, lui adressant un léger sourire. Elle était préoccupée par la place qu'avait Josh dans la vie de Kate. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une main.

- Viens, je te montre ta chambre.

oOoOoOoOo

- Josh, il est quoi pour toi ?

Beckett se raidit, penché au dessus du sac d'Emma, elle rangeait ses affaires dans la commode. Emma était installée bien sagement en tailleur sur son lit et elle semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à la réponse que Kate allait lui donner.

- C'est ton amoureux ? insista la fillette.

- Oui.

Le silence se fit enfin, pendant lequel Emma était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

- Je pensais que c'était Rick ton amoureux, moi, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Beckett haussa les sourcils mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas surprise mais elle la feint tout de même.

- Ah, pourquoi ? fit-elle en tournant la tête vers la fillette.

Elle la laissa réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Un léger sourire apparu alors sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle se releva et planta son regard vert de détermination dans le sien.

- Parce que Josh n'a pas la même façon de te regarder, il n'a pas les bons mots qui te feront sourire, il n'a pas les gestes pour te rassurer.

Le souffle de Beckett resta bloqué dans ses poumons, elle tombait des nus devant la maturité et les mots qu'employaient Emma. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle pouvait être si intelligente.

- Tu dois te demander comment je sais tout ça mais c'est simple, quand j'avais un peu de temps, j'allais dehors et je m'amusais à observer les gens, surtout les amoureux. Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient vraiment amoureux et j'ai réussi à en trouver des faux. Alors maintenant, je sais faire la différence.

Beckett sourit devant les mots enfantins qu'employaient désormais Emma mais la fillette redevint sérieuse et posa ses petites mains sur ses mollets croisés.

- Josh t'a peut être toute entière mais Rick, lui, il a ton cœur et ça, tu ne peux rien y faire.

Beckett sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Cette dernière phrase avait eu l'effet d'un uppercut reçut en plein visage. Peut être était-ce à ça que ressemblait la vérité qu'elle ne voulait s'avouer depuis maintenant trois ans.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle descendit les escaliers en tremblant, une main fermement agrippée à la rambarde qui longeait le mur. La tête ailleurs, elle repensait encore à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, des mots innocents mais qui avaient un effet dévastateur sur la jeune femme.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Josh, assit sur le canapé, avait dû l'entendre car il se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Josh t'a peut être toute entière mais Rick, lui, il a ton cœur… _

La voix de la fillette résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un disque raillé qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et se cacher aux yeux du monde, surtout à ceux de Josh, elle avait l'impression de le trahir avec un simple regard désormais et elle ne supportait pas l'idée.

Elle aurait pu en vouloir à Emma mais pouvait-on réellement en vouloir à la vérité ? A la lumière dans le noir ? A la lueur d'espoir qu'elle croyait disparue ? Bien évidement que non… Mais se l'admettre était encore une étape difficile à franchir et elle était seulement au premier obstacle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Josh lui demanda alors de venir le rejoindre mais sa voix ne faisait qu'un bruit sourd. Elle plissa les yeux, souhaitant que son vertige passe et surtout, surtout, que Josh ne se rende compte de rien, sinon, que pourrait-elle donner comme excuse ? Si elle n'était pas si fatiguée, elle aurait pu en rire.

- Tout va bien, Kate ?

_Manqué._

Elle lui fit un sourire crispée et sembla retrouver la fonction de ses jambes, s'asseyant près du médecin. Elle prit son verre de vin, en regarda le contenu avant de tout avaler d'une traite sous les yeux ronds de son ami.

Elle posa bruyamment son verre vide sur la table basse et relâcha son souffle. Beckett se releva d'un seul coup et dû fermer quelques secondes les yeux pour apaiser un vertige. Elle lança un énorme sourire à Josh et sautilla jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

Elle se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit, elle lui tendit une main, telle une enfant avant de s'enfuir dans les marches sous un léger rire.

Le jeune médecin regarda le verre vide de Beckett quelques instants, perplexe. L'alcool ne pouvait pas avoir un effet aussi instantané, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOo

- Kate, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers fiévreux de la jeune femme.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il avait vu son regard perdu lorsqu'elle était redescendue quelques heures avant, il avait su qu'elle était triste mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Et maintenant elle essayait d'oublier cette tristesse ou du moins, de l'apaiser comme le ferait les jeunes femmes qui boivent toutes les nuits dans les bars. Sauf que la boisson, c'était lui.

- Kate, arrêtes.

Beckett s'arrêta soudainement et planta son regard coléreux dans celui de son petit-ami. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse et il sentit ses doigts se crisper.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? gronda-t-elle.

Furieuse et frustrée, elle se rallongea à ses côtés et lui tourna le dos. Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et il lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour la retourner. Une fois qu'elle lui fit face, elle pu voir ses yeux brillants dans la nuit.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, tu veux ? gronda-t-il. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu essayes de noyer ton désespoir en couchant avec moi.

Elle reçut ses mots en pleine figure, c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais formulée avec des mots, son action semblait être celle d'une garce. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle sentit les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux et l'emprise que Josh avait sur son poignet se desserra.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, murmura-t-il.

Il s'était radoucit, il avait ce ton mielleux qu'elle ne supporta pas. Elle se retira violement de son emprise.

- Je vais _très_ bien, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, emplie d'une colère méconnue. Elle l'entendit rabattre les draps et se lever. Le suivant du regard malgré la pénombre, elle le vit se diriger vers la porte, son oreiller en main.

- Puisque tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, je me rabats sur le canapé, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, peut être que lui au moins ne me fera pas la gueule pour un rien.

Elle encaissa le reproche sans broncher mais cette dernière phrase la secoua. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larme, la lumière du radioréveil dansa devant elle et elle ferma les paupières, libérant une unique larme. La culpabilité lui prit la gorge et elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Elle toussa légèrement, essayant de se cacher de sa propre vulnérabilité.

Elle se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent et elle ne fit rien pour les effacer. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu oublier dans les bras de Josh ? Pourquoi profiter de lui ainsi ? Pour oublier Castle certainement, pour oublier _cette_ phrase dévastatrice de la fillette. Peut être pour oublier aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas Josh comme il le fallait, comme il le méritait, comme il l'aimait _elle._ Il était son meilleur ami mais encore une fois, même leur amitié passait après celle qu'elle partageait avec Castle.

Elle ferma de nouveaux les yeux et se releva, prenant son oreiller dans ses bras. Elle regarda l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, elle pouvait voir la lumière du réverbère s'échapper des volets et venir danser sur sa main. Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue et un sanglot crispa les traits de son visage. Elle l'étouffa en prenant une grande inspiration, elle se mordit le doigt, laissant la larme passer entre ses lèvres et venir mourir sur sa langue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva, son oreiller coller contre sa poitrine et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en silence et s'engouffra dans le couloir éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Tout était silencieux, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre fortement dans ses tempes.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle les scruta un moment, se donnant le courage qu'elle n'avait pas pour les descendre. Elle posa la pointe d'un de ses pieds sur la première marche. Elle le retira aussitôt comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé.

Elle rebroussa chemin rapidement, son souffle devint saccadé, sur le chemin, elle se traita de tout les noms. Mais lorsqu'elle passa près d'une porte entrouverte, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'y glisser une oreille. La respiration sereine et régulière d'Emma lui parvint et elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, laissant la lumière de la lune flotter sur le visage paisible de la fillette. Dans ses bras se trouvait le lapin que lui avait donné Alexis, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, elle semblait plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, sans démon.

Attendrie, Beckett ferma délicatement la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui l'avait apeuré quelques secondes plus tôt.

En regardant la fillette, elle y avait puisé le courage nécessaire pour tenter récupérer l'amitié de Josh et franchir l'escalier de feu.

oOoOoOoOo

- Josh ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle détestait avoir cette voix mais cette dernière lui permit de faire réagir Josh au quart de tour. Les cheveux coiffés avec de la dynamite et les yeux explosés, il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Se frottant l'œil, il se souvint du pourquoi il était couché sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon, je…

- Je ne veux pas d'explications, coupa-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et trifouilla les bords de son oreiller. Il s'en voulu de réagir de la sorte mais elle l'avait véritablement blessé. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendrit par sa mine désolée.

- Je savais bien que le canapé faisait moins la gueule que toi, sourit-il.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, boudeuse.

- Il ne ronfle pas non plus, _lui._

Elle lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure et il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Beckett le sermonna bien vite, lui disant qu'Emma dormait à l'étage. Il se pinça les lèvres, tel un gamin puis lui fit signe de venir s'allonger avec lui sur le canapé.

La tête sur son torse, bercé par la respiration régulière de son petit-ami, elle ne pu s'endormir immédiatement. Elle releva légèrement le visage et le regarda dormir. Elle dû bien s'avouer qu'ils sortiraient de cette histoire blessés, tout les deux. Probablement plus Josh, qu'elle. _Lui_, était amoureux.

Mais c'était plus facile de faire semblant que de lui briser le cœur…

_Mais Rick, lui, il a ton cœur… _

Chantait la douce voix de la fillette.


	10. Vieille connaissance

_"Où __serait __le __mérite__, si les __héros __n'__avaient __jamais __peur__?"_

Alphonse Daudet.

Merci à **kalhan03**, **Solealuna** et **Sarah d'Émeraude **pour vos commentaires ! J'en ai bien besoin =).

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 9<span> : Vieille connaissance._

La méritait-il ? Peut être. Mais avait-il le droit d'être l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de devenir heureuse ? Certainement pas… Il n'y pouvait rien, il tenait la place de celui que l'on plaint. Comment avait-il pu prévoir que le cœur qu'il souhaitait conquérir était déjà prit ? Avant même qu'il ne croise son chemin…

C'était ce petit bout de papier qui le lui avait dit. Bien caché sous l'oreiller de son amour, en faisant le lit, il avait dépassé et attiré son attention. Cette lettre qu'elle devait lire tous les soirs pour se faire un peu plus de mal, supposa-t-il. Cette lettre qu'avait fait prendre conscience que son cœur n'avait pas sa place dans le sien, comme il le croyait ou plutôt comme il l'espérait.

Jamais il n'aurait dû apercevoir ce bout de papier, pour le propre bien de la jeune femme et un peu du sien. Ainsi était-il le seul à avoir fermé les yeux sur ce duo improbable qu'ils formaient. Désormais il savait qu'on ne pouvait se damner même les yeux fermés.

Peut-être pouvait-il essayer d'oublier cette foutue lettre. Oublier le fait qu'elle ne lui avait _jamais_ parlé du meurtre de son mentor, apprit grâce à ce bout de papier. Un type bien ou plus intelligent que moi, pensa-t-il.

Le cœur en miette, il cacha la lettre comme il l'avait trouvé, la laissant dépassé un peu trop. Les yeux fixes, il caressait l'oreiller comme il aurait caressé sa joue. Il arrêta son geste doux pour en essuyer les larmes invisibles, pourtant, de longs sillons brûlants coulaient sur ses joues. Il se leva soudainement, ailleurs puis passa sa main sur les draps, effaçant les plis.

Quittant l'appartement, une phrase s'imposa dans son esprit et il pût y lire toute l'ironie de son sort, « If only ».

oOoOoOoOo

- Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi hier.

- Oh, un dessin ! s'exclama Castle.

Il fut surprit par le coup de crayon qu'avait la fillette, pour son âge elle dessinait extrêmement bien. Il y voyait distinctement deux personnes, elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux et souriaient discrètement, _amoureux_. Ces deux personnages avaient les traits de ceux des mangas, bien qu'un peu moins bien fait. L'un était une fille, les cheveux longs, bouclés et brun, une silhouette fine et des jambes interminables.

_Beckett._

L'autre était un homme, grand lui-aussi, les cheveux courts avec cette fameuse mèche qui tombait légèrement sur son front. Il semblait sourire plus que la jeune femme. Paumes contre paumes et face à face, ses doigts dépassaient les siens de quelque millimètres. Dans un costume élégant, il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

_Moi._

Castle releva les yeux vers la fillette, surprit par ce qu'il découvrait. Emma lui sourit grandement, visiblement, le message était passé. Il regarda le dessin une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'étirent elles-aussi.

_Elle et moi._

Mais un petit personnage au deuxième plan attira son attention. Rick ouvrit grand les yeux et… Non ! Il explosa de rire.

- Je présume que tu as rencontré Josh !

- Ouais, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

L'écrivain s'arrêta de rire et observa plus attentivement la fillette.

- Quoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Il est… Trop parfait.

- Un homme fait pour Beckett, conclut-il, ce n'est pas pour rien que son cœur l'a choisit lui.

_Au lieu de moi._

- Non ! s'exclama Emma, sa raison a choisit Josh.

- Et son cœur ?

- Il… Il hésite, bégaya-t-elle. Je crois.

Castle n'insista pas. Mais la flamme inépuisable qu'était son espoir se raviva. Beckett fit son entrée à ce moment là dans la salle de repos, son manteau déjà sur le dos et toutes ses affaires en mains. Elle était prête à partir pour la prison.

oOoOoOoOo

- Lieutenant Beckett, j'aimerai voir Kyle Mayer, s'annonça-t-elle.

Le policier se chargea de les accompagner jusqu'au point de « rendez-vous ». Kyle Mayer attendait, les mains jointes devant lui, anxieux. Il se leva soudainement pour crier contre l'homme qui les avait accompagné, demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Beckett, des flashs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Kate, resta plantée sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous, firent-ils.

La jeune détective ferma que temporairement les paupières, un autre passé la rattrapait, doucement pour bientôt la ronger.

- Kyle Mayer, hein ? fit-elle, impassible. Vous avez changé de nom ? Il fait… gentil.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais comme vous le voyez, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

- En effet, vous êtes de nouveau derrière les barreaux.

- Votre perspicacité ne vous a pas quitté lieutenant Beckett, ironisa le détenu.

Castle était totalement largué, il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Et Sorenson, comment va-t-il ? Vous êtes toujours… ? Nan ! s'amusa « Kyle » en posant son menton dans sa main.

Beckett semblait imploser, pour contenir sa colère, elle tira brusquement sa chaise et s'assit dessus tout en « douceur ». Les nuages commencèrent à se disperser, Castle comprenait la colère de sa partenaire et prit place à ses côtés. Kyle sembla s'attarder sur lui.

- Et lui, qui c'est ? demanda se dernier à Beckett. Un nouveau _boyfriend_ ?

Il posa ses mains liées par des chaînes sur la table, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il connaissait bien Beckett, ils étaient en quelque sorte lié par le passé, lui y était le coupable, le démon, le mal elle, elle était celle qui avait voulu tout arranger pour finalement devenir petit à petit la victime. Elle était le flic, il était le meurtrier qu'elle avait pourchassé et mit en prison.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un véritable _enfoiré_, il sentait le malaise qui habitait le lieutenant Beckett. Il lui sourit doucement et tenta de lui attraper les mains qu'elle retira rapidement.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire une chose pareille, lieutenant Beckett. Il était si jeune…

- La ferme Broderick ou plutôt devrai-je dire Mayer ? Tu va me dire tout ce que tu sais sur une certaine Emma Mayer.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il fit mine de réfléchir. Castle sembla

- Je ne la connais pas, qui c'est ? Elle est mignonne ?

- Un peu qu'elle est mignonne, difficile de ne pas l'être à neuf ans.

- Mais, c'est une gamine ! Beckett, qu'est-ce qu'une fillette vient faire dans ton enquête ?

Castle _tilta_ sur le tutoiement que venait d'employer Broderick à l'égard de Beckett. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut le manque de réaction de sa coéquipière comme si cela était _normal_. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lier ces deux personnes ? Quelle pièce du puzzle que constituait le passé de Kate lui manquait-il ? Peut être celle-ci, peut être la plus sombre, la plus douloureuse, la plus inoubliable, la plus difficile à vivre, la plus traumatisante… Mais la connaissait-il vraiment ou le supposait-il ?

Beckett semblait une véritable inconnue simplement croisée dans la rue pour l'écrivain. Des centaines de questions le troublaient. Des réponses qu'il ne voulait peut être pas entendre le tourmentaient.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, trancha Beckett, dis-moi si tu connais un Mayer !

- Aïe, arrête de crier, veux-tu ? s'écria-t-il en se tenant une oreille. Je… Ca concerne surtout le père de la petite, Kyle Mayer donc…

- Tu lui as pris son nom ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Emprunté. Et laisse-moi finir.

Il expliqua tout au lieutenant qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il lui dit tout, ou presque. On avait commandité le meurtre de Kyle Mayer, c'était Broderick l'assassin. Il s'était approprier le nom pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui, sachant que son « boss » ne le couvrait plus, il fallait qu'il se _démerde _lui avait-il dit. Il s'était occupé de la fille de Kyle qui n'avait seulement sept ans. Mais elle comprenait très bien ce qui se passait après n'avoir eu aucune réponse à « Il est où mon papa ? ».

- Il l'aimait sa gosse, précisa-t-il d'un léger sourire mélancolique. Je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir tuer après l'avoir découverte dans sa voiture, son doudou dans les bras. Elle était si innocente, si fragile. Elle me faisait penser à un oiseau blessé qui n'osait plus sortir de son nid. Je lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Je suppose que je lui ai menti.

Il fit une légère pause pour regarder le vigile qui lui rappelait où il était et ce qu'il avait commis. Il sourit tristement. Il voulu dire à Beckett qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité infliger de la peine à une si petite fille, jamais accepté le fait qu'il lui avait retiré son père mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne le blâmerait pas. C'était de _sa_ faute si Emma avait été ballotée de famille en famille, si elle n'avait jamais pu revoir le sourire tendre de son père. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la couleur de ses yeux, de sa peau, de son visage peut être.

La première fois qu'il aperçut quelqu'un le suivre, il crut au hasard et n'y pensa plus. Puis ça devint de plus en plus fréquent, beaucoup plus visible. Il eut peur et partit. Laissant la fillette dans une famille d'accueil, lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il revenait la chercher. Elle n'avait pas versé une larme mais la lueur de gaité qu'animait ses si jolis yeux avait disparue, laissant place au doute. Il lui avait mimé un baiser envolé et elle l'avait attrapé au vol sans grande conviction. Il lut alors dans ses yeux qu'elle avait _comprit._ Et lui venait de se rendre compte que le seul être humain sur terre qui l'aimait aurait _dû_ le détester. Il ne pouvait s'attribuer son admiration, il ne la méritait pas, en aucun cas.

Il était alors partit se dénoncer au lieutenant qui s'occupait de l'affaire et désormais il se trouvait _ici_ pour encore un certain nombre d'années.

Rien ne pouvait effacer le regard triste qu'elle avait posé sur lui avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, peut être pour toujours. « Babo » avait-il deviné sur ses lèvres, tel un murmure, une supplique. C'était le surnom qu'elle avait choisit pour lui, il ne connaissait pas la signification mais la connotation lui plaisait. Son père lui disait « N'oublie pas ta veste », lui disait « N'oublie pas d'être heureuse ».

Il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour la protéger, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait mourir que de le voir s'en aller, avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. La culpabilité l'avait envahit et il fut a deux doigts de tout lui raconter, de briser le rêve qu'elle vivait depuis que son père était mort. De lever les petits mouchoirs qui couvraient toute cette sombre affaire. Amèrement, il rappela à Beckett qu'il avait enlevé _et_ tué un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans.

- Tu avais les cheveux courts à l'époque, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

Soudainement, les yeux qui voulaient en savoir toujours plus s'agrandirent. Il venait tout juste de faire le lien. Il regarda Beckett qui faisait de son mieux pour oublier ce que Roderick venait de dire. Cinq ans de cela, Beckett et Sorenson s'était lié pour une affaire d'enlèvement, elle avait dit à l'écrivain qu'il avait retrouvé le tueur mais l'enfant…

- Je voulais pas, Beckett, je…

- On m'a envoyé son cœur Rode ! Celui d'un gamin de huit ans ! explosa-t-elle.

- C'était soit ça, soit ma mort ! cria-t-il à son tour.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais jamais fait un choix aussi stupide, je te connais !

- D'où me connais-tu, Kate ? De deux heures en salle d'interrogatoire ? Plus les quelques jours où tu es venu me voir en prison pour avoir plus d'information ?

- Ca ne tenait pas la route cette histoire !

- Tu l'as provoqué, Beckett, il a voulu te faire peur mais tu t'en foutais comme de ta première tétine ! Il t'a prévenu mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre alors tu as ce que tu voulais.

- J'ai reçu _son _cœur dans un _colis_, Rode, comment voulais-tu que j'arrête de chercher ? Je voulais juste mettre en prison cet enfoiré. Je…

- Je te comprends, j'aimerai l'arrêter mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage Beckett, il faut que tu oublie, lui dit-il doucement en posant une main sur la sienne. Ou c'est toi qui y passeras.

Castle se tendit à se contact, pensant que c'était les dernières minutes que vivaient Roderick. Mais rien ne se passa, Beckett refoulait toutes les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle. Après tout, cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle vivait avec la vision du cœur de ce petit garçon dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé son cœur, d'une certaine manière, elle « préférait ». Elle avait pensé que les parents ne supporteraient pas une telle vision de leur fils. Et elle non plus…

- Je l'arrêterai, se buta-t-elle. Je lui ferai payer, je te le jure Rode, il va le regretter.

Il soupira, vidé mais se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, ne surtout pas la contrarier lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, c'est ce qu'il avait apprit.

- Je saurai que c'est lui dès la première seconde où je le verrai, continua-t-elle, le regard absent. Et seulement après, je lui tirai une balle dans la tête, je…

Castle posa une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée. Elle lâcha toute l'air que contenaient ses poumons et ferma doucement les yeux pour les ouvrir brusquement puis se lever. Elle appela le vigile qui vint lui ouvrir. Castle alla faire de même lorsque Roderick le rattrapa par le chemise, le plaquant presque sur la table. Il lui murmurant quelque chose que Beckett ne put entendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle les regarda faire, silencieuse.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour sortir lorsqu'un murmure la retint. Elle ne se retourna même pas.

- Je pourrai la voir ? Hein, dis-moi que tu vas me l'amener ? supplia-t-il. Je lui dirai toute la vérité et…

- Et quoi ? Ce sera à moi de recoller les morceaux ? A moi de lu dire que tout ira bien, qu'elle n'aura plus rien à craindre ?

Il baissa la tête, honteux mais Becket n'avait pas terminé.

- Je te l'amènerai, promit-elle, elle a le droit de connaître la vérité mais je t'en supplie, ne fait pas disparaître cette lueur de malice qu'elle a mit tant de mal à retrouver dans ses yeux.

- Je t'en prie, dis-lui de ne pas oublier d'être heureuse.

Elle laissa l'homme de marbre pleurer en silence et s'élança dans le grand couloir de la prison pour, l'espérait-elle, ne plus revenir avant longtemps. Dans les propos de la jeune femme, il venait de comprendre que la fillette avait oublié.

oOoOoOoOo

Beckett était rentrée chez elle, elle avait demandé congé auprès de son supérieur. Elle lui avait tout dit d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucun refus de sa part, une voix qui suppliait de la laisser partir. L'envie de pleurer ne c'était pas faite ressentir une seule fois pourtant les images affluèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient clos.

Josh l'avait prévenu sur son répondeur qu'il était partit en Afrique et qu'il l'embrassait très fort. Peut être en avait-elle besoin seulement maintenant de ses baisers, peut être voulait-elle une nouvelle fois oublier dans ses bras mais il n'était pas là.

Un vide immense se fit dans son cœur et elle décida de le combler en se préparant à manger.

_Faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose._

Elle se mit à couper des pommes de terre se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait manger avec. Le regard absent, elle ne vit pas le couteau déraper et entailler profondément son doigt. Elle poussa un léger cri et regarda le sang couler sans faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Alors elle se dit qu'elle avait une excuse pour pleurer, elle le fit sans aucune honte, regardant toujours le sang s'éparpiller sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine.

Elle lança le couteau de toutes ses forces, envahit par une haine incontrôlable. Elle prit un torchon pour s'essuyer le doigt en sang et poussa un léger cri lorsque le tissu toucha la plaie. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Son regard passa rapidement sur le miroir mais le reflet qu'il lui renvoya lui fit peur. Elle était extrêmement cernée, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux au bord des larmes. Elle ne s'accepta pas et donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qui explosa sous la force pourtant désespérée. Elle hurla de rage, les morceaux de verre profondément enfoncés dans sa main ne lui firent aucune douleur. Elle ne sentait plus rien, à part peut être l'horrible souffrance qui l'habitait, venant de faire voler son cœur en éclat.

Emma n'était pas là, elle devait probablement dormir profondément en ce moment même. Chez Castle. Il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer, voir pleurer. Il avait un cœur pour deux. Il était toujours là pour l'aider, toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, toujours là pour la rassurer.

Toujours là pour recoller les morceaux, mais, cette fois, y arrivera-t-il ?

oOoOoOoOo

Castle caressa d'un geste tendre les cheveux d'Emma qui dormait à poing fermé. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant la fillette. Sur le pas de la porte, il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Dur journée que Beckett n'avait pu terminer. Il s'inquiétait, peut être un peu trop mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Beckett, lui demandant si tout allait bien, si elle avait besoin de lui indirectement. Elle lui répondait toujours, même au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais au bout d'une heure, il n'eut aucune réponse, son cœur commença à se serrer imperceptiblement.

Deux heures plus tard, toujours rien. La peur lui retournait l'estomac. Il se leva du canapé, tremblant et attrapa une veste légère. Il griffonna un mot à l'égard de sa mère et de sa fille s'il devait revenir seulement le lendemain. Une fois dehors, il héla un taxi qui l'emmena chez sa partenaire qui avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Castle frappa à sa porte mais au bout de quelques minutes, personne ne vint. Les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit doucement la porte qui, étrangement, n'émit aucune résistance. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur qu'il enclencha.

Il resta figé sur place. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine pour s'échapper par ses lèvres. Beckett n'était pas dans la pièce mais tout était sans dessus dessous. Des coussins arrachés, des plumes virevoltaient encore. Du verre, partout. Et des gouttelettes de sang.

Il posa toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée et monta le plus rapidement à l'étage. Des cris, des pleurs, des poings frappant désespérément les murs. Il ne pouvait entendre tout ça. Ces bruits s'échappaient timidement de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, complètement anéantit mais le regard qu'il croisa, complètement vide, lui fit froid dans le dos, faisant exploser son cœur en millier de morceau qui partirent se mélanger aux bouts de verre et au sang.

Beckett avait les yeux noirs, son maquillage avait coulé, montrant la couleur de la souffrance qui l'habitait et animait ses membres. Elle semblait si frêle qu'il tenta un pas en avant. Elle serra les poings et il vit sa main en sang.

- Kate, murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta, se rappelant de son nom, se rappelant que c'était _elle_ dans le reflet de la glace mais plus cette jeune adulte après la mort de sa mère. Haineuse, elle sauta sur Castle et le plaqua à terre. Surprit, il grogna lorsque sa tête frappa lourdement sur la moquette. Il réussit à se protéger des coups que lui portaient Beckett au visage. Elle n'y mettait aucune conviction tel un acte désespéré qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter.

Elle pleurait, elle ne faisait que ça. Elle avait peur, en tremblant presque. Au dessus de l'écrivain, elle continuait de le frapper avec toute la détresse du monde. Elle ne parlait pas, ses yeux vitreux le faisaient pour elle.

Castle réussit à faire pivoter Beckett sous lui, elle se laissa faire, lasse de se battre. Il bloqua ses mains en les maintenant fermement contre la moquette. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait dans un rythme effréné. Elle hurla toute sa haine. Le cœur en miette, Castle lui caressa les cheveux doucement, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là. Il était toujours là même lorsqu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin, pas d'un homme qui partait pendant quinze jours, la laissant seule pour combattre ses démons.

Elle pleura encore et encore, tentant de se cacher le visage de ses mains emprisonnées. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Sur la moquette, les larmes se mélangèrent au sang. Elle réussit à se libérer une main et caressa doucement le visage de Castle, lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la voir dans cet état.

L'écrivain se releva et elle eut peur, tentant de l'appeler, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler puis ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle sentit alors un bras passer derrière sa tête, l'autre sous ses jambes nues. Castle la souleva facilement et voulu la poser sur son lit. Le matelas n'était plus à sa place initial mais au sol se demandant probablement se qu'il lui arrivait.

Il sortit alors de la chambre et descendit pour s'installer sur le canapé. La vision de son appartement dans un tel état la fit trembler et elle pleura un peu plus. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir encore de l'eau dans son organisme avec toutes les larmes qui avaient coulé ? Elle ferma les yeux, pensant qu'elles s'arrêteraient de brûler ses joues.

Elle gigota dans ses bras, voulant descendre. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol doucement, de peur qu'elle ne tombe. Croyant qu'elle voulait être seule, Castle se recula légèrement mais Beckett se retourna lentement vers lui. La vision de son visage encore marqué par tant de souffrance lui faisait mal. Elle pleurait encore, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Elle fit un pas en avant, les morceaux de verre s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans ses pieds nus mais elle n'était plus à une douleur près. Tremblante, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouit sa tête dans son coup pour étouffer un gros sanglot. Elle sentit ses bras entourer son corps frêle et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Castle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Laissez-moi d'abord soigner votre main, elle fait peur à voir.

Elle pensa que toute entière, elle faisait peur à voir.

- Vous m'expliquerez pendant que je vous soignerai, murmura-t-il.

- Hum, hum, fit-elle en sentant les larmes remonter pour un rien.

Il la souleva jusqu'au canapé et l'installa confortablement. Il alla chercher tout se dont il avait besoin pour la soigner et s'installa à ses côtés.

- C'était il y a cinq ans, commença-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Respirez, Beckett ne va pas se jeter sur vous =D<em>

_Vous ne me détestez pas trop ? x)_


	11. Smiley Faces

_"Le __premier __amour __est __éternel, le __temps __ne __passe pas, c'est le __principe __amoureux."_

_Camille Laurens._

Merci à **kalhan03**, **Solealuna **et **Sarah d'Émeraude **("sous peine de mort" ? Vraiment ? x) pour vos commentaires ! Toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait chaud au coeur !

Le titre de ce chapitre vient de celui d'une chanson de Gnarls Barkley que j'adore ! =) A écouter !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10<span> : Smiley faces._

_**Flash-back, cinq ans auparavant. **_

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Elle cru à un miracle lorsque le capitaine la prévint d'une affaire en cours près du centre ville. Beckett voulu prévenir Lanie mais Montgomery l'en dissuada, mettant cette question dans un coin de sa tête.

Arrivée sur les lieux du supposé crime, elle partit rejoindre ses deux autres partenaires qui se trouvaient devant la maison, en bas des escaliers. L'irlandais semblait faire la moue tandis que le latino lui annonçait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne à sa rencontre. Un homme, extrêmement séduisant à la mâchoire carrée vint lu présenter sa plaque.

FBI.

_Et merde…_

Bien que peu insensible au charme du nouveau venu, elle fit une mine contrariée, elle ne voulait pas du FBI sur son affaire.

- Je me présente, agent Sorenson, FBI.

- J'ai cru le deviné, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

- Je ne suis pas là pour une visite immobilière, agent Sorenson, souffla-t-elle.

Une femme ayant les yeux fuyants attira son attention, ses yeux rougis montraient qu'elle avait pleuré et ses cheveux collés semblaient ne pas avoir été lavé depuis un certain temps.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, lieutenant Beckett.

- Il n'y a pas de corps, se buta-t-elle.

- Il s'agit d'un enlèvement.

Perdant patience, elle détourna son regard de l'épave humaine qu'était la jeune femme pour le poser sur Sorenson.

- Je suis lieutenant à la criminelle, je ne m'occupe pas des enlèvements. Je répète, qu'est-ce que je fais _ici _?

- Vous êtes là pour nous aidez, lieutenant Beckett.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'on fasse appelle à elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la meilleure, sourit-il chaleureusement.

Elle détourna les yeux et sourit doucement.

- Qui a été enlevé ?

- Tom, 13 ans.

_Tom, 13 ans… Un gosse._

oOoOoOoOo

Beckett haussa la voix :

- Il va falloir m'expliquer plus clairement parce que je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu plus D'UNE SEMAINE pour signaler la disparition de votre fils ?

Assise devant elle, le teint cadavérique et les cheveux toujours aussi sals, Ellen Evans se contorsionnait dans son petit fauteuil de salon. Le gobelet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se retrouva fendu, la faisant sursauter et cligner des yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne savez pas comment son les ados, bordel ! Ils vont, ils viennent. Et puis, je vous l'ai déjà dit, Tom est très indépendant, il se débrouille tout seul, et…

- Mais il n'a que TREIZE ANS ! hurla Beckett.

Ellen sursauta de nouveau, tremblante. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son jean troué.

Kate Beckett marqua une pause et plissa les yeux. La femme qu'elle interrogeait avait pratiquement le même âge que la flic. Mais elle semblait en faire beaucoup plus, son visage se montrait clairement creusé sous la lumière du plafonnier. Ravagé par la fatigue, elle avait tenté de camoufler des hématomes par du maquillage.

Depuis une heure que la jeune flic avait franchi la porte de cette maison, Ellen était passée par tous les stades : les larmes après avoir signaler la disparition de son fils, puis l'agressivité et la colère au fur et à mesure que l'interrogatoire se prolongeait et où elle ne pouvait expliquer _pourquoi_ elle avait mis une semaine à donner l'alerte.

- Et son père, où est-il ?

Ellen haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelle… Je ne suis même pas sûre de son identité. A l'époque, je couchais à droite et à gauche sans prendre de précaution.

Brusquement, Beckett s'exaspéra. Elle connaissait ce genre de femme, se retrouvant du jour au lendemain avec cinq gosses ayant cinq pères différents. Elle regarda plus attentivement Ellen Evans : cette fébrilité, ce regard fuyant étaient les signes criants d'un manque de drogue. Mme Evans était accro au crack. Point barre.

- On peut y aller, Sorenson.

Elle se leva, sans un regard pour la jeune femme fébrile assise dans son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte sur un soleil éblouissant.

_Il fait beau, peut être un signe._

oOoOoOoOo

Au milieu de la journée, après des recherches acharnées sans résultats, Beckett décida de se rendre dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour avoir un peu plus d'indice.

Arrivés devant la porte, Will et Kate se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'allaient-ils trouver à l'intérieur ? Beckett tourna la poignée puis la poussa et…

La chambre était incroyablement bien rangée, une pièce toute à fait à part de cette maison. Il y avait un lit double, bien fait une étagère contenant plusieurs livres d'écrivains décédés comme William Shakespeare. Un bureau, simple, ou trainait les affaires de cours de Tom.

- Ce gosse est un extraterrestre, remarqua Sorenson.

- Oui, il a… Toujours été différents des autres. Toujours à aimer ce qui était à détester connaître ce qui était à oublier. J'ne sais pas de qui il tient ça.

_Pas de toi en tout cas,_ pensa Beckett.

Inspectant la chambre de fond en comble, elle remarqua un cahier caché entre le matelas et les lattes. La couverture était décorée de papillon, de fleurs, de visages souriants comme le serait le journal intime d'une jeune fille. Intriguée, elle s'assit délicatement sur le lit et entreprit d'ouvrir la première page.

Comme dans un bouquin, le titre du journal s'appelait « smiley faces ». Elle tourna une nouvelle page et se retrouva face à une phrase :

Ferme les yeux et tu verras.

Malgré tout, elle sourit. Tournant une nouvelle page, elle se trouva en face d'une feuille blanche. Mais une écriture discrète et ronde dans un coin attira son attention.

Appartient à Hanna Grey, n'y toucher pas si vous tenez à la vie (oui, il peut mordre ce journal).

Un sourire trancha enfin ses lèvres. Parcourant le journal d'un regard brillant, elle découvrait des photos de « Hanna » lorsqu'elle était jeune souvent accompagnée d'un garçon, ayant probablement le même âge qu'elle. Une écriture plus maladroite était inscrite près de l'image. « Tommy _»_ y était marqué, suivit d'un smiley souriant.

Au fil des pages et de son enfance, les smiley souriants se transformaient petit à petit par des cœurs d'abord discrets puis un peu plus voyant. Les regards remplis de malice se transformaient en regard débordant de tendresse. Puis, bientôt, Tommy se retrouvait seul à regarder l'objectif, Hanna le dévorait des yeux, un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres.

Le journal était remplit de Tommy par ci, Tommy par là. Puis, les cœurs se firent moins présents, les smiley moins souriants, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à l'envers, enfin, des larmes vinrent noyer leurs yeux en forme de bâton.

Bientôt, Hannah se retrouva seule face à l'appareil, le regard fuyant, la bouche tristement alignée, les yeux vides, ses cheveux blonds semblaient moins lumineux. Elle écrivait alors qu'il était partit, la laissant seule face à ses tourments, aux sons qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, aux lettres qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer.

Soudainement, Beckett comprit, Hanna était _sourde-muette_.

Puis, les fleurs refirent surface petit à petit, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir de le revoir un jour. Un morceau de papier découpé se trouvait au milieu d'une page, entourée de note de musique, d'oiseau chantant, de violoncelle. Une petite phrase qui semblait dire beaucoup.

_Ton rire de violoncelle me manque…_

_Tommy._

Etant sourde-muette, Hanna devait avoir un rire plus grave qu'une jeune fille « normale ». Beckett trouva pourtant cette simple phrase remplie de promesse. Une photo ornait la page suivante, Tom s'y trouvait, tenant entre ses mains un magnifique violoncelle. Elle comprit alors la signification de cette petite phrase.

La page suivante dévoila une autre douceur du même type.

_Quand reviendras-tu milady ?_

Le papier semblait avoir été plié et déplié des centaines de fois, l'encre avait légèrement bavé, rendant la chose encore plus belle. Des auréoles étaient tristement formées vers le surnom, grossissant le point d'interrogation.

La photo d'une moitié de cœur formé sur le sable apparut, suivit de près par son autre moitié, dessiné différemment, probablement l'œuvre de Tom. Les deux photos avaient été découpées pour en former qu'une seule.

Beckett était subjuguée par la tendresse qu'unissait ces deux adolescents, rêvant d'une histoire d'amour comme la leur. Si subjuguée qu'elle sursauta lorsque Will Sorenson s'assit près d'elle. Machinalement, elle mit le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, elle voulait se perdre encore un peu plus dans la beauté de cette histoire d'amour devenue impossible par la distance.

- Qui est Hanna Grey ?

Un sourire alors maternel apparut sur les lèvres gercées d'Ellen Evans.

- C'était sa meilleure amie, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tous petits.

- « C'était » ? questionna Beckett.

- Oui, les parents d'Hanna ont dû déménager à l'autre bout du pays, je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler après ça.

- Vraiment ? Votre fils n'a jamais insisté pour garder le contact ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Il l'aime plus que tout cette gamine, il lui envoyait des centaines de lettres par ans, des milliers de petits mots mais il n'a jamais eu de retour. Je lui ai dis que ça ne servait rien, qu'il allait se détruire mais il est têtu.

- Vous connaissez ce carnet ? demanda Beckett en sortant le journal d'Hanna de sa poche.

Les yeux bleus vifs d'Ellen s'écarquillèrent. Elle prit brusquement le carnet dans ses mains, le feuilletant comme si sa vie se tenait dans le creux de ses mains.

- Mon Dieu, mais… C'est le journal d'Hanna ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me souviens qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire la couverture lorsqu'elle le commençait. Mon Tommy a un véritable don pour le dessin.

Elle tourna de nouveau quelques pages puis s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les promesses cachées.

- Tous les petits mots qu'il lui avait envoyé, souffla-t-elle.

Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux.

- « Milady », lut-elle, c'était le surnom qu'il s'amusait à lui donner, elle répliquait en disant qu'elle n'était pas une _lady_.

Beckett reprit doucement le carnet des mains tremblantes d'Ellen, lui disant qu'elle le lui rendait bientôt. D'une voix douce, le jeune agent du FBI l'emmena sur le lit de son fils où elle put enfin se rendre compte que Tom n'était _pas_ là.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle aurait aimé franchir la porte de cette maison et annoncer que Tom était rentré, qu'on l'avait retrouvé mais elle pouvait seulement se l'imaginer. Du coin de l'œil, Will l'observe silencieusement, la dévorant du regard. Elle sait bien qu'il a un faible pour elle et inversement.

- On va le retrouver, fit Sorenson comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Elle s'obligea à hocher la tête, pour le rassurer qu'elle y croit aussi. Mais depuis quelques jours les preuves manques cruellement, la dernière « personne » à avoir aperçu Tom Evans était une caméra de surveillance filmant son entrée dans un taxi. Ils avaient retrouvés le chauffeur qui conduisait le véhicule qui avait affirmé avoir ramené Tom chez lui.

Il n'y avait plus rien, le néant.

_Où es-tu Tom ?_ demanda Beckett intérieurement priant presque que le jeune garçon lui réponde.

_As-tu voulu fuir ta mère ? Ou retrouver Hanna ?_

Après mûre réflexion, Hanna restait la meilleure possibilité.

_Peut-être les deux finalement…_

Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, oubliant le visage angélique de Tom et le sourire tendre d'Hanna. Elle savait qu'elle mettait un peu trop de sentiment dans cette affaire, qu'elle y ressortirait les ailes brûlées.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Will voyait Kate s'acharner pour ne rien récolter. Une semaine que les cernes sous ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus noirs. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il sentait déjà ce besoin de la protéger d'elle-même. Il connaissait son histoire, il savait pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle _agissait_ de cette manière.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son genou, lui faisait ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

- Kate, on est arrivé.

Le regard hagard, elle se demanda quelques instants où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint au visage : l'enlèvement, Tom, Hanna, le manque de preuve, le néant puis la douleur.

Elle tourna un regard douloureux à l'agent du FBI et lui murmura, telle une supplique :

- Monte avec moi, je t'invite à boire un verre.

La barrière du vouvoiement vu rayer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle lui fit un sourire maladroit devant son air surprit. Finalement, il accepta.

oOoOoOoOo

Epuisée, Beckett lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Vodka, je crois qu'on en a besoin.

Elle parut hésiter une fraction de seconde, pesant le pour et le contre, puis accepta, sortant la bouteille du placard. Prenant les petits verres appropriés, elle les rempli, mettant quelques gouttes à côté.

Beckett lui tendit un verre et ils trinquèrent. Elle but cul-sec et posa le récipient vide sur l'îlot central de sa cuisine.

- On va le retrouver, hein ? demanda la jeune femme en fixant la bouteille d'alcool.

- Beckett…

- Dis-moi qu'on va le retrouver.

Elle attrapa la vodka et s'en servit un verre qui finit comme le premier. Alors qu'elle réitérait son geste, une main ferme mais douce se referma sur son poignet.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, il ne faut pas que tu t'imagine les pires et les meilleurs scénarios. Il faut que tu laisses le destin choisir.

De colère face à cette dernière phrase, elle serra son verre de toutes ses forces qui finit par exploser. Elle sentit les morceaux de verre briser s'enfoncer dans sa peau puis la piquer à cause de l'alcool. Le _destin_… Elle _détestait_ le destin.

- Le destin ? fit-elle. Ce même destin qui m'a enlevé ma mère ? Celui qui a séparé Hanna et Tom ? Hein, Will, quel destin devra choisir ? _Lequel _? hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Il prit son visage en coupe puis l'embrassa, y mettant toute la douceur dont il était capable pour réussir à la calmer. Elle se figea, relâchant tous ses muscles imperceptiblement tendu. Lorsqu'elle se clama enfin, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et observa sa réaction sans lâcher son visage.

- Le destin, c'est de la merde, se buta-t-elle.

Il sourit, la regardant, la dévorant puis la ré-embrassa. Les pas douloureux firent place aux pas maladroits qui prirent la direction de la chambre. Les vêtements voltigèrent au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Ils avaient besoin d'oublier dans les bras de l'autre, pour en ressortir plus fort.

Au petit matin, Kate Beckett aura retrouvé cette petite lueur dans ses yeux qui s'appelle : _espoir_.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cette nuit là. Ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée mais préféraient remettre ça _à_ _plus tard_. Ils devaient réfléchir à ce qui allait en suivre mais le petit Tommy restait numéro un dans les priorités.

Son café en main, Beckett s'installa à son bureau. Elle passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux courts et bu une gorgée de son breuvage favori. Un homme s'arrêta à son niveau, le nez dans des papiers.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda ce dernier faisant relever les têtes de deux partenaires et de l'intéressée.

- Elle-même.

- Un paquet pour vous de… Tom Evans.

Alors qu'elle tendait les mains pour récupérer le colis, son geste se figea et son sang se glaça. L'homme lui demanda une signature en bas de page mais ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Sorenson, qui avait tout vu, vint à sa rescousse et signa à sa place. Il posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'homme se sentit de trop.

Beckett jaugea le paquet sur son bureau puis soudainement elle eut _peur_. Peur que tout son espoir s'effondre, peur d'en vouloir à Will de l'avoir fait espérer inutilement. Peur de devoir annoncer à cette jeune femme, déjà bouffer par le crack et l'alcool que sa lueur de vie s'en est allée. Peur de devoir admettre que le destin avait _choisit._

Elle ouvrit alors le colis, trancha dans un bruit insupportable le scotch qui retenait encore un tout petit peu sa douleur. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans l'ouverture, une odeur fétide envahit ses narines pour se disperser dans la pièce, arrêtant les autres flics en plein travail.

Le temps était suspendu, les souffles bloqués.

Elle tira un peu, faisant craquer le carton puis l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se figèrent d'horreur. Elle avait deviné, elle devinait trop souvent.

Elle eut envie d'hurler tant l'image la dégoûtait, lui broyait les tripes de douleur. Brusquement, elle se leva pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes où elle vida le contenu de son estomac. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tant l'effort était douloureux.

Sorenson referma délicatement l'objet de toute cette agitation.

L'objet où se trouvait le cœur encore si petit de Tom Evans, 13 ans, un gosse.

oOoOoOoOo

Plus tard, après que Lanie est fait toutes les analyses, ils purent identifier le tueur. Ses empreintes recouvraient l'organe vital du petit Tommy.

James Roderick.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai vu que j'avais fait une gourde dans le chapitre précédent ! J'ai mit que Tom avait 8 ans à la place de treize... Et je sais que dans l'épisode "Little Girl Lost" ("Où est Angela"), le garçon avait 6 ans lorsqu'il c'est fait enlevé... J'avais omis ce détail... <em>


	12. Les yeux fermés

_"Le mensonge n'est bon à rien, puisqu'il ne trompe qu'une fois."_

Napoléon Bonaparte.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 11<span> : Les yeux fermés._

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura de ne pas le faire, alors, elle n'en fit rien. Sa main blessée la lançait au même rythme que ses battements de cœur. Castle avait retiré un à un les morceaux de verre profondément enfouit dans sa chair, lui tirant quelques grimaces de douleur pendant son récit.

_Dites quelque chose Castle_, le supplia-t-elle.

Mais il n'en fit rien, ses yeux étaient posés sur le bandage qu'il finissait, il semblait même ne pas s'être rendu compte du silence qui avait envahit la pièce. Elle le voyait s'acharner sur le bandage qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tenir, perçant un soupir d'exaspération de sa part.

Il était secoué, elle le savait.

_Arrête sa main._ Lui disait une voix tandis qu'une autre, celle de la peur, lui murmurait le contraire.

Sentant les doigts de l'écrivain devenir moites et trembler légèrement, le cœur l'emporta sur la raison. _Pour une fois_, murmura cette voix.

- Castle, fit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Il s'arrêta alors et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui le toisait d'un regard adoucit. Elle ne put rien y lire puisqu'il n'y avait rien.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû vous demandez de me raconter, Beckett, lui dit-il alors.

- Pourquoi ? En parler m'a fait du bien.

_Mais mal à moi, _pensa-t-il un instant. Puis il se traita d'égoïste. La parole avait été le seul moyen à Beckett de se libérer du démon qu'il connaissait à peine. Pour elle, pour ne plus qu'elle pleure, pour ne plus qu'elle souffre, il devait tout supporter.

Pour elle.

Même le regard en coin malheureux qu'elle lui adressait.

- Je suis désolée Beckett mais votre histoire est…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Pour un écrivain, il perdait rapidement ses mots… Lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise de sa main autour de son poignet se faire plus douce, il lâcha l'air trop longtemps contenu dans ses poumons.

Soudainement, le manque de sommeil se fit ressentir et ses paupières devinrent anormalement lourdes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement de Beckett qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Il avait envie de l'aider à tout ranger, à panser ses blessures de rester même peut être cette nuit mais il ne pouvait pas et le savoir lui faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était celui de Josh.

Mais il s'avait que ce rôle, il le tenait, et ce, depuis maintenant trois ans, Josh ou non.

- Je vais vous laisser, Beckett. Vous devez vous reposer.

Il se leva et elle fit de même, tentant par un quelconque moyen de le retenir un peu près d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas rester seule, Castle, pas cette nuit.

_Pas sans vous_, faillit-elle continuer.

- Appelez Josh, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et viendra vous tenir compagnie.

Une lame s'enfonçant dans ses entrailles auraient probablement été moins douloureux. Elle voulait hurler que c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin cette nuit et non de Josh. Elle sentit la colère percer petit à petit sa carapace déjà fragile. Beckett leva des yeux brillant vers Castle.

- Il ne comprendra pas, Castle, tout simplement parce que je ne lui ai _jamais_ dis, commença-t-elle, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

Un coup de massue pour Castle et une légère larme pour Beckett.

- Que… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il. Pourquoi ? Il est votre petit-ami, Kate.

_Tiens, Kate est revenue…_

- Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi Castle, car moi-même je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa immédiatement :

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Castle, s'il vous plaît.

Il ne fit rien mais la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle osa un regard vers lui pour se concentrer sur un point invisible ensuite, il sut. Elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté et c'était _là_ le secret qu'elle tentait de cacher.

- Kate, commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle se braqua, il savait, il avait deviné. Comme toujours, finalement. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, s'il devait savoir, il l'apprendrait de sa bouche.

- J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours, Castle, fit-elle d'une si petite voix.

Il reçu comme une gifle mais n'arrêta en rien son chemin jusqu'à ce désespoir immense qui survivait miraculeusement sous ses yeux.

- Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, Will m'a vu et m'a hurlé de ne pas faire cette connerie.

Elle se tenait un bras, sa main à la hauteur de son coude et regardait sur le côté, mettant son jolie visage de profil. Laissant Castle entrevoir sa douleur que d'un seul œil.

- Je…, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge sous l'émotion ravivée par ces souvenirs. Je l'ai menacé avec mon arme, le doigt sur la détente. Il m'a parlé. Longtemps. Puis il m'a ordonné de fermer les yeux… Et j'ai _vu_.

Il déglutit avant de prononcer d'une voix mal contrôlée :

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- L'espoir.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

- Cette source inépuisable. Je croyais l'avoir perdu mais non. Elle m'a murmuré de ne rien faire et je l'ai cru.

Elle se revoyait encore, assise maladroitement sur les genoux, ses cheveux pendouillant devant ses yeux, sa main lasse emprisonnant son arme sur ses cuisses et le goût acide des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Alors, elle donna la même scène à Castle. Il la vit flancher mais n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un pas qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, dans la même posture qu'il y a cinq ans.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et la prit des ses bras se foutant des morceaux de verre ici et là. Il voulait simplement qu'elle arrête de pleurer, de souffrir.

Il serait fort…

Pour elle.

- Hanna avait finalement raison, murmura-t-elle au creux de ses bras, les yeux clos.

Elle laissa sa tête frotter le menton rugueux de Castle avant de continuer :

- On y voit plus clair les yeux fermés…

oOoOoOoOo

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Castle qui voyait Beckett se diriger lentement vers sa chambre.

- En dehors de celle là, vous voulez dire ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Il prit cette réponse pour un oui et continua :

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si proche de James Roderick ?

Il la vit réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était qu'un simple chantage de la pars de son « patron » - comme il l'aime bien l'appeler - mais je n'ai jamais pu le prouver, lui-même me le cache.

Castle se plongea un instant dans ses pensées, croyant Beckett plus que les preuves.

- La manière dont il a de raconter son départ auprès d'Emma ne ressemble pas au comportement d'un tueur d'enfant.

- C'est justement ce que je pensais, acquiesça Castle.

- Je venais tous les jours le voir pour en savoir plus puis je me suis surprise à commencer à l'apprécier, lui aussi. Nos longs moments de silence se transformaient en vestige de sourire et ne semblaient plus si pesant.

Castle sourit. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle savait que Roderick était amoureux d'elle, les yeux qui pétillent ne trompent personne. Au fil du temps, James regardait plus ses lèvres que son sourire en lui-même.

Le silence se fit, les deux partenaires plongés dans leur pensée puis Beckett lui fit un timide sourire.

- Je vais me coucher, prévenez-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

Il hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu plus sûr de lui. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il plaça deux oreillers dans son dos et fixa le plafond, ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Il faisait tourner ses pouces, cherchant le sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Il chanta quelques chansons puis se rabattit à compter les moutons. Frustré, il se leva et parcourra l'appartement. Il ne sut dire comment il se retrouva près d'une porte entrouverte, devinant qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de sa muse. Il l'ouvrit un peu plus, souhaitant savoir à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle dormait. Si elle était plus belle ou plus enfantine.

La lumière de la lune courra sur son visage paisible, la rendant encore plus belle, puis se mit à danser, la rendant enfantine. Il sourit puis parcourra son visage des yeux, souhaitant imprimer cette scène dans son esprit.

Lorsque la jeune femme se releva dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il se figea, pensant ne pas être vu. Elle rit légèrement en voyant sa main ouverte mais crispée près de la poignée et ses yeux figés, il n'osait plus faire un geste.

- On va dire que vous ne m'avez pas vu, d'accord ? fit Castle.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, réprimant un sourire.

- Je ne dormais pas, voulut-elle préciser.

- Pourtant…

- Je faisais semblant, coupa-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez si longtemps à me regarder.

Il détourna les yeux et fit une légère grimace qui la fit sourire.

- C'est mignon, murmura-t-elle alors.

Le regard toujours ailleurs, un sourire rassuré titilla ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Vraiment, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il laissa enfin son sourire parcourir ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Beckett, fit-il en faisant un geste pour fermer la porte.

- Castle ! le rappela-t-elle, hésitante.

Il rouvrit la porte, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Vous pourriez… Rester ?

Elle regardait autour d'elle, évitant l'objet de sa honte. Ce fut à son tour de la trouver mignonne. Il s'approcha du côté qu'elle n'occupait pas puis, se coucha à ses côtés. Le froissement des draps était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit Kate, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Castle, répondit-elle en faisant de même.

Il l'entendit bouger et lorsqu'il sentit son soupir de bien être lever sa mèche, il sut qu'elle lui faisait face. Les paupières closes, il voyait les courbes de son corps allongé sur le côté se dessiner sous ses yeux et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il eût aussi une dernière pensé pour Hanna, ayant enfin la preuve qu'elle avait raison…

oOoOoOoOo

- Kate ! hurla Emma avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

Beckett se baissa et attrapa la fillette au vol.

- Tu vas bien ? Hier tu ne semblais pas au mieux de ta forme.

- Tout va bien, Emma, c'est passé maintenant. Un petit coup de mou, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle en jetant un regard plein de remerciement à Castle.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider, d'avoir sécher ses larmes et d'avoir pu être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer.

Elle prit la petite main fraîche d'Emma dans la sienne et ils partirent ainsi au commissariat, souhaitant interroger la fillette.

Beckett priait de tout son cœur qu'Emma leur donne des informations, ainsi, elle n'aurait pas rouvert ses propres blessures pour le plaisir de souffrir…

oOoOoOoOo

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais rien dire, se buta Emma.

- Il le faut Emma, tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais ! s'impatienta Beckett en haussant la voix.

La fillette se braqua immédiatement et joua avec ses doigts, se renfermant sur elle-même. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire avant de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage.

- Très bien, trancha Beckett avec le visage fermé, on va t'emmener le voir pour qu'il te donne son autorisation.

- Non, hurla la fillette, des larmes pleins les yeux, il ne faut pas… Il ne _veut_ pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien, pour me protéger, que je devais tenir cette promesse coûte que coûte que je ne devais _jamais _essayer de le retrouver.

- Pourquoi ça, Emma ? se radoucit Beckett.

- Si je parle, on va le tuer.

La fillette éclata en sanglot et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, honteuse de craquer maintenant alors qu'elle avait tenu son rôle à merveille jusqu'à maintenant. Beckett la prit doucement dans ses bras, la berçant.

- Tout va bien se passer, Emma.

La fillette se retira de l'étreinte du lieutenant brusquement puis hurla :

- Non, tout ne vas pas bien se passer ! Il avait tout organisé ! Des parents violents, des bleus fait par mon « père adoptif » pour rendre plus vrai. Il savait que j'étais en danger, il me l'a dit, il m'a prévenu de son plan pour me protéger et j'ai accepté.

Beckett tombait des nus.

- Alors, tout ça a été manigancé ? Tes « parents » violents, les coups qu'ils te « portaient ».

- Tout, sauf leur mort. Mike, mon faux père adoptif, commençait à prendre du plaisir aux coups qu'il me donnait, il n'arrivait plus à respecter ses limites. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de James déjà et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je le prévienne.

Beckett perçu un éclair de douleur dans les yeux de la fillette. Son incroyable maturité la surprenait qu'à moitié. Un instant, elle aurait cru entendre Alexis parler.

- C'est Mike qui a tué sa femme, en la poussant contre le mur et c'est le boss qui a tué Mike, celui qui a essayé de m'enlever.

- Le boss ? questionna Beckett, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait. Ou « tu-sais-qui ». Ca faisait beaucoup rire James quand on l'appelait comme ça. Alors, il c'est amusé à le surnommer Voldemort.

Il n'eut aucun sourire dans la pièce. Le rire, encore moins. Beckett avait espérer un instant voir les lèvres d'Emma se soulever doucement mais rien. Elle n'était plus la fillette heureuse de vivre, regardant les escargots traversant les trottoirs, qui lui avait dit cette phrase si jolie et pleine de sens, l'ayant fait réfléchir sur sa relation avec Josh.

- Je veux savoir une chose, Emma.

La fillette la fixa d'un regard sombre, toute ouïe.

- Est-ce que _tout_ était prévu ? Est-ce que tu as joué _tout_ le temps ton rôle ?

Emma hocha lentement la tête, brisant le cœur de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

_N'ai confiance en personne et surtout ne t'attache pas_, lui avait souvent répété James avant de partir, peut être pour toujours.

- Oui, _lieutenant_ Beckett, j'ai joué la comédie, _tout _le temps.

Cette dernière se leva, murmurant un « bien » à peine audible et sortit de la salle, son cahier de note en main, le cœur en miette.

Emma ne la suivit pas du regard, la douleur était trop forte. Elle avait faillit tout lâcher lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cette lueur de déception dans le regard de Kate, qu'elle devait maintenant appeler lieutenant Beckett. Elle savait que c'était trop tard.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Castle l'avait observé derrière la vitre, voyant clairement la petite mentir.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Castle ferait tout pour qu'elle et Beckett revoient cette leur d'espoir lorsqu'elles fermeront les yeux.


	13. Un dessin, l'air de rien

Tin, tin liiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Me voilà ! Z'êtes content, avouez ! =D

Merci, merci, merci [...] merci à **Solealuna**, **kalhan03**, **Mag13** et **Sarah d'Émeraude**. Vous rockez ! =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 12<span> : Un dessin, l'air de rien**.**_

_La ligne du dessin doit toujours être un peu la ligne du cœur… prolongée. _

Henri Jeanson,

dialogue du film_ Modigliani _de Jacques Becker.

Il tira sur ses liens, lui brûlant un peu plus le contour des poignets. Il avait envie d'hurler mais sa rage était contenue par un simple adhésif. Il regardait tout autour de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements de terreur. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans ses tempes. Il pensa un instant qu'il allait lâcher pour de bon. Soudainement…

_Mes médicaments !_ pensa-t-il.

Il s'agita un peu plus, ses pieds et mains liés le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Le torturant pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Un sanglot commença à l'étouffer et il se demanda un instant s'il était possible de mourir de ses propres larmes. La pièce où il était retenu captif était froide et plongée dans le noir, la rendant encore plus effrayante, lui nouant un peu plus l'estomac.

_Il voulait simplement la protéger…_

Une bourrasque de vent fit virevolter ses cheveux sals et tourner la tête. Une fenêtre avec un carreau cassé, laissant les reflets de la lune danser sur ses pieds, lui faisait face. Majestueuse et pleine d'espoir.

_Simplement faire partit de sa vie…_

Frissonnant, il se rendit finalement compte qu'il était trempé. Et une petite flaque d'eau sale gisait près de lui. Il avait si soif… Il se contorsionna et put s'aplatir sur le sol, le nez au dessus de cette odeur fétide. Fermant les yeux et réprimant un hoquet de dégoût, il se mit à laper l'eau noire.

_Lui dire qui il était…_

Larmes, pétales du cœur, cesse de brûler mes yeux de la sorte…

_Mais il l'avait mise en danger…_

oOoOoOoOo

Sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma, Castle regardait Beckett s'exciter sur le téléphone pour avoir un rendez-vous avec James Roderick. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux vers la fillette dont le petit corps était tendu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.

- Mais _ils_ vont le tuer, gémit-elle.

- Qui ça _ils_ ?

Elle garda le silence, regardant droit devant elle. Beckett raccrocha violement le combiné et se tourna vers les deux « enfants ».

- Bien, Emma, tu viens avec moi, fit-elle d'un ton sans appel. On va voir James.

La fillette tressaillit imperceptiblement mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Alors qu'elles rassemblaient leurs affaires, Castle attrapa Beckett par le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour vous accompagner ?

- Je sais ce que je fais Castle.

- Je n'en doute pas, Beckett, soupira-t-il en comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

Elle lui sourit doucement et se dégagea de son emprise. Au dernier moment, il réussit à lui attraper un doigt, la retenant. Beckett sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce simple contact qui semblait anodin.

- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention, soupira-t-elle.

Alors il la laissa partir mais rangea dans un coin de sa tête la caresse du doigt de la jeune femme qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt frôler sa paume. Dans ce geste, il put y lire sa promesse.

La voix de Beckett le sortit de sa rêverie.

- A toute à l'heure Castle, salua-t-elle sans se retourner.

- A toute à l'heure Kate, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Il les regardait s'éloigner. Un gouffre semblait s'être formé entre la fillette et la jeune femme, elles marchaient côte à côte, sans jamais se toucher ou même se frôler. Mais il put entre apercevoir la main de la fillette se diriger vers celle grande et fine de Beckett avant de rebrousser chemin et se mettre le long de son petit corps frêle.

Un sourire plein d'espoir illumina alors ses traits jusqu'ici tirés.

oOoOoOoOo

- Rode, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, commença Beckett.

- Le juge ? commença-t-il d'un grand sourire. Oh non, je sais ! Tu veux avoir mes conseils pour draguer un mec. Quoique, ton _coéquipier_ ne semble pas contre un petit… « changement », s'amusa-t-il en appuyant bien sur le mot qui qualifiait Castle.

Elle soupira profondément, lassée.

- Si j'étais moi, tu aurais juste à sourire.

_Classique_, pensa-t-elle. Mais ça ne changeait en rien l'humour de sa réplique. Elle esquissa un sourire mais le perdit bien vite.

- Non, j'ai amené Emma avec moi, fit-elle en observant attentivement la réaction de James. Elle attend dehors.

Il s'était figé et son sourire –dans le même état- faisait craqueler son masque « farceur ».

- Fais-la entrer, chuchota-t-il en fixant la porte par laquelle était passée la jeune femme.

Beckett se leva gracieusement et prévint un garde d'amener la fillette. N'étant pas assez grande, Emma ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs. La brunette vit une touffe de cheveux être accompagnée d'un vigile et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en la voyant monter et descendre à chaque pas.

Lorsque la petite fut dans la pièce, ses mains s'étaient rejointes devant son ventre et elle fixait James d'un regard humide.

- Comme tu as grandis ma chérie, murmura Roderick d'une voix cassée.

La fillette fit un pas en avant mais la main de Beckett l'arrêta. Brusquement, elle sentit la colère monter, pensant que la jeune femme l'empêcherait d'aller serrer dans ses bras la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre mais cette même colère se dissipa lorsqu'elle perçut son sourire abîmé.

Emma la fixa, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Beckett cligne des yeux de façon appuyée et lâche sa main. Alors seulement, elle se permit de faire un véritable pas dans la pièce.

- Babo, murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

- Allez viens-là, _sweety_.

Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre et enfin près de lui, la fillette se rendit compte que James n'était pas menotté. Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour Beckett et le poids de la culpabilité refit surface, s'en voulant d'avoir dit ces atrocités à la jeune femme. Lorsque James la souleva, l'embrassant sur les deux joues et la serra contre lui, elle sut que ça en valait tout de même la peine.

Peut être était-ce son étreinte rassurante qui lui avait tant manqué. Peut être était-ce le regard attendrit de la personne qu'elle avait déçu poser sur elle. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait enfin ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle croyait perdu. Peut être parce qu'elle voyait enfin la couleur de l'espoir à la fin de ce chemin tortueux. Ou peut être était-ce pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle venait de citer que la main de James fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de ses yeux.

Elle pleura dans son cou et entoura sa taille avec ses petites jambes fines.

Beckett n'en menait pas large. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Castle soit à ses côtés et frôle ses doigts crispés avec sa main pour la réconforter. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un lien aussi puissant pouvait c'être créé entre les deux personnes qui se retrouvaient. Le souffle du geste de Castle sortit de son imagination lui picota le bout des doigts. Une petite larme solitaire, s'aventura sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur le sol, sa tête étant baissée vers ses pieds.

_Larmes, pétales du cœur, cesse de me montrer vulnérable._

Elle la regarda éclater en millier de petites gouttes salées, pourtant inoffensives mais qui contenaient tant de douleur, de tristesse et de remords dans les yeux de « tout le monde ». Elle se demanda un instant qui, en cet instant, pleurait et pourquoi. Un suicide se fait toutes les trente secondes, on le sait. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas savoir le nombre de personne qui pleure chaque trente secondes ?

Elle aurait aimé savoir si beaucoup de personne se retenait comme elle… de pleurer. Et si toutes les larmes retenaient les mêmes choses.

oOoOoOoOo

- Raconte-moi Roderick…

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer seulement longtemps après.

Il lui expliqua la façon dont il avait été piégé par le « boss » en tuant le père d'Emma. Le boss voulait se débarrasser de lui, guettant sa sortie de prison après l'affaire « Tom Evans ». Kyle Mayer travaillait pour lui et avait été envoyé pour tuer Roderick. Mais ce dernier, se doutant que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos n'avait pas hésité à tirer lorsque Kyle commençait à sortir son arme de sa veste dans ce parking désert.

Il avait alors découvert Emma dans la voiture de Mayer et savait qu'il devrait tout faire pour la protéger du boss, au détriment de sa propre vie. Puisant le courage dont il avait besoin dans ses prunelles innocentes.

Il était un tueur à gage surentraîné et c'est naturellement qu'il enseigna les arts du combat à Emma.

- Pourquoi ne c'est-elle pas défendue face à son agresseur ? demanda Beckett.

- Tous ses sens sont surdéveloppés et elle a su reconnaître un employé du boss à la manière dont il avait de tenir son arme, de marcher ou à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Et je lui ais dit de me promettre que si un de ces employeurs essayaient de l'enlever, elle ne devait pas utiliser toutes ses facultés pour se défendre.

_L'odeur de la cigarette_, se souvint Beckett.

- Pourquoi ? reprit-elle.

- Il ne se serait pas fatigué et l'aurait tué. Je lui ai moi-même promit que si elle se faisait enlever, je la retrouverai. Où qu'elle soit.

Elle sourit doucement à Roderick et le laissa continuer.

Lorsque plusieurs signes montraient qu'il était un danger en restant près d'Emma, il était partit immédiatement, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais essayer de le retrouver. Une idée avait alors germée avant qu'il ne s'en aille et il fit passer Emma pour une enfant battue, la laissant entre les mains de ses hommes de confiance.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement de leur avoir fait confiance.

Il avait imaginé qu'un flic pourrait la sortir de cet enfer et la protéger en sachant qu'elle se faisait « battre ».

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le flic qui l'a sortirait de ce pétrin serait Beckett.

Il lui sourit.

- Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien nous dire ? demanda Beckett.

- Je lui ai interdit de parler, prétextant que je serai en danger. Ce qui est en partie vraie mais c'était surtout elle qui m'inquiétait. _Ils_ sont partout Beck's, je risque ma vie en te parlant et tu risque la tienne mais il faut que cela cesse.

Puis il lui expliqua qu'Emma n'avait pas tout le temps jouée la comédie avec la jeune femme ou Castle. Il lui avait demandé d'accorder sa confiance à ceux dont elle croyait en être capable et elle l'avait fait, pouvant enfin s'attacher à eux.

Le haussement de sourcil de Beckett le surprit. Ainsi que sa fidèle ride du lion qui apparue. Le tressautement de sa lèvre supérieure le mit dans le droit chemin. Il avait visé juste.

Il précisa alors que c'était de sa faute si Emma avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de Beckett ces derniers jours ou peut être ces dernières heures.

Mais il la rassura en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle l'avait fait contre sa volonté de petite fille.

oOoOoOoOo

Se mordillant les phalanges et le genou sautillant sous le bureau, Beckett avait le regard absent et semblait dépassée par les derniers évènements. Une tasse de café fumante posée de façon à attirer son attention la fit revenir sur Terre. Elle remercia Castle et lui fit un léger sourire.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes à soupirer et à regarder en l'air, l'écrivain brisa ce silence devenu pesant.

- Elle ment.

Beckett posa un regard plein de question sur le perturbateur.

- Emma, précisa-t-il. Elle ment en disant qu'elle ne vous aime pas.

- Elle ne l'a jamais dit, marmotta la détective qui ne voulait pas faire part de sa discussion avec Rode.

Il lui lança alors un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Kate, j'ai tout vu et j'ai compris le sens de votre dernière question pendant son interrogatoire.

Cette dernière soupira et repoussa la tasse de café comme pour repousser Castle. Il le vit mais ne dit rien. Elle se braquait. Et il le savait. Mais il se devait de la rassurer.

- Elle vous admire comme Alexis le fait, ses yeux pétillent quand elle vous regarde.

Dans un geste légèrement brusque, elle renversa quelques gouttes de café sur son bureau.

- N'ayez pas peur d'elle, Kate. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne peut pas vous blesser. Elle est la marionnette dans l'histoire.

Peur d'une enfant ? Pourquoi aurait-elle peur d'Emma ? Pour qu'elle raison ? Elle en aurait rit si ce n'était que des mensonges. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait si mal lorsqu'Emma lui attrapait la main, lui souriait avec toute cette innocence. Peut être parce que dans les yeux de la fillette reflétait l'amour qu'à un enfant pour sa mère. Et que cet amour avait depuis longtemps disparu de ses propres yeux d'adultes.

_Pourquoi est-elle partie si tôt ? Pourquoi est-elle partie tout simplement…_

- Elle a autant la trouille que vous, Kate. Tout ceux qu'elle aimait sont partit ou l'ont trahis. Elle a peur d'aimer et de souffrir en retour.

_Comme vous._

- Ne dites pas ça, Castle, trancha-t-elle d'une voix forte, sa tasse de café en main.

- Quoi ? La vérité ?

Elle posa brutalement sa tasse sur son bureau, faisant relever la tête de ses collègues et meilleurs amis. Son breuvage préféré ressemblait à une mer déchainée, le précieux liquide s'échappait ici et là du récipient. Beckett pointa le torse de l'homme du doigt, le frôlant presque sans jamais croiser son regard. Elle le menaça d'un ton égal et froid.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez tenu dans vos bras quand j'étais au bout du rouleau que vous avez le droit de me dire ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la seule personne à m'avoir vu dans cet état que vous devez me pousser au pied du mur. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis émotionnellement instable que vous devez me cité les vérités que je connais déjà…

_Mais que je refuse d'admettre._

Elle planta son regard remplit de fureur dans le sien et il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il aurait pu faire l'ignorant, ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte mais c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce qu'il la connaissait et qu'elle le savait.

- Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, souffla-t-elle en se remettant au travail.

Furieux lui aussi, il se leva, faisant trembler le bureau et renverser le peu de café qu'il restait dans la tasse. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Physiquement du moins. Ses yeux n'attendaient qu'une chose : pleurer. Ses mains : trembler. Ses poings : frapper. Sa bouche : s'excuser.

Son cœur : se desserrer et battre.

_Ne plus avoir peur… Mais comment ?_

oOoOoOoOo

Tournant furieusement les pages de sa paperasse, elle se trouva face aux quelques dessins qu'avait fait Castle il y a quelques jours. Elle les découvrait seulement maintenant ainsi que la douleur que pouvait provoquer une petite fleur dessinée sur du papier. Tellement gamin. Tellement idiot. Tellement adorable… Tellement Castle. Tellement _lui_.

Elle se leva d'un bond, prenant la tasse où demeurait le reste du café froid que l'écrivain lui avait apporté et partit s'en faire un nouveau. Elle vida le contenu dans l'évier et fit chauffer l'eau de _l'autre_ machine à café où ce dernier était infect.

Elle se fit couler du précieux liquide et dû ignorer l'odeur qui lui souleva le cœur. Portant son breuvage favori à ses lèvres, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du changement de goût. Il était carrément _dé-gueu-lasse_ !

Coléreuse, elle mit sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit de la salle en direction de son bureau. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les petits dessins de Castle, elle sentit la même rage que la nuit dernière l'envahir, cette même rage qui avait saccagée son appartement et effondrer ses barrières.

Alors qu'elle se dégageait de cette douleur en tournant une nouvelle page, ses gestes se figèrent. Elle se retrouva devant un nouveau dessin de Castle mais il était différent des autres… Un petit cœur y était. Beau et plein de promesse.

Et de nouveau, la peur lui noua la gorge.

Les yeux humides, elle se mit la tête dans les mains avant de les faire vagabonder dans ses cheveux, les coudes posés sur son bureau.

C'était tellement ridicule de réagir de la sorte. Ridicule oui, mais pas moins douloureux. Alors que son cœur battait dans un rythme effréné, celui de papier resta figé. Elle se rendit alors compte que de ses erreurs, que le cœur de Castle ne battra bientôt plus aussi fort pour elle si rien ne changeait, si elle réagissait toujours aussi… bêtement. Et si elle ne se dévoilait pas plus.

Alors, elle se leva, décidée à partir.

- Beckett ? l'appela Ryan.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, toutes ses affaires en main, impatiente et épuisée.

- Castle m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait prit Emma avec lui pour que vous puissiez vous reposer.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire abîmé qui ne lui était pas adressé puis s'en alla enfin. Castle pensait toujours à son bien être, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

Elle devait s'excuser et surtout, ne pas laisser la peur gagner une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est tellement plus simple d'ignorer et d'attendre que le temps pense les blessures et couvre les non-dits…

oOoOoOoOo

- Josh ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Kate en rentrant chez elle.

- Je suis ravi de mon effet de surprise, s'amusa-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, je suis épuisée, répondit-elle en se passant une main sur son visage.

- Eh Kate, je plaisantais, précisa-t-il en venant l'enlacer.

Alors qu'il plaçait ses bras autour de sa taille et plongeait son visage dans son cou, elle se sentit horrible. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir. L'image de la fleur de Castle dansait devant ses yeux. Elle clôt les paupières et le dessin du petit cœur apparut.

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et sa gorge la brûler. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Josh contre sa joue, elle se braqua. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Dès lors qu'ils se voyaient, le médecin s'empressait de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et non sur la joue. Son étreinte lui semblait désormais comme une routine, un geste non-réfléchit qui ne reflétait aucun sentiment.

Son cœur rata un battement.

La brunette se dégagea de ses bras et sentit le soupir de son petit-ami contre son cou.

- Josh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se recula et croisa son regard.

- Je pensais que ça passerait mais j'ai été idiot d'espéré.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la lettre.

- De quelle lettre ?

Il soupira bruyamment, exaspéré.

- Bordel Kate ! De la lettre ! Cette lettre que tu cachais sous ton oreiller ! s'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme se figea une poignée de seconde puis la colère l'enveloppa.

- Tu as lu la lettre de Royce ? hurla-t-elle.

- Tiens, parlons-en de Royce justement ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était…

- Ne le dis pas, coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort !

Sa main ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui mettre une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne broncha pas, après tout, il s'y attendait.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas le dire ! hurla-t-elle les yeux humides.

- De dire quoi ? La vérité ?

Beckett arrêta tous mouvements. Castle lui avait reproché la même chose il y a quelques heures seulement. Tout était donc toujours pareil ? Tout était toujours répétition avec elle ? On faisait un pas en avant pour l'aider, la protéger, l'aimer elle se braquait et en faisait trois en avant pour bousculer d'un coup d'épaule celui qui lui venait en aide.

La brunette posa un regard humide sur l'homme souffrant face à elle et murmura :

- Tu as raison. Tu as toujours eu raison.

- Kate…

- Non, il ne faut plus se cacher derrière nos illusions, il faut faire face.

Elle ne le regardait plus désormais mais fixait un point invisible près du sol. Elle donnait l'impression de réciter un texte un peu trop apprit et cela lui fit mal.

- Il faut que l'on arrête de souffrir, Josh. Il faut que _tu_ arrêtes de souffrir. Par ma faute.

Ce dernier s'approcha de celle qu'il aimait tant mais elle secoua la tête. Et comme toujours, il ne fit rien pour la contredire, juste pour la garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui. Parce que cette fois, c'était bel et bien finit.

- Tu m'aimes Kate mais pas de la bonne façon. Pas de la manière dont je le souhaite.

La jeune femme baissa un peu plus la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser ce regard douloureux qu'elle redoutait tant. Mais elle dit qu'il fallait faire face. Alors elle le regarda et sentit une nouvelle fois les perturbatrices acides se bousculer au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu es mon amie, Kate. Tu l'as toujours été. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment au début mais je regrette d'avoir douté de toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es une précieuse amie, Kate.

- Arrête, Josh. C'est faux. Je ne suis qu'une garce qui souhaite que son bonheur.

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui a tord. Tu n'es pas heureuse et tu te soucies beaucoup plus des autres que de toi-même.

Il fit un pas en avant et elle le laissa faire.

- Tu es imparfaitement parfaite, Kate Beckett.

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'approcha de lui, leurs vêtements se frôlaient sans jamais vraiment se toucher. Elle lui posa une main sur la joue.

- Tu es si gentil… Qui suis-je pour te faire endurer une telle chose, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu aimes juste quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Mais je t'ai exclu de ma vie, je ne te confiais jamais rien…

- Tu m'as confié ton passé, l'affaire de ta mère et ça m'était indispensable. Mais j'avoue avoir été blessé en découvrant ta lettre.

- Je ne t'en veux même plus de l'avoir lu… s'étonna-t-elle.

Il sourit et prit sa main qui était sur sa joue. Il lui embrassa le bout des doigts et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je vais chercher ma valise.

- Tu avais tout préparé.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

Beckett le regarda s'éloigner et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la valise qu'il avait choisit en revenant dans le salon. Elle la lui avait offerte lors de son dernier anniversaire. C'était assez ironique dans un sens. Mais de l'autre, assez poétique. Elle resterait encore un peu avec lui de cette façon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui glissa un morceau de papier dans une main. Puis dans un silence où seul le bruit des roulettes montraient que le temps ne c'était pas arrêté, il ferma la porte pour ne plus jamais la franchir.

La brunette se sentait douloureusement seule. Plus un son à part peut être son cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles. Organe qui nous maintient en vie et qui contient métaphoriquement tous nos sentiments. Douloureux ou amoureux. Elle n'avait peut être pas le cœur brisé suite au départ de Josh mais c'était une case de sa vie qui s'en allait. Métaphoriquement.

Elle ouvrit sa main, et y découvrit comme elle l'avait sentit, un morceau de papier. Elle le déplia et le double de ses clés d'appartement tomba dans un tintement sourd sur le parquet ciré. Désormais à nue, la lettre de Royce trônait dans entre ses doigts crispés et tremblants. Belle et pleine de vérité.

Elle recula, les yeux humides, pour enfin sentir la porte contre son dos vouté où elle s'y laissa glisser lentement.

Complètement et métaphoriquement seule.

* * *

><p>Z'êtes toujours là ? Si vous avez détesté, faite-le moi savoiiiiiiiir ! =D<p>

Review pleaaaase ! ^^'


	14. Et si ? première partie

Et hop ! V'là le new chapitre =D

Merci à **Iliana** (ze t'aime !), **Sarah ****d'Émeraude**, **kalhan03** eeeeeeeet **Solealuna **!

Ce chapitre, je le dédicace à celle qui a commenté touuuuus mes chapitres depuis le début alors que tu les avais déjà lu et commenté sur le fow ! Merci ma grande-soeur d'amuuuur ! =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 13<span> : Et si ? (première partie)._

_Bien sûr je te ferai mal._

_Bien sûr tu me feras mal._

SAINT-EXUPERY, _Lettre à Natalie Paley._

- Pourquoi le lieutenant Beckett ne m'a pas prise chez elle ? demanda Emma.

- Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi Emma, ça ne marche pas, gronda Castle en fixant la jeune fille dans le rétroviseur.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, regardant par la fenêtre devenue trouble par la pluie.

- Tu lui as fais du mal, elle donnerait tout, même sa propre vie, pour que tu puisses seulement sourire.

Tout ça, elle le savait déjà mais la fillette souffrait d'autant plus en infligeant ces blessures à la femme qu'elle considérait comme… Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle fixa Rick dans le petit miroir intérieur.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle enfin. Et je ne l'ai jamais voulu mais…

- Je comprends, la coupa-t-il dans un léger sourire. Tu lui feras néanmoins tes excuses.

La fillette hocha la tête, légèrement rassurée et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre où les gouttelettes se battaient pour résister en vent qui les entraînait. Elle sentit une bouffée d'air chaud venant de ses poumons lui brûler la gorge. Alors seulement, elle eut envie de hurler. De sortir de la voiture en marche et de courir à en perdre haleine sous la pluie. Pour se sentir… en vie.

- Rick, arrête la voiture s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Arrête juste la voiture, répéta-t-elle en se détachant.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et ne fut assez rapide pour la retenir. La fillette ouvrit sa portière et comme rêvé un peu plus tôt, elle couru si vite que le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux détachés. Opposée à ce dernier, sa capuche claquait de temps à autre contre l'arrière de son crâne.

- Emma ! hurla-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas ou plus. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était sentir le vent la soulever au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et s'enfonçait dans Central Park. Il lui courait après, hurlant son prénom, demandant désespérément aux passants d'arrêter la fillette qui lui échappait.

Comme si son esprit l'abandonnait lui-aussi, il se souvint qu'Emma était surentraînée et sa spécialité était de se fondre dans la masse pour se faire oublier. Il la voyait sauter au-dessus des bancs, marchant sur leurs dossiers comme le ferait une gymnaste sur une poutre. Courant ainsi, il la voyait renaître.

Castle s'arrêta au milieu d'une allée, les mains sur les cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, le visage crispé. Le vent froid lui brûlait la gorge et le nez. Il se releva et regarda autour, tournant sur lui-même dans l'ultime espoir d'apercevoir la fillette, assise sur un banc, souriante, les jambes battants de l'air. Mais il ne vit de tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Dans un effort surhumain, il hurla avec tant de détresse le prénom de la fillette, faisant retourner les passants qui le prirent pour un fou.

Il fouilla le parc de fond en comble, y passant plusieurs heures jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il l'avait perdu, elle lui avait échappé. Et il n'avait réussit à la retenir.

Retournant à sa voiture, le cœur déchiré, il traina des pieds, la tête rentrée dans son écharpe, les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau. Il soupira, libérant un petit nuage qui virevolta dans les airs avant de se dissiper.

Un peu comme Emma.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il entraperçut le sac de la fillette et cela lui fit mal. Il frappa le toit de son véhicule, dépassé par les évènements, faisant retentir l'alarme qui brisa le silence de la nuit. Ne faisant en aucun cas attention aux regards que quelques personnes lui lançaient, il se laissa glisser contre sa portière mouillée.

Sans se douter qu'au même moment, Beckett faisait la même chose.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel sans étoile. Les nuages qui pleuraient les cachaient. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, ne voyant pas le même petit nuage s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ne voyant pas Emma revenir.

Il l'entendit mais ne fit rien, épuisé. Ses petits pas éclaboussaient les alentours lorsqu'elle marchait dans les flaques, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches, sa capuche relevée sur la tête. Calmement, à peine essoufflée par sa course folle, elle s'installa à ses côtés, étendit ses jambes sur les graviers puis entoura d'un bras l'un des siens alors qu'il baissait la tête sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

Comme hésitante sur la marche à suivre, le comportement à adopter, elle posa sa tête encapuchonnée sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que la fillette n'ouvre la bouche, murmurant d'une voix à peine audible qui reflétait toute la vérité et l'innocence que ses mots pouvaient contenir :

- Pardonne-moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle ferma les siens puis sourit.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux coups francs à sa porte retentirent, le faisant se détourner de sa contemplation du visage endormi du petit ange à ses côtés. Il prit délicatement le visage de la fillette qui se trouvait jusque là sur son épaule et le posa délicatement sur le canapé. Castle l'entendit grogner et elle enroula une mèche de cheveu autour de son doigt. La laissant ainsi, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

L'écrivain se retrouva devant l'homme qui l'empêchait de faire le premier pas.

- Josh ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, Castle, il est tard.

- Pas de problème, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne serai pas long, promit le jeune médecin.

Castle hocha la tête, l'autorisant à continuer, s'appuyant sur un pied.

- Voilà, je m'en vais en Afrique pendant un temps encore indéterminé et…

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, pas comment lui expliquer les choses. Il décida d'être franc.

- Je m'y prends mal, s'excusa-t-il gêné.

Castle qui perdait patience, ne laissa rien paraître. Il changea de pied ce qui eut le dont d'alarmer Josh.

- Nous avons rompus, Kate et moi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

L'écrivain resta abasourdi par la nouvelle, Josh en profita pour continuer.

- Vous savez autant que moi qu'elle va mal ces derniers temps, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

Castle se contenta d'hocher discrètement la tête.

- Je voulais simplement vous demander de ne pas la laisser seule ce soir.

Soudainement, toute son empathie pour cet homme s'envola et il sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Josh fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite main en peluche qu'il tendit à l'écrivain dans un sourire timide.

- Elle est de Kate, préféra-t-il préciser. Elle voulait l'offrir à Emma mais ne l'a pas fait et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Castle, lui, savait parfaitement pourquoi mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il se contenta de le remercier en prenant la peluche. Un silence gêné se fit. Josh préféra le briser avant qu'il ne devienne pesant.

- Prenez soin d'elle, Castle, supplia-t-il comme un au revoir.

- Comptez sur moi, Emma va bien la traiter, répondit-il avec humour.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête dans un sourire un peu abîmé et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Le message était passé. En laissant la peluche entre les mains de Castle, il avait abandonné son cœur qui renfermait tout son amour pour la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé seule.

oOoOoOoOo

- Emma, fit-il en la secouant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva, son doigt toujours autour de sa mèche, il l'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est le moment de faire tes excuses.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais décida de le suivre. Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux, Castle lui fit enfiler les manches de son manteau. Il lui tendit une petite peluche qu'elle toisa quelques instants avant de comprendre de qui elle venait. Emma la prit et frotta son petit nez contre le tissu doux.

- Allez viens, fit-il en tendant les mains pour soulever la fillette.

Elle posa sa joue dans le creux de son épaule, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre où les lumières de _Big Apple_ dansaient à l'extérieur. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment avant de fermer les yeux.

La vérité éclaterait bientôt, elle le sut lorsque les larmes acides la piquèrent sous ses paupières closes. Et la jeune femme qu'elle tentait à tout prit de protéger souffrira comme jamais…

Entrée dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, la fillette sentit qu'on l'installait dans un siège, à l'avant de la voiture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Beckett le sermonner. Ensuite ce fut le noir total…

oOoOoOoOo

A moitié endormie sur son canapé, elle tentait de regarder un feuilleton qui passait à la télévision. Un film policier où elle avait trouvé le meurtrier depuis belle lurette. Trois coups significatifs à sa porte la fit se « réveiller ». La brunette se frotta ses yeux fatigués et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Castle et… Emma qui était profondément endormie dans ses bras. Elle ne ressentait plus cette colère face à Castle et c'était tant mieux...

- Salut, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Salut.

- Entrez, je vais préparer la chambre de la petite, proposa-t-elle en s'effaçant derrière la porte pour le laisser passer.

Il entra et comme à chaque fois, il inspecta les lieux. Dans l'appartement régnait un sentiment de solitude, une impression d'abandon. Et il savait que Beckett en avait une peur bleue mais ça ne l'immunisait pas. Castle soupira et serra un peu plus la fillette contre lui y puisant le courage nécessaire pour affronter Beckett et un probable rejet de sa part.

Il décida d'aller retrouver la jeune femme mais lorsqu'il marcha sur un bout de verre, il sentit son cœur défaillir. Soudain, se fut une illusion qui se brisa, comme un nuage qui se dissipe, laissant le soleil apparaître. Josh était l'obstacle dans leur relation, le moyen à Beckett de se cacher et de mentir. Mais maintenant qu'il était partit, _qui _pourrait les « séparer » ? Qui des deux fera le premier pas ?

Il pensa un instant qu'il en avait assez fait et que ce premier pas revenait à Beckett mais l'écrivain la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle mettrait du temps. Et du temps, il n'en avait plus. Depuis maintenant trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ne se tutoyaient toujours pas en privé et il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Il en avait assez. S'il fallait la provoquer, il le ferait.

_Mais si elle souffre, que feras-tu ?_

Castle soupira et monta les escaliers, veillant à ce que la tête d'Emma ne bouge pas. Il vit de la lumière s'échapper d'une porte et s'y dirigea, une main sur les cheveux de la fillette. Lorsqu'une pensée le fit s'arrêter soudainement. Il n'avait pas à obliger Beckett à faire un choix, elle souffrait beaucoup trop depuis le début de cette enquête pour qu'il l'embête avec ses sentiments… Mais il pourrait l'aider à tout surmonter, il se sentait capable de faire battre un cœur pour deux, de murmurer des « je t'aime » pour ne pas qu'elle les entende… De boire ses pleurs et de souffler sur les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient ses yeux.

Rentrant dans la chambre à coucher, il fit légèrement sursauter Beckett lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et lui offrit un sourire abîmé qu'il se permit d'accepter. Lorsqu'il allongea Emma dans son lit, il sut que la brunette avait remarqué la peluche que la fillette tenait serrée contre son cœur.

Dans un silence total, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, se demandant qui des deux entameraient la conversation, évitant soigneusement la chute libre. Elle lui proposa une bière d'une petite voix et la lui servit. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien prit pour elle.

Assis sur le canapé, l'écrivain brisa soudainement ce silence insupportable :

- Et si demain était votre dernier jour, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement Castle ? C'est la seule façon que vous avez trouvé pour entamer la conversation ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Ca a le mérite de marcher, non ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

La brunette leva les yeux au plafond, il ne la lâcherait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, faire tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous rêvez de faire ?

Elle lui lança un regard blasé mais il était sérieux, il voulait savoir.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de goûter…

- De goûter à quoi ?

_A vos lèvres, Castle. Elles ont l'air si douces, si… Stop !_ pensa-t-il en fixant celles de la jeune femme qui regardait ailleurs, gênée.

- Aux pommes d'amour.

Il eut un long silence où elle crut qu'il essayait de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Rougissante, elle osa un regard dans sa direction et sa réaction la surprit.

- Vous n'avez jamais goûté ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un sourire timide qu'il trouva adorable.

- Eh bien je serrai le premier à vous en faire goûter !

Elle rit. Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rit, ce son lui avait manqué, il l'avait cru disparu. Il savait que le rire était le premier pas vers la libération. Elle commence par rire. Elle rit donc elle se libère. Elle se libère donc elle peut combattre à nouveau. Et le cycle recommençait, inépuisable jusqu'à se qu'il grignote discrètement notre vie.

Et pour Beckett, il commençait à ronger sa vie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte…

- Qui a offert cette peluche à Emma ? demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Ce dernier semblait se craqueler lorsqu'elle s'entendit parler. Elle le fit s'agrandir pour le faire devenir faux.

- C'est vous, Kate.

Elle fronça les sourcils, feignant l'incompréhension. Il eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne faites pas l'ignorante, je sais que vous vouliez lui offrir.

- Ca, je l'ai comprit mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est _comment_ vous l'avez eu ?

Comment se faire piéger par son propre piège… Ou comment la muse faisait perdre ses mots à l'écrivain.

- Josh, capitula-t-il.

- Josh ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Elle se leva, passablement énervée et complètement à bout.

- Il est venu me l'apporter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, il m'a dit que vous ne le ferez pas et…

- Non, Castle, _pourquoi_ ? coupa-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulut tremblante.

Il soupira, il avait pourtant comprit depuis le début le véritable sens de sa question mais comme à son habitude, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuit, qu'elle fasse trois pas en avant pour le bousculer et s'éloigner derrière son dos. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses talons claquer en rythme avec ses battements de cœur brisés.

- Il veut que je prenne soin de vous, Kate.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Vous le faites déjà, Rick, souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Il papillonna un instant des yeux, voulant savoir s'il était en plein rêve. Il se leva pour se planter devant elle.

- Pourquoi est-il venu vous voir ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même en fixant ses pieds.

- Ca ne vous arrive jamais de vous dire « et si ? ».

Elle releva la tête, lui offrant un froncement de sourcil.

- Et si vous oubliez ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, peut être un moyen d'oublier _sa_ présence. Un moyen de croire encore qu'elle ne dépendait pas de lui, qu'elle était maître de ses émotions lorsqu'il la frôlait et que sa rupture avec Josh était un peu à cause de lui, elle devait bien l'avouer.

Il se posta près d'elle, son torse frôlant son dos. Il lui mit les mains sur les yeux et elle se laissa faire. Trop fatiguée pour se battre.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de m'en vouloir ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Un long frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Elle se surprit à vouloir fermer un peu plus les yeux, à espérer que le toucher de ses mains se fasse plus présente, plus appuyée. A imaginer ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de faire tomber ses mains comme le masque de la jeune femme. Il les aligna le long de son corps tandis qu'elle gardait les paupières closes. S'approchant un peu plus pour que le contact torse/dos se fasse plus présent, il frotta son nez contre son épaule dénudée par la manche qui tombait.

- Et si j'embrassais votre épaule ?

Il joignit la parole au geste. Il vit la chair de poule apparaître sur le morceau de peau à découvert et sourit de contentement. Il se recula légèrement, de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, il la sentit retenir son souffle. Et pour le bien du cœur de Beckett, il s'éloigna et monta se coucher, s'invitant totalement chez la jeune femme. Il prit soin de choisir la chambre d'ami.

Quand à la jeune femme, elle relâcha son souffle qui désormais l'étouffait. Elle se sentit fragile, à découvert lorsqu'il la chouchoutait de cette manière et elle eut peur en comprenant qu'elle aimait ça. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et se passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les poser sur ses joues brûlantes. La brunette ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Alors qu'elle expira, un sourire immense fendit ses lèvres et elle rouvrit les paupières. Comme si le simple fait d'expirer tirait sur un fil qui la faisait sourire.

Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était le cas mais sa respiration n'était pas le marionnettiste : c'était son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Beckett ouvrit les yeux, elle sut que quelque chose allait changer sa vie. Elle avait un sentiment d'inquiétude mélangé à de la gaité. Inexplicable.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, guidée par son odorat et son ventre qui criait famine.

- Castle ! fit-elle surprise en le trouvant dans la cuisine.

Elle avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau et le doux frisson qui l'avait parcouru. Castle se tourna alors vers elle, tout sourire et ustensiles en main puis se yeux pétillèrent remarquant les cheveux décoiffés de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon ?

- Un test ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique auquel elle répondit par un léger éclat de rire. Enfin elle remarqua son café prêt près de son assiette. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire et en but une gorgée.

- Je vais réveiller Emma, annonça-t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure de son ascension jusqu'au mont Espoir, elle sentait son cœur fondre pour terminer en une pitoyable flaque de peur. La dernière marche franchit, elle se dirigea d'une allure déterminée qui contrastait bien avec ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la fillette, elle fut enveloppée par l'odeur de la fraise et de la légère transpiration. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit où était endormie Emma. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de devoir la réveiller… Elle semblait si bien dormir. Beckett glissa un doigt gelé sur la joue chaude de la fillette, ce qui eut l'effet de lui faire froncer le nez. Elle grogna puis se tourna, resserrant son étreinte autour de la main en peluche.

La brunette puisa dans ce simple geste le courage nécessaire pour la réveiller et pour peut être la serrer dans ses bras. Elle dégagea le front d'Emma de sa frange et lui fit un baiser aussi léger que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. La fillette cligna des yeux puis porta son attention sur la perturbatrice douce. Elle lui sourit, encore ensommeillée et à sa plus grande joie, la jeune femme le lui rendit.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle alors.

Emue, Beckett lui passa à nouveau un doigt sur la joue, des étoiles plein les yeux. Chaude comme un petit pain, elle osa enfin se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme, y retrouvant la sérénité et un second souffle. Elle sentit une main froide se presser dans son dos tandis qu'une autre était à l'arrière de son crâne. Posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle entendit ses battements de cœur effrénés et sourit en remarquant que le sien était dans le même état. Peut être était-ce ça un cœur heureux.

- Je ne veux plus te mentir, ça fait trop mal, chuchota Emma au creux de ses bras.

Beckett se recula légèrement pour embrasser le front de la fillette puis reprit sa place initiale. Dans ce baiser était soufflée la question muette.

- Je connais Tom.

La jeune femme se tendit et les étoiles dans ses yeux disparurent sous une fine pluie qui la brûla. C'était impossible. La fillette parlait _forcément_ d'un autre Tom. Les papillons qui volaient jusqu'à maintenant dans son ventre se posèrent au sol, sonnés par cette rafale de vent.

- Nous sommes liés.

La brunette ferma les yeux très forts et se retrouva parcouru de légers tremblements. Elle se dégagea de la fillette et dû ignorer la douleur que ça lui procura. La fillette parlait bien de ce Tom _là._ Elle l'avait deviné depuis le début mais comme Emma, elle voulait conserver une partie de son innocence ou du moins voir si elle était toujours présente. Au plus profond d'elle.

La fillette s'approcha de l'oreille de Beckett et lui murmura quelque chose, détachant chaque mot.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, tentant de s'échapper par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_C'est impossible…_

oOoOoOoOo

Le froid, toujours ce froid qui rampe et ronge. Il frissonna, toujours attaché. Il se demanda si ses tremblements étaient dus à la basse température ou à l'eau croupie qu'il avait bu.

Bien réveillé mais tout de même un peu groggy, il remarqua qu'il était attaché à un tuyau. Il pourrait réussir à entamer les liens en les frottant contre les barres métalliques. A cette idée d'être enfin libre, il sourit.

Se tortillant pour faire glisser ses cordes, lui brûlant un peu plus la peau, il serra les dents se répétant que ça en valait la peine. Il atteignit enfin les ronds en fer qui entouraient le tuyau et tenta de se détacher, en faisant de lent va-et-vient. L'odeur de corde brûlée lui chatouilla les narines.

Il éternua fort. Et se traita d'imbécile.

La porte d'où il était retenu captif s'ouvrit difficilement. Un homme, cagoule en main, s'approcha de lui et lui sourit doucement. Il fit alors glisser une assiette jusqu'à l'adolescent. Ce dernier en regarda le contenu et ne put s'empêcher d'éviter à son estomac de grogner.

L'homme à la cagoule tendit une main vers lui et il pu voir ses médicaments. Un soupir de soulagement l'envahit.

- Tu les prendras en mangeant, je sais que tu en as besoin pour ton cœur, lui dit-il en les déposant par terre, on les a trouvés dans ton sac.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Il bougea de façon à cacher ses liens qui commençaient à se détacher.

- Moi c'est Alex.

_Et moi c'est « j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre »,_ voulut-il répondre.

Il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas d'un cil et lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Mange, fit Alex avant de sortir.

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans la petite pièce, son de la solitude. Il se pencha et commença à manger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Attrapant ses cachets entre ses dents, il réussit à les mettre dans sa bouche et les avala sous une grimace.

_Toujours aussi dégueulasse._

Ne pouvant pas tourner son assiette, il tira sur ses liens pour tenter de se rapprocher de ce qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Lorsque soudainement, il se retrouva la tête près de son assiette. Il regarda ses mains désormais libre et dû étouffer le cri de victoire qui s'empara de sa gorge.

Il enleva les cordes et finit son assiette correctement. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait se lever et marcher. Il le fit, les jambes tremblantes et s'approcha de la porte qui était finalement entrouverte. Il vit trois hommes, regardant la télévision, des armes appuyées contre les pieds des chaises.

Il se recula, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Du vent changea l'air de la pièce.

_Du vent,_ murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna vers la petite fenêtre et se hissa jusqu'à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle n'émit aucune résistance tellement elle était vieille. Il passa sa tête à l'extérieur puis son buste jusqu'à devoir pousser sur ses bras pour sortir son bassin.

Il se mit à courir dans la forêt, aussi vite qu'il le put, sachant qu'Alex et ses copains de mettraient pas beaucoup de temps à remarquer qu'il s'échappait.

Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

Dévalant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et attrapant sa veste au passage, Beckett secoua Castle d'une voix forte.

- Rick, on n'a pas le temps pour votre test, on y va.

Elle piocha trois pommes dans sa corbeille à fruits, en donna une à Emma et lança la deuxième à Castle qui eut du mal à l'attraper. Elle mit son manteau, la pomme dans la bouche et prit ses clés.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour laisser la fillette s'engouffrer dans le couloir, Castle l'arrêta d'une main sur la sienne.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle retira la pomme de sa bouche et le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

- Tom Evans est vivant.


	15. Alors peut être deuxième partie

Hola everybody ! (j'fais un mixte =)

Merci à **Solealuna**, **Ayahne** (ouais, carrément !), **Mag13**, **Sarah d'Émeraude** eeeeeeeeeeet **Iliana** ! Z'êtes super !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 14<span> **: **Alors peut-être… (deuxième partie)_

_Pour tomber on se débrouille seul, mais pour se relever la main d'un ami est nécessaire._

Proverbe yiddish.

Cette douleur… Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir aux fonds de ses yeux. Ne supportait plus de ne pouvoir la rassurer un minimum, lui dire que tout serait bientôt fini. Mais avec cette enquête, il retrouvait ce regard dur et froid qu'elle abordait lors des nouvelles pistes sur le meurtre de sa mère. Elle avait cette détermination encore plus présente, se reflétant dans ses moindres gestes et mots. Cette obsession qui lui faisait oublier le monde entier… Et il en faisait partit.

Emma avait la manie de lâcher des bombes lorsque tout « s'arrangeait ». La manie de la blesser un peu plus, la manie de faire couler ses larmes comme jamais. La manie de ressasser un passé que Kate souhaitait oublier… Mais elle n'avait que neuf ans. Comment se rendre compte de ce genre de chose à cet âge ? Comment comprendre le cœur d'une adulte aussi complexe que Beckett ? Pourtant, Castle était persuadé que la fillette l'avait cerné. Et ce, depuis longtemps.

Et si Tom avait été bel et bien mort ? Peut-être que les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre et il verrait les étoiles qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle trainerait toujours se regret de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver l'adolescent. Et si Emma ne c'était jamais fait entraîné dans cette monstrueuse affaire ? Peut-être que les yeux tendres de Beckett ne se seraient jamais arrêtés sur elle. Et si le boss n'avait pas piégé James Roderick ? Peut-être que toute cette douleur n'aurait jamais été causée…

Et si Beckett lui avait raconté cette histoire avant que tout cela n'arrive ? Peut-être aurait-il été capable de la rattraper lorsqu'elle tombait, de serrer ses mains non abîmées par le verre qu'elle avait brisés dans un moment de rage, d'embrasser ses joues où les larmes coulaient. Peut-être que tout serait différent aujourd'hui… Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait fait encore plus confiance… Mais peut-être avait-elle eut peur de sa réaction… Peur qu'il ne la juge… Peur. Tout simplement.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir l'impression d'être un boulet qu'elle trainait ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à la croire lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il s'occupait déjà d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal…

Comme pour obtenir une réponse, il tourna la tête vers une Beckett qui conduisait, le visage fermé. Il soupira en comptant le nombre de fois où il l'avait aperçut, ce visage là. Il battait tout les scores depuis le début de cette enquête. Depuis Emma. Depuis cette histoire… Depuis ce passé qu'il découvrait à et avec peine.

Peut-être qu'il avait l'impression de retomber dans cet air tendu suite à la toute première enquête sur l'affaire de sa mère en sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression de mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas, où il ne pouvait pas… Où il ne _devait_ pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne croyait pas Beckett capable ou alors bien trop fière pour lui confier ses réels sentiments : sa peur, ses craintes, ses soupçons, ses larmes aussi, sa douleur qu'il tenterait d'effacer avec une bêtise. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait Beckett incapable de sourire désormais.

Peut-être parce qu'il voulait la sauvée et ne pas être simplement là pour elle. Il voulait être la personne qui lui tendra la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Alors, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, il la recouvrit de la sienne. N'ayant pas suivit le cours de ses pensées, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que venait faire ce geste si soudaine, si réconfortant.

Et si désireux d'avoir un retour.

Elle lui fit un vague sourire, le regardant du coin de l'œil et il s'en contenta. Il retira sa main et regarda par la fenêtre, laissant le paysage tout juste éveillé de _Big Apple_ défiler sous ses yeux quelque peu rassurés.

Emma ne disait rien, se contentant de faire la même chose que Castle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tout déballée à Beckett la première fois au lieu de lâcher des petites bombes dévastatrices, faisant écrouler ses dernières barrières encore indemne. Mais Emma savait la jeune femme capable de les reconstruire désormais, la fillette ne lui cacherait plus rien puisqu'elle raconterait tout dans les moindres détails. Au prix d'effriter sa si belle amitié avec James. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette douleur, de tous ces regards vides, de cette inquiétude constante pour elle… à cause d'elle.

Et si elle devait être la seule à souffrir au final… Il en sera ainsi.

Elle avait tenté de s'échapper, elle aurait _voulu_ s'échapper mais elle n'avait rien fait. N'ayant pas le cran de le faire, comme lui aurait dit James. N'ayant pas la force de _l_'abandonner avec toutes ces horreurs crachées au visage. Et puis, elle avait bien sentit le regard d'un des employés du boss peser sur elle. Si Emma n'était pas revenue auprès de Castle, elle se serait fait enlever, se laissant faire et à l'heure qu'il est, elle ne serait plus de ce monde de fou.

Elle avait refusé de mourir sans lui avoir présenté ses excuses et fait éclater la vérité au grand jour, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de se venger.

Cet homme qui la surveillait, elle aurait pu le prendre par surprise et faire éclater sa mâchoire d'un coup de pied. Mais à quoi cela lui aurait-il servit ? A part se vanter qu'à son âge, elle maîtrisait les arts martiaux telle une professionnelle.

Mais ce n'était pas une vie et elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école, elle entendait les enfants de son âge se plaindre de leurs parents qui ne les laissaient pas veiller tard. Emma n'avait pas à donner son avis puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aimer son vrai père ou Roderick qu'ils étaient partis… Elle était orpheline depuis maintenant trop longtemps. C'était frustrant et terriblement douloureux… Mais avec le temps, on s'habitue à tout… Même à cela.

oOoOoOoOo

- Esposito et Ryan assureront l'interrogatoire, trancha Beckett en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Castle. Mais c'est en vous qu'Emma a confiance.

- Je… hésita-t-elle, Je ne peux pas Castle.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase si bas et semblait si fragile désormais qu'il s'en voulu de l'avoir contredis. Il posa une main sur son avant-bras et lui sourit.

- Un café ? proposa-t-il.

- Volontiers, j'en ai vraiment besoin, accepta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de repos. Immédiatement, le sourire de la brunette tomba, lui faisant retrouver son masque qu'elle portait depuis quelques jours et que Castle lui avait enlevé en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux. Un doux frisson la parcouru et elle trouva la force de se lever à son tour, rejoignant Emma qui se trouvait assise à une table, dans une salle. Seule. Et probablement terrifiée.

Montgomery lui barra le chemin en se postant devant elle.

- Monsieur, fit-elle pour le saluer.

- Beckett, répondit-il.

Après un léger silence, il continua.

- Comment vous allez ?

Elle comprit le double sens de sa question et se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire un peut trop abîmé pour être vrai.

- Je vais bien, Monsieur.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu tout de même, puis la tourna vers la salle où se dirigeait Beckett. Il posa un regard tendre sur la fillette.

- Une brave petite, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Faites payer cet enfoiré, Beckett, continua-t-il d'une voix forte en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Comme toujours, Monsieur, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Dans un dernier sourire inquiet, il la laissa mais elle ne reprit pas immédiatement sa marche. La brunette se pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux puis, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la fillette la fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude. Forte et innocente.

_Comme vous_, entendit-elle la voix de Castle lui murmurer.

Elle faillit se retourner, inspectant les lieux pour connaître l'origine de ce murmure. Mais elle ne fit rien… Son subconscient l'accompagnait… Castle l'accompagnait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire à Emma. Qui ne lui rendit pas.

_Mauvais signe._

- Emma, commença-t-elle.

- Kate, répondit la fillette.

Un sourire immense fendit ses lèvres à l'entente de son prénom et à l'humour mal contenu de la petite. Elle s'était jouée d'elle.

- Tu souris, constata Emma.

- Oui, ma grande, comme tout le monde.

- Peut être, mais toi, ça me fait plaisir.

- Oh, fit-elle attendrie.

Elle embrassa la fillette sur la joue et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Emma, ce n'est pas moi qui te poserai des questions comme la dernière fois, Ryan et Esposito vont s'en charger, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, je comprends. Je t'ai fait du mal la première fois, c'est normal.

- Oh, Emma… Ce n'est pas par rapport à toi, s'expliqua Beckett en posant une main fébrile sur son petit bras.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?

La brunette retira précipitamment sa main, comme si la fillette l'avait brûlé… comme si ses mots avaient plus d'impact qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais les yeux brillants de la fillette en quête de réponse la firent se liquéfier…

- Je… j'ai peur.

- De quoi ? questionna doucement la fillette.

- Emma… commença Beckett.

- Dis-moi, supplia-t-elle.

La brunette soupira et plongea dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un demi-sourire qui n'éclairait pas son regard.

- De tout.

- Comme le fait que Tom soit vivant ? Que ton passé ne soit qu'un mensonge ?

- Oui, _sweety_, j'ai peur de tout ça.

Après un léger silence, la fillette accrocha son regard à celui fuyant de Beckett.

- Comme le fait qu'il t'aime ?

Après une longue hésitation, Beckett lui répondit :

- Oui.

- Tu sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal ? questionna Emma.

- Tu ne le connais pas, marmotta-t-elle.

- Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? insista la fillette.

Silence.

- Oui.

Deuxième silence.

- D'accord, acquiesça Emma, je suis prête.

Beckett la fixa, surprise. Surprise parce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Emma que l'amour de Castle à son égard ne la dérangeait pas et surprise aussi par le manque de réaction de la fillette. Souriait-elle intérieurement ? Faisait-elle une danse de la joie mentale ? Ou peut-être cherchait-elle simplement à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, lui faire comprendre ?

Stop. _Il t'aime_. Du verbe « aimer », conjugué au présent donc c'est maintenant, tout de suite, en ce moment même. Ce n'est pas un sentiment oublié. Le passé. Non, rien de tout ça. C'est maintenant. Actuel et bien réel.

Merde.

Comme si elle découvrait le monde, elle fixait tout ce qui bougeait, écoutait tout ce qui était à entendre et ne se sentit même pas marcher jusqu'à son bureau, s'y asseyant.

- Beckett, votre café.

Elle regarda le perturbateur, fixant ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Ah. Il lui parlait.

- Hein ?

- Votre café, il va être froid.

- Oh, fit-elle en fixant ledit café.

- Kate, ça va ?

_Kate_… C'était devenu une habitude désormais, c'était presque… normal. Et elle devait bien avouer que les différentes façons dont son prénom sortait de sa bouche la rendait toute chose, tellement qu'elle oublia complètement sa question. Depuis… Depuis quoi ? Depuis que son cerveau lui avait hurlé qu'il l'aimait et ses lèvres qui avait répondu à sa place, probablement.

Elle bu une gorgée de son café et regarda Castle. Plongeant son regard dans cet océan, elle ne perdit pas pied sous la puissance de leur lien. Elle resta là, à le fixer. Il sembla surprit puisqu'elle le vit hausser un sourcil.

Etait-ce l'amour cette force qui lui tenait le menton, l'empêchant ainsi de détourner le regard ? Elle secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiote et Castle la regarda faire, dérouté. Tout n'était qu'idiotie. Toutes ses pensées, ses conclusions non fondées. Tout.

Ou peut-être pas.

Et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ? Et qu'elle aussi ? C'était donc ça le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle et qui la transformait en une flaque d'hormone en ébullition telle une adolescente ? C'était… grisant.

Et incroyablement excitant.

Peut-être était-ce l'acceptation, cette force. Il l'arracha de ses rêves avec sa voix.

- Beckett, les gars vont interroger Emma, l'informa-t-il.

- Moui.

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, elle percutait le sens de sa phrase. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, tasse en main et telle une fusée, elle entra dans la salle où se déroulerait l'interrogatoire. Les gars venaient tout juste d'entrer, s'installant.

Beckett se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma, toutes ses émotions reprisent sous contrôle, et lui murmura :

- Dis tout ce que tu sais, n'omit aucun détail.

La fillette opina du chef puis se radoucissant, la jeune femme continua :

- Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

- Même pas peur, lui répondit Emma dans un léger sourire qui cachait assez mal son anxiété.

Se levant, la brunette caressa l'épaule tendue de la fillette et sortit de la pièce, adressant un hochement de tête à ses deux amis et oubliant son café sur la table.

oOoOoOoOo

Derrière la vitre, Beckett se mordillait l'index lorsque Castle brisa ce silence confortable.

- Maman Beckett en action, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'attendant à un regard noir ou à une remarque ironique voire cassante, il se dandina. Mais contre toute attente, Kate lui sourit et reporta son attention sur ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce voisine. Désormais plus à l'aise mais néanmoins surprit, il observa la jeune femme, l'admirant.

Il la vit prendre de petites inspirations et les relâcher le plus calmement possible, pour chasser la douleur.

Appuyée sur une jambe, elle changea et porta tout son poids sur l'autre. Castle en déduisit son impatience, assoiffée de vérité. Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, il vit Beckett se tendre aux mots qu'elle prononça.

- James m'a tout raconté sur l'affaire de Tom Evans.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Esposito.

- Parce que je suis le même genre de victime.

Beckett mordilla plus nerveusement son doigt, sous l'entière attention de Castle.

- Raconte-nous ce que tu sais, Emma, demanda Ryan.

La fillette hocha la tête et commença…

Tom Evans. Treize ans. Innocent. Fragile. Et tellement simple à avoir. Il fut aussi l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Celle du piège, celle impliquant Emma… celle qui _lui_ fit tant de mal.

La brunette leva une main vers la vitre sans teint et la posa contre la froideur du verre.

Le boss voulait simplement s'amuser un peu, en bon homme méprisant et affreux qu'il était. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'Ellen lui devait de l'argent. Beaucoup. Un peu trop. En manque de crack… Il lui avait fait regretter en s'en prenant à son fils, sa seule famille dont elle ne s'occupait pourtant pas.

Découvrant que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Roderick avait voulu protéger Tom des griffes acérées du boss. Il avait alors apprit son problème au cœur et le plan germa de lui-même…

Il fit passer Tom pour mort, envoyant son cœur malade à la police, ses empreintes le recouvrant. Brouillant facilement les pistes. Affaire classée.

La jeune femme sentit malgré elle ses yeux se fermer et ses doigts se rejoignirent dans un poing colérique. L'écrivain vit sa muse trembler et devenir affreusement pâle en rouvrant les yeux. Il se leva et se tint près d'elle, juste au cas où…

Avant de se faire arrêter, James envoya Tom dans une école où il savait qu'on ne lui poserait pas de question. L'adolescent avait tout quitté, ne donnant aucune nouvelle à sa mère qui finit par succomber au chagrin, ou à celle qu'il aimait. Hanna Grey. Sourde-muette mais aussi son premier amour.

Puis il avait découvert _son_ existence, le poids qu'elle pesait dans la balance, la possibilité de pouvoir tout recommencer…

- Je l'ai rencontré, murmura la fillette d'un regard brillant, il m'a offert une sucette.

Silence. Les deux hommes dans la pièce savaient qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Tandis que derrière la vitre, les souffles étaient retenus.

- Je suis sa petite-sœur.

Beckett sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et avant qu'elle ne touche terre lourdement, Castle la rattrapa, la tenant contre lui. Il pensait qu'elle pleurait en silence mais non, ses yeux étaient douloureusement secs. Pourtant, de longs gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une tristesse sans larmes…

- Nous avons la même mère, continua la voix d'Emma en fixant la vitre, tentant d'accrocher le regard de Beckett qu'elle ne pouvait voir et qu'elle ne trouva jamais.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle attrapa sa main pour se relever, les larmes lui piquèrent enfin les yeux en voyant Emma derrière la vitre, les mains jointes et cet air affolé peint sur le visage. Elle voulait hurler qu'elle était juste derrière cette foutue vitre, qu'elle la voit lui faire un sourire. Et en même temps, une terrible voix lui murmurait que c'était mieux ainsi, que le verre froid cachait sa faiblesse, ses pleurs peut-être.

Tenant toujours fermement la main de son ami dans la sienne, elle sortit de la salle d'observation au moment où Esposito et Ryan ouvraient la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils virent les deux mains entrelacées mais ne dirent rien. Beckett devait vraiment en avoir besoin pour s'afficher ainsi en public. Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Ce fut un pur réflexe que d'attraper sa main, un besoin vital pour se relever. Elle se demanda si elle serait maintenant au sol si Castle avait refusé son geste.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce fut lui qui la rattrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres se poser à plusieurs reprises sur ses cheveux et son souffle chaud près de son cou qui la rassurait.

Elle entra dans la pièce où patientait Emma. Lorsque cette dernière tourna la tête, Beckett se figea, crispant ses doigts autour de la main de l'écrivain qui la suivait toujours. Elle pleurait.

- Oh, Emma, balbutia la brunette en sentant les larmes monter à son tour.

Elle lâcha la main de Castle avec douceur pour s'accroupir devant la fillette.

- Je n'en peux plus, sanglota-t-elle. Je veux que tout s'arrête.

Lorsqu'un violent sanglot la secoua, elle se laissa glisser de sa chaise pour tomber dans les bras fébriles du lieutenant. Cette dernière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer. Elle lui caressa d'une main tendre ses cheveux longs remplis de bouclettes anglaises.

- Tout va bien, Emma, c'est finit maintenant.

- Non, pleura-t-elle de plus belle, non ça n'ira pas. Tom a été enlevé…

- Quoi ? fit Beckett en se détachant de la jeune fille.

- James me l'a chuchoté en me prenant dans ses bras à la prison.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la fillette fixait Beckett qui manquait de réaction. Du regard, elle la suppliait de réagir. La jeune femme reprit Emma dans ses bras, la berçant cette fois, murmurant que tout irait bien. Sa voix était si tremblante que la fillette crut qu'elle se persuadait elle-même. Et cela lui fit encore plus mal… que le pilier perde espoir…

La brunette se détacha de la petite pour coller son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, tentant d'effacer leur douleur commune.

- On va retrouver Tom, Emma et on fera tomber le boss… je te le promets, chuchota Beckett à son oreille.

oOoOoOoOo

Il courait. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il se devait de continuer. Et puis courir de cette manière, le vent soufflant sur son visage, le faisait revivre. Alors malgré sa douleur, il sourit. Il entendait les chiens aboyés derrière lui, dans le lointain mais il sourit. Des ordres partaient dans tous les sens mais il sourit. Tout simplement parce qu'il était libre comme le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux collés et sals.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la circulation se rapprocher, son sourire se fit encore plus grand et ses espérances firent de-même. Un 4x4 semi-remorque passa devant lui à une vitesse qui lui permit de lui courir après sans trop de difficulté.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout… Se jetant en direction de la remorque, il atterrit lourdement à l'intérieur et dû retenir un hurlement de joie pour ne pas effrayer le conducteur qui… Se retourna vers la vitre qui séparait la remorque et la cabine du véhicule puis… Freina brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, bordel ! Descend d'là, tu veux, hurla-il en sortant de son véhicule qu'il avait « garé » sur le côté de la route.

- Non, je vous en prie, roulez, supplia Tom en lançant des regards inquiets d'où il venait.

Lorsque le vieil homme à la casquette contourna son véhicule, il vit dans quel état se trouvait Tom et retira ce qu'il avait sur la tête pour le poser contre son cœur, priant le ciel de lui venir en aide.

- Amenez-moi à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon gars ?

- Je me suis fais enlevé.

Il pâlit et l'aida à descendre de sa remorque, insistant pour que l'adolescent s'installe à ses côtés. Posant les pieds par terre, il sentit ses jambes se faire douloureusement lourdes et dû s'appuyer sur le vieil homme pour marcher.

- Je m'appel Joe, et toi mon garçon ? demanda l'ancien une fois dans la voiture.

- Tom.

- Alors, Tom, quel bon vent t'amène ? fit le vieil homme en essayant de faire une conversation « normale ».

- Dîtes plutôt une tempête, un ouragan… marmotta le jeune homme en fixant la route.

Joe sourit légèrement, et passa une main sur sa joue mal rasée.

- Ma petite-sœur, finit par murmurer Tom. Je voulais la retrouver et…

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, mon garçon.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de regarder l'homme aux cheveux décoiffés et de sourire. Un homme solitaire, franc mais incroyablement gentil. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, le cœur soulagé.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je rentre, annonça Beckett en se levant

Castle la regarda rassembler ses affaires et s'en aller vers le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, Emma à bout de bras. Il se leva et l'appela.

- Appel l'ascenseur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Beckett à la fillette.

Elle s'approcha alors de Castle, les bras croisés, sa veste pendouillant devant elle. Son attitude était indescriptible.

- Castle, je suis fatiguée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Ainsi était-elle donc fatiguée… Il ne la croyait qu'à moitié.

- Je veux vous aider, souffla-t-il alors.

Il l'entendit soupirer et elle détourna le regard.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, Castle, fit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Je veux vous aider à vous relever, être celui qui vous tend la main, expliqua-t-il d'un air grave.

Elle regarda ailleurs.

- Et moi je veux être seule, juste quelques temps.

Il encaissa son broncher. Elle le fixa d'un regard humide et il crut un instant qu'elle craquerait ici, au commissariat.

- Je me relèverai seule Rick, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sourit-elle faiblement.

- Si tel est votre souhait…

Il la regarda se détourner et le cœur lourd, il la vit entrer dans l'ascenseur, suivit de près par une Emma épuisée. Beckett releva le visage jusque là baissée et croisa le regard bienveillant de Castle. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes métalliques brise leur lien.

L'image des yeux brillants de Beckett fit germer une idée dans sa tête pleine d'imagination. Il attrapa sa veste et partit.

A leur bureau, Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent.

- 10 dollars qu'il va la rejoindre, commença Kevin.

- Tenu, paria l'hispanique.

Ils se firent un « feeds the bird » et se sourirent.

oOoOoOoOo

- J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher, marmonna Emma.

- Tu es épuisée Emma, soupira Beckett.

- Je sais mais j'avais envie de rester un petit peu avec toi, devant la télé…

La jeune femme fondit devant son air suppliant très « Castlelien ». Elle croisa les bras, l'air sévère puis un sourire trancha ses lèvres.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de sourire puis elles se jetèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé. La fillette passa un bras autour de celui de Beckett et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Puis, au fil du feuilleton policier, Kate sentit le visage d'Emma glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses.

- C'est le père qui l'a tué, dit cette dernière.

- Non, contredit Beckett, c'est forcément l'homme à son boulot, il n'est pas net.

Elles se sourirent, lorsque trois coups à la porte retentirent, leur faisant relever la tête. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis Emma se redressa, laissant la détective se lever.

Son arme à la main, Beckett ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva face à… personne lorsque :

- Bouh ! hurla Castle en sautant sur le côté.

Il se retrouva avec le _glock_ de Beckett appuyé sur le nez, le faisant loucher.

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous faire peur à l'avenir, intima Castle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? soupira Beckett en rangeant son arme et le laissant entrer.

Il se tourna vers Beckett et brandit théâtralement trois pommes d'amour devant lui

- Quoi de mieux pour remonter le moral que de réaliser un rêve, uh ? s'exclama-t-il en faisant danser ses sourcils.

Beckett leva les yeux au plafond mais le sourire en coin qu'elle lui adressa lui avoua qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je peux encore rester cette nuit ? demanda Castle d'une voix de gamin en regardant Emma monter l'escalier pour aller se coucher.

Beckett leva les yeux au plafond, sa pomme d'amour en main.

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, _Writer Boy_ ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- _Man_, Kate, réctifia-t-il. Et ça fait déjà un bout de temps, détective, fit-il charmeur.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au plafond mais un immense sourire trahissait son amusement. Elle mordit un morceau de pomme chaude et l'écrivain fit de même. Alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour retirer le sucre, il fixait un point invisible devant lui, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées.

Un ange passa et les sourires s'évanouirent petit à petit.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir sourire, murmura Castle.

Elle avala bruyamment sa bouchée et le fixa. Puis elle lui sourit tendrement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est en partie grâce à vous, Castle.

Il lui fit le même sourire et forcément, fit de l'humour pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

- En partie ?

Elle rit et il la regarda faire.

- Merci Castle, fit-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

- Pour ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'ignorance.

- Tout, sourit-elle, de me faire sourire, de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever, d'être toujours là pour moi et j'en passe.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, détective.

Ils se sourirent grandement, cachant que très peu son cœur à l'autre. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie, de bonheur peut être. Tout serait bientôt finit, ils le savaient tout les deux… Soudainement, le visage de Castle se fit plus grave, comme espérant.

- Et si… et si nous avions une chance ? souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Il vit son sourire s'évanouir et il comprit le poids de ses mots. Il voulu se pincer les lèvres qui s'étaient ouvertes trop vite.

- Et si vous me laissiez le temps pour vous répondre ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante.

Il acquiesça, acceptant cette réponse pleine d'espoir.

- Ne fuyez pas, Kate.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, Rick, promit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et il appuya sa tête contre sa paume pour plus de contact. Elle avait un vestige de sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Un véritable feu d'artifice.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit son sourire contre sa bouche. Elle fit de même, faisant entrechoquer leurs dents. Leurs lèvres étaient sucrées et tellement agréables à embrasser que Beckett dû prendre sur son plaisir et sur celui de Castle pour pouvoir se retirer.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva, disparaissant dans les escaliers laissant un Castle qui n'en revenait toujours pas… Les lèvres légèrement rouges, il se les lécha et sourit de toutes ses dents en sentant ce goût sucré si caractéristique sur sa langue.

Il remarqua la pomme d'amour qu'avait abandonné Beckett sur la table basse. Il en prit une bouchée et ne put s'empêcher de faire une danse de la joie une fois levé. Et ce jusqu'à la chambre… d'ami.

* * *

><p>Toujours là ? =)<p>

Dîtes-moi si vous avez détesté ^^


	16. Quand tout sera terminé

Oyé, oyé braves gens ! Voilà suite (que, soit dit en passant, avais oublié de posté =X)

Merciiiiiiiiiiiii[...]iiiiiiiii à **Solealuna**, **riribones**, **Sarah ****d'Émeraude** et **Ayahne** pour vos commentaires ! Vous explosez la baraque, _wesh'_ !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 15<span> : Quand tout sera terminé…_

_Elle pleure parce que son cœur s'est remis à battre aujourd'hui alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps [...]. _

ANNA GAVALDA,

_Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part._

- Prévenez le lieutenant Beckett au 12e, supplia Tom.

Il délirait, Joe le regardait loucher sur son lit d'hôpital, fiévreux. L'adolescent l'attrapa par la chemise pour le rapprocher.

- Je vous en prie, elle seule pourra m'aider.

- Je le ferai mon garçon, comment tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Kate Beckett, fit-il en tournant de l'œil.

Joe observa Tom sombrer dans un sommeil agité, l'estomac retourné. Malgré son cœur de pierre, ce gamin l'avait touché. L'atrocité qu'il avait vécue se reflétait dans ses grands yeux verts, lui donnant envie de le connaître davantage. Alors, pour le protéger, pour avoir une place dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs, il contacta le 12e _District_.

- Esposito, se présenta une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

- J'aimerai parler au lieutenant Beckett, fit Joe d'une voix pressée.

- Elle n'est pas là, je vous transfère sur son portable ?

- Oui, merci.

Il attendit. Première sonnerie. Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être couchée.

- Yo Beckett, excuse-moi de te réveiller mais un mec veut te parler, lui dit Esposito.

- Il t'a dit qui il était ? fit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Deuxième sonnerie. Peut-être allait-elle rejeter son appel ?

- Non, s'excusa Javier.

- Passe-le-moi.

Troisième sonnerie. Peut-être…

- Beckett, se présenta-t-elle.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Excusez-moi pour l'heure mais je suis en présence d'un jeune homme qui a besoin de votre aide, annonça Joe.

- Qui donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque par le sommeil.

- Un certain Tom, je n'ai pas son nom complet mais il m'a dit s'être fait enlever.

_Impossible_, mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres.

_- _Où êtes-vous ?

- Au _Bellevue Hospital_, indiqua-t-il.

- J'arrive, ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas de problème.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Il retourna auprès de Tom, trempé de sueur. Il essuya le front luisant du jeune homme et posa sa main rêche sur le matelas.

oOoOoOoOo

- Rick, réveillez-vous, fit-elle en le secouant doucement à l'épaule.

- Mmmh, grogna-t-il.

- Rick, j'ai besoin de vous cette fois, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, inquiet par la dernière phrase de sa partenaire.

- Kate ? Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tom a été retrouvé, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il comprit mieux sa supplique alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il bondit hors de son lit, enfilant déjà son pantalon tandis que Beckett se dépêcha d'aller réveiller Emma. Il remarqua qu'elle était surexcitée, heureuse comme jamais de retrouver l'adolescent après tant d'années.

Fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la fillette lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots s'y échapper. Il blêmit en imaginant le visage d'Emma ravagé par des larmes de bonheur et d'espérance.

- Enfin, entendit-il murmurer par la fillette.

- Sèche tes larmes _sweety_, tu vas pouvoir serrer ton frère dans tes bras.

Quelques minutes après, il vit les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre aussi chamboulées l'une que l'autre. Lorsque Kate passa devant lui dans un léger sourire rassurant, il posa la main qui l'avait aidé à relever dans le creux de ses reins, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout du chemin… jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

Les routes étaient horriblement bouchées malgré l'heure tardive. Beckett devint vite la reine du klaxon et rouge de colère et d'impatience. Ils mirent plus de deux heures pour arriver à destination. L'excitation à l'idée de retrouver son frère tint Emma éveillée tout le long du chemin. Ayant une peur bleue de fermer les yeux et d'effacer ce que son imagination aurait pu créer.

Beckett se gara et sortit de la voiture en trombe, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises tandis que Castle suivait derrière. Attrapant la main de la fillette, elles se mirent à courir, habitées par ce même. Celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début. Celui qui apparaissait lorsqu'elles fermaient les yeux… L'Espoir.

_**Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital…**_

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Tom en se débattant dans les couloirs malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

Médecins et infirmières tentèrent de le contrôler mais en vain, la fureur qui l'habitait était si forte…

Joe s'approcha du cercle qu'ils avaient finis par former et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, tentant d'accrocher son regard qui n'était que vengeance.

- Mon garçon, calme-toi, veux-tu ? Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre, tenta-t-il.

- Ne me touchez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi, RIEN ! lui cracha Tom au visage en se débattant de plus belle.

Il continuait d'hurler, tentant de se dégager de ces mains gantées. Il se sentait dans la peau d'un fou… Une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre retentit dans le hall de l'hôpital.

- Tom !

Il leva sa tête crispée de fureur et braqua son regard douloureux sur le petit bout de femme qui s'était figée dans l'entrée.

- Emma, balbutia-t-il les yeux embués de larmes.

Alors, tous se figèrent, fixant celle qui contrôlait désormais le corps et l'esprit de l'adolescent. Une petite fille, dix ans tout en plus, les cheveux bruns parcouru de bouclettes anglaises, un visage aux traits fins et une frange qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux verts semblables à ceux de son frère.

Beckett – qui se trouvait aux côtés de la fillette – ne respirait plus, cherchant l'aide dont elle avait besoin chez son partenaire. Elle trouva sa main et entremêla leurs doigts. Il referma sa main sur la sienne.

Les médecins et infirmières se mirent sur le côté, croisant ainsi les chemins opposés du frère et de la sœur. Au ralentit, le temps suspendu dans les airs, Tom se mit accroupi, bras ouverts tandis qu'Emma se mit à courir vers lui sous une pluie de larmes qui s'envolaient sous la force de son bonheur. Elle sauta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Beckett, émue, resserra ses doigts autour de la main fraîche qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce la caresser. Les yeux humides, elle mit sa main libre sur sa bouche, tentant de retenir ses larmes un minimum.

Reposant sa petite-sœur au sol, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son ventre et le serra avec toute la joie et l'incrédulité que son cœur contenait. Il posa une main dans le milieu de son dos et une autre sur l'arrière de son crâne, embrassant le somment de sa tête continuellement, mouillant ses cheveux de son eau salée. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise d'hôpital, l'empêchant de s'envoler, de briser le bonheur qu'elle avait peiné à retrouver.

Elle renifla bruyamment, étouffant un sanglot dans le vêtement de son frère. La sentant trembler, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, fermant fortement les yeux.

- Tu es là, dit-il, je t'ai retrouvé.

Elle se contenta de raffermir son étreinte autour de lui pour lui répondre. La petite brunette enfouit son visage dans la chemise trempée de larmes trop longtemps contenues, trop longtemps refoulées… trop longtemps inexistantes.

- Tu es là, répéta-t-il.

- Je suis là, le rassura-t-elle, la joue posée sur son ventre.

Ils rirent dans un sanglot, libérant une pluie de larmes de joie. Se détachant, il embrassa ses paupières closes, buvant les perles salées coincées dans ses cils. Elle sourit. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et posa son menton sur sa tête, la berçant.

Et tout ceci, les yeux fermés…

oOoOoOoOo

- Merci, lieutenant Beckett, remercia Tom d'une voix faible.

- Tu me remercieras demain Tom, dors maintenant, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son front brûlant.

- Ma sœur, murmura-t-il les yeux mi-clos.

- Elle est là, juste à côté, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, répéta-t-il en sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le léger sourire qu'affichait l'adolescent en cet instant restera gravé à jamais dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle soupira, fermant quelques secondes les yeux puis se leva, émotions reprisent en main. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui fit un sourire un peu abîmé mais vrai.

- Monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Joe, sourit-il.

- Joe, merci infiniment pour votre aide sans vous…

- Il serait probablement mort, coupa-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Bien qu'elle fût secouée par son initiative, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Je… merci, répéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle le remerciait puis serra sa casquette dans ses mains abîmées par le temps qui passe. Il voulait dire plus de chose, compter dans la vie du jeune garçon, tenir une place spéciale dans son cœur…

- Il ne vous oubliera jamais, Joe, fit Kate en le fixant d'un regard brillant.

Un voile passa sur les yeux gris, témoins d'horreurs passées, du vieil homme à la casquette. Il baissa la tête sur ses mains entrelacées.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et ça, ça ne s'oublie pas, fit-elle en fixant son partenaire qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Vous aurez pour toujours droit à cette place spéciale dans son cœur.

Il la remercia à mi-voix et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle lui rappela de venir au commissariat le lendemain pour donner plus de détail sur l'endroit où il avait trouvé Tom… ou plutôt où Tom l'avait trouvé. Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'effaça dans le couloir, casquette remise sur sa tête.

Après un dernier regard à l'adolescent endormit dans le lit d'hôpital, elle sortit de la chambre.

- Je vais prendre l'air, fit-elle en passant rapidement devant son partenaire.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés devant la façon qu'elle avait de se comporter. Elle avait une démarche assurée mais il entraperçut ses poings serrés. D'un bond, il se leva pour la suivre, gardant une distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez la brunette.

Il la prit en filature jusqu'à l'extérieur, pendant un bref instant il crut qu'elle partirait mais elle s'arrêta devant une rambarde verte foncée. L'air qui s'échappait de ses lèvres se transformait en un petit nuage, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel étoilé. S'entourant de ses propres bras pour se tenir chaud, elle ne put empêcher un tremblement de la parcourir.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et sentit une veste se poser sur ses frêles épaules.

- Kate, vous allez prendre froid, murmura Castle en se positionnant à ses côtés.

Elle grelotta comme pour appuyer ses paroles mais ne répondit rien. Les coudes posés sur la barrière d'un vert affreux, il se réchauffait les mains en soufflant dessus puis les frotta. Elle le regardait faire, silencieuse, puis serra la veste qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. Les mains glacées, elle sentit un frisson la faire trembler de tous ses membres. Elle tira un bras de Castle et il se retourna vers elle, surprit. Il se releva et elle se blottit contre lui, laissant une vague de frissons prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la réchauffer et embrassa sa tempe longuement. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment.

Elle se détacha de lui et sentit immédiatement le froid s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements légers, en manque de sa chaleur corporelle, en manque… de lui, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Elle le fixa intensément et chercha dans son regard tendre et inquiet ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire le premier pas… Doucement presque timidement, elle approcha ses doigts du col de sa chemise et l'emprisonna dans ses mains glacées. Elle put se mettre facilement sur la pointe des pieds, les bras autour d'elle lui firent savoir qu'il la retenait en cas de chute.

Il la vit fixer ses lèvres gercées par le froid et se pencha pour embrasser les siennes dans le même état. Au contact de leurs bouches, ils fermèrent les yeux, libérant chez la jeune femme ses larmes de soulagement. La pression retombait mettant son monde sans-dessus-dessous. Une explosion de papillons eut lieu au creux de son estomac et ils s'envolèrent dans ses veines, la faisant trembler de bonheur dans les bras de l'écrivain.

Elle oubliait tout jusqu'à son propre nom sous l'intensité de leur baiser. Elle se sentait perdre pied, tomber dans le vide mais ne fit rien pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions…

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il la retenait…

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les poumons sur le point d'imploser, Castle crut un instant que leur baiser serait oublié, transformé en un souvenir qu'ils éviteraient d'évoquer, comme tant d'autres… Il la vit descendre petit-à-petit, mettant ses pieds à plat. Les lèvres rouges et la respiration saccadée, elle fixait son torse, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle cherchait un moyen de se défiler, de trouver les mots justes pour se justifier… Mais pour dire quoi ? Que c'était une erreur ? Qu'elle regrettait ? Non, décidément. Ce fut elle qui avait fait le premier pas, qui était venue se serrer contre lui y cherchant la chaleur nécessaire… Un moyen pour camoufler ses réels sentiments… Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, elle se briserait, elle le briserait… ils se briseront. Elle le savait, le sentait…

Et elle en avait affreusement peur.

Sa raison semblait surprise qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, qu'elle ne se dégage pas de ces bras qui l'entouraient toujours, la retenant… dans tout les sens du terme.

Elle gémit, son qui venait du plus profond de son âme meurtrie et ferma les yeux. Il ne disait rien, la regardant se battre contre elle-même, le cœur lourd en imaginant la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. Lui qui imaginait toujours le pire, il avait envie d'espérer… Puisque lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait, elle… Cette magnifique femme tremblante qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire pour la faire réagir ? Se détacher ? Lui parler ? Exiger des explications, des réponses… la vérité ? Lever les petits mouchoirs sur leurs non-dits ? Il souhaitait toutes ces choses mais ne pouvait les avoir… Tout résidait entre les mains glacées de sa partenaire… ou peut-être dans son cœur ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il posa une main froide sur la joue rendue fraîche par la légère brise et elle ouvrit les yeux, posant un regard hagard sur lui, se demandant encore qui de son cœur ou de sa raison avait réagit… Elle chercha la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue et hésitante, la serra maladroitement. Lorsqu'elle reporta ses yeux vers les siens, quelque chose c'était allumé ou peut-être _rallumé_. Une espérance qu'il pensait vaine… Un vœu murmuré sous une étoile filante. Aussi bref qu'inespéré. Souhaité sur un coup de tête, comme ça, juste pour avoir quelque chose à… espérer.

- N'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces de femme à bout, pensant ainsi oublier ce qu'il venait de lui dire… d'oublier que la vérité fait si mal enfin dévoiler. Elle sentit son pouce caresser sa joue et elle trembla sous ses doigts.

Sa mâchoire se contracta d'elle-même et son pouce s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il la craignait. Elle. Sa réaction. Il craignait d'avoir mal, de souffrir, d'avoir dit toutes ces choses pour rien, juste pour le plaisir de parler. Mais peut-être avait-elle tord ? Et si c'était le fait qu'elle souffre, qu'il craignait ? Qu'elle ait encore plus mal, que son cœur refuse de se détacher de ses liens, qu'elle rebâtisse son mur pour se protéger ?

Cela lui fit si mal… De se dire qu'il doutait d'elle…

Mais il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Alors elle craqua… Enfin. Libérant le résultat de sa bataille intérieure sous une pluie de larme qui lui brûla les joues rosies par le froid. Elle éclata en sanglot tandis que lui, il recommença à lui caresser la joue, sa main désormais moite par la douleur qui s'émanait d'elle… de la femme qu'il souhaitait à tout prix protéger de tout ça.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait jamais douté d'elle en sentant de nouveau cette si douce caresse sur sa joue… Il avait juste laissé le temps à son cœur de gagner la bataille. Et encore une fois, il l'avait retenu.

Il embrassa ses paupières closes et but ses pleurs, comme Tom l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Emma. Même si les sentiments qui les unissaient n'étaient pas comparables… Même s'il n'était vraiment sûr du mot qu'il devait mettre dessus.

Mais la tête brune qui se posa sur son torse l'aida dans son choix. Encore plus lorsqu'il sentit ses longs doigts se refermer sur sa chemise, s'y accrochant. Des gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de nouveau gercées. Il la serra contre lui, lui transmettant toute la force vitale dont elle avait besoin pour se relever.

Mais il ignorait bien une chose : Kate Beckett ne pleurait pas pour le plaisir de pleurer, non… elle se _relevait_.

Grâce à lui.

oOoOoOoOo

- Kate, l'appela-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Rick, je t'assure que je ne fuis pas.

Il hocha la tête à moitié rassuré.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire le point, lui demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Le visage neutre, elle s'approcha de lui puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un sourire éclaira son visage, à la hauteur des étoiles dans le ciel. Il le lui rendit, un peu perdu. Posant une main sur sa joue, elle embrassa l'autre et s'éloigna dans un dernier sourire.

- Je te ramène ? demanda-t-elle en marchant à l'envers.

Il sourit devant sa gaieté retrouvée.

- C'est moi qui conduis alors.

Contre toute attente, elle lui lança les clés qu'il rattrapa maladroitement. Pensant que son rêve serait vite brisé, il se dépêcha de se mettre derrière le volant, heureux comme un gamin le soir de Noël. Elle le regardait faire, amusée, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, _writer boy_ ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- _Man_, Kate, et c'est juste mortel ! fit-il les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- _Man_, uh ?

Il lui tira la langue et elle éclata de rire. Rire qui se transforma en un immense sourire au fil du temps mais qui revint bien vite en le voyant découvrir sa voiture le long du chemin, oubliant parfois de passer les vitesses.

Rassurée et vidée, elle s'endormie rapidement, le visage tourné vers l'écrivain qui lui jetait quelques coups d'œil tendres.

- Kate, l'appela-t-il.

- Mmmh, gémit-elle.

- On est arrivé.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle s'étira sous les yeux amusés de l'écrivain. Elle regarda dehors puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas en bas de chez moi, remarqua-t-elle.

- En effet, je te ramène à la maison.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le visage neutre.

_Et voilà, j'ai fais une connerie ! Elle t'a pourtant dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps !_

Mais avant qu'il puisse se traiter de tous les noms, un sourire illumina les traits de la brunette, le rassurant.

- C'est gentil, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit, fier de lui cette fois et entreprit de descendre la voiture. Elle le regarda faire, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Il était adorable, toujours au petit soin avec elle… Et elle, que faisait-elle pour lui en retour ? Pas grand-chose et elle lui demandait de l'attendre ?

_Idiote._

- Rick, attends, fit-elle en le rattrapant une fois sortie du véhicule.

Il se retourna, tout sourire puis voyant son air contrarié, il fronça les sourcils.

- Kate ? Tout va bien ?

Elle le fixa si intensément qu'il pensa un instant avoir un truc sur le visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la vit retenir son souffle. Son regard devint alors fuyant.

- Quand tout sera terminé, je te promets de réfléchir à… nous.

- Je te fais confiance, Kate, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement alors que lui en abordait un immense, heureux qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée.

- Mais ne fais pas machine arrière, d'accord ? Ne fais pas semblant de ne m'avoir rien dit, supplia-t-il.

- Je ne fuirai pas, je te l'ais déjà dis, le rassura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres, soupirant de bien-être et ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pourra attendre avant de lui dire « C'est d'accord ». Il était si gentil, si compréhensible qu'elle se demandait si elle le méritait vraiment.

- Allons nous coucher, murmura-t-il.

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte jusqu'à l'ascenseur et montèrent dans le cube métallique. Un silence agréable régnait à l'intérieur, sans compter la musique qui s'y diffusait. Castle ne résista pas bien longtemps et se mit à siffloter. Elle le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, amusée et il fit de même, sifflant plus fort.

Elle rit lorsque son souffle lui manqua alors qu'il tentait de continuer, montant son sifflement dans les aigus.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous détective, fit-il faussement vexé.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, empêchant le sourire qui la trahirait. Il plissa les yeux en la fixant puis se remit à siffler faux. Elle éclata de rire devant l'air indifférent et ignorant qu'il abordait.

Une vie avec lui… Oui, elle pourrait facilement s'y faire.

oOoOoOoOo

- Papa ! cria Alexis en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Oh, Kate ! s'exclama la jeune fille en saluant la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonsoir Alexis, Martha, sourit la jeune femme.

Martha leva son verre pour les saluer.

- Dis-moi Richard, tu es souvent absent ses derniers jours… enfin nuits, interrogea sa mère d'un grand sourire innocent.

Le fils se racla la gorge tandis que la jeune femme regardait ailleurs, rougissante. Alexis s'amusa à les voir si gênés, fière de sa grand-mère.

- Eh bien…

- Papa, où est Emma ? s'enquit soudainement Alexis.

_Je te revaudrai ça pumpkin. _

- A l'hôpital.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écrièrent les deux femmes rousses. Que lui est-il arrivé ? continua Martha en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Rien de grave, Martha, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Beckett, on l'a laissé avec son frère.

- Tom ? demanda Alexis, mais je croyais…

- Il a été retrouvé et amené à l'hôpital par un homme d'un certain âge, expliqua la détective.

- Que Dieu bénisse cet homme, dit Martha.

Ils opinèrent tous du chef, gardant le silence un moment. Puis Castle se tourna vers sa partenaire.

- Un café ? demanda-t-il.

- Volontiers, sourit-elle.

- Vas t'asseoir, je te l'apporte.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Les deux femmes rousses se jetèrent un regard complice et se sourirent.

- Hop, hop, hop, Richard, je viens avec toi, lui fit sa mère en le suivant jusque dans la cuisine.

- Tu as peur que je l'empoisonne ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ca dépend, comptes-tu utiliser un philtre d'amour pour son café ? s'amusa-t-elle en regardant sa petite-fille pouffer dans sa main. Non, parce que d'après ce que je viens de voir, elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Fais-moi penser à cacher les bouteilles d'alcool la prochaine fois, marmotta son fils.

Le rire de sa fille lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Tiens, tu es là toi aussi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Papa, commença la jeune fille ce qui fit grimacer son père, dis-le-lui.

Il soupira et appuya ses mains sur l'îlot central.

- C'est déjà fait… en quelque sorte, lâcha-t-il.

La grand-mère et sa petite-fille se sourirent grandement.

- Continue, fiston.

- Elle m'a dit avoir besoin de temps et qu'à la fin de cette enquête, elle me donnera une réponse plus… concrète.

- C'est génial Papa ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu la rejoignais dans son lit et que c'était pour cela que tu t'absentais la… nuit, soupira Martha en mettant sa tête de sa main.

- Gram', grimaça Alexis.

Castle grogna et s'en alla avec les deux cafés en main. Il entendit sa mère et sa fille le suivre.

- Vous deux, allez vous coucher, ordonna Castle.

- Viens Alexis, laissons-les faire des petits bébés Castle, fit Martha en entraînant sa petite-fille par le bras.

- Mais… fit Alexis.

Il les regarda filer puis secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait réellement une famille de fou…

- Votre café, détective ! fit-il en posant la tasse entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Elle le remercia et une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux.

_Pas bon pour moi ça._

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh mais rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en buvant son café d'une traite.

Il la laissa finir, songeur et à moitié rassuré. Mais cette lueur ne quittait pas son regard… Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sache.

- Quoi encore ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive loucher pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'entendit déglutir ce qui accentua son sourire carnassier.

- Alors comme ça on nous laisse faire des petits bébés Castle, uh ? fit-elle en reprenant les mots de sa mère.

Elle se leva dans un léger rire et monta à l'étage, le laissant là… Complètement chamboulé.

_Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois, fermes-la._

* * *

><p><em>J'adoooooooooore le personnage de Martha, elle me fait trop rire ! Et à la fin de ce chapitre, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! ^^<em>

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! =)_


	17. Il y a quelques jours

Quoi ? Mais je post déjà la suite ? \o/ Il va neigé dites-moi !

Merci à **Ayahne**, **Solealuna**, **Mag13**, **Sarah d'Emeraude** eeeeeeeet ch'tite chéwie **Iliana** ! Vous rockez à donf ! =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 16<span> : Il y a quelques jours._

_La fin, quand c'est fini, comment le-sait-on, comment fait-on, comment ça finit ?_

CAMILLE LAURENS

Extrait de _Dans ces bras-là_.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Ce cauchemar d'il y a quelques jours hantait parfois ses nuits, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil pendant une heure ou deux. Elle paniqua quelques instants, encore ébranlée par la véracité de son rêve. Elle inspira profondément et relâcha le tout calmement.

Un tremblement la parcouru et elle claqua des dents. Rabattant les couvertures sur ses pieds, elle se leva, direction la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le plus doucement sa porte de chambre et sortit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds.

- Kate ?

Elle se figea et se tourna lentement.

- Castle ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne dors pas ?

- J'écrivais, expliqua-t-il, et toi ?

- Salle de bain, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers cette dernière.

La brunette s'enferma et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. La basse température du liquide la fit frissonner et elle s'appuya sur le lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir. Elle était pâle dû au manque de sommeil… ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Elle secoua la tête. Peu importe.

Elle soupira et s'essuya le visage avec la serviette beige que Castle lui avait donné. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, espérant secrètement que ce soit les gouttelettes qui lui changeait le teint… mais non. Elle était pâle, point.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit dans le couloir où Castle l'avait attendu, assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'arrêta un moment, le fixant puis leva les yeux au ciel, tiraillée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

- Je vais bien, Castle, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers sa chambre sans lui adresser un regard.

- Comment tu… ?

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase puisse qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors qu'elle fermait sa porte en lui adressant un vague « bonne nuit », il la bloqua avec son pied, s'attirant un regard noir de sa partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, Kate ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je…

Elle se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit finalement sa porte, ressortant dans le couloir. Elle vit Castle glisser contre le mur pour s'assoir sur la moquette, elle fit de-même, sans un mot. Elle regarda l'écrivain du coin de l'œil, les jambes étendues, il avait posé sa tête contre le mur et regardait le plafond tandis qu'elle avait ses genoux au niveau de son menton, ses mains entrelacées se trouvaient entre sa poitrine et ses jambes relevées. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Ce rêve… commença-t-elle, je le fais depuis quelques temps et tu en as eu un échantillon l'autre nuit.

Il ne répondit rien, préférant la laisser continuer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui en reparlerait… Il baissa la tête et la fixa, elle entourait ses jambes avec ses bras, se protégeant d'une quelconque douleur.

- Je panique complètement lorsque je me réveille et puis la réalité me rattrape, me rassurant qu'à moitié…

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur ses genoux, reculant la douleur, reculant la blessure… reculant sa confession.

- Royce… continua-t-elle jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Castle posa une main sur son épaule et, malgré la pénombre, il la vit fermer les yeux fortement. Cela lui fit mal. Encore.

- Kate, ne me raconte pas.

Elle braqua un regard brillant sur lui et il la trouva magnifique.

- Mais… tu m'as dis vouloir savoir, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'était par curiosité, pour comprendre ce qui te faisait souffrir et effacer cette douleur, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

La brunette lui sourit tendrement, faisant plisser ses jolis yeux et elle laissa tomber sa main sur la moquette, près d'une des sienne. Innocemment. Il rapprocha ses doigts des siens pour les entrelacer doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, la faire fuir. La jeune femme le laissa faire, se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire et se passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il souleva leurs mains entrelacées pour les poser sur sa cuisse, les fixant, les caressant avec son pouce alors que son autre main enveloppa celle de Kate. Il la sentit soupirer dans son cou et sourit. Ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils pourraient facilement s'endormir ici, à même la moquette. C'était tentant, en aucun cas il voulait se dégager pour lui intimer d'aller se coucher.

Alors il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux à son tour.

oOoOoOoOo

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grimaça en sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il grogna et fixa sa main devant son visage qui se trouvait sur… quelque chose d'étrange. Un pied se mit à la hauteur de son nez et il écarquilla les yeux en louchant. Qui osait marcher sur son lit avec des chaussures ?

- Alors ? La moquette, c'est comment, Richard ?

Il se redressa et fixa sa mère. Il se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là.

- Pas confortable, marmotta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'étira et grimaça une nouvelle fois.

- Vous êtes beaux, tous les deux, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mère ? demanda-t-il en se recoiffant.

- Quand je me suis levée, vous étiez endormi devant la chambre de Kate.

Il arrêta tout mouvement lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

_Oh._

Il regarda sa mère et attendit qu'elle finisse.

- Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes pour vous observer. Je me répète mais vous êtes très beaux, votre relation est tout simplement magnifique. La façon dont vous dormiez, complètement détendu m'a fait chaud au cœur.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il put sortir.

Elle croisa les bras, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Alexis vous a vue elle-aussi, confia-t-elle en attendant patiemment sa réaction.

- Oh.

Martha leva les yeux au plafond, blasé devant le peu de parole qu'avait son fils. Et il se disait grand romancier ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Qu'elle espérait vivre une histoire comme la vôtre avec Ashley.

Le regard brillant de son fils la fit sourire grandement. Elle le savait fier de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa muse mais ils avaient été tous les deux aveugles pendant longtemps. Castle fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Un peu grâce à elle.

- Allez, _my boy_, elle attend en bas.

Il se leva difficilement, son dos le faisant souffrir. Mais en aucun cas il regrettait d'être resté dans cette position, d'avoir vécu un si beau moment avec la jeune femme. Il soupira de bonheur et descendit les marches en sifflotant. Martha le regarda faire, amusée.

_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !_

oOoOoOoOo

- Castle ! s'exclama Beckett dans un immense sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Bonjour détective, bien dormit ?

La question était sortie toute seule, c'était tellement habituel… Il se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour se préparer un café.

- Oui très bien, acquiesça-t-elle sans réfléchir, le réveil, pas trop dur ?

- Si, il me manquait quelque chose, fit-il en se retournant légèrement.

Elle rougit légèrement et fixa sa tasse, gênée.

- … mon lit ! termina Castle.

Le sourire de la jeune femme tomba immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit son partenaire étouffer un rire dans sa tasse, il revint aussitôt.

- Hilarant, Castle.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous faites des idées, détective, fit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Oublie-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Il rit et elle lui fit un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas au commissariat ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Non, Esposito et Ryan doivent…

La sonnette retentit, la coupant dans sa phrase. Un sourire illumina son visage et il fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire.

- Et Alexis, où-est-elle ? questionna-t-il en la suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu vas voir, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il bouda et elle ouvrit la porte dans un léger rire.

- Salut les gars, entrez.

Castle bascula la tête sur le côté et un sourire fendit ses lèvres en voyant entrer ses deux amis. Il allait les saluer lorsqu'une petite tête brune entra comme une bombe dans son appartement.

- Alors, tu vois, ici c'est chez Rick, Martha – sa maman – et Alexis, fit la fillette en trainant son frère par la main.

Alexis fut la dernière à entrer et elle alla serrer son père dans ses bras.

- Hey, _pumpkin_, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je ne savais pas que tu étais parti.

- Tu dormais encore… dans le couloir, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Ryan et Esposito m'ont proposé de les accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital pour voir Emma et rencontrer son frère.

L'écrivain acquiesça et s'approcha de sa muse qui regardait le frère et la sœur avec amusement. Leurs épaules pouvaient presque se toucher. Il bu une gorgée de café pour camoufler son léger malaise.

- Difficile à croire qu'elle a réussit à ne pas parler pendant 24h, hein ? s'amusa-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit avant de reporter son attention sur l'énergumène devant eux. Elle fit en sorte que leurs épaules se touchent convenablement et il en fut agréablement surprit.

_Elle change tellement ces temps-ci…_

- Elle est heureuse, précisa Kate.

- Et vous ? voulut-il savoir.

Elle le regarda de profil, surprise par sa question. Lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux, il sut qu'il était sérieux, il voulait réellement savoir. S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour elle ?

- Peut-être mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé l'homme qui manigance tout ça et l'avoir fait tomber.

Cette réponse lui suffit et il acquiesça, reportant son attention sur Emma qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Esposito posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- On y va, boss ?

La brunette regarda une dernière fois la fillette qui riait aux éclats avec Alexis face à une grimace de son frère. Elle acquiesça et alla prendre son manteau. Castle la suivit, un peu perdu.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fouillait dans la penderie.

- L'arrêter, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Je viens avec vous, fit-il en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste.

- Pas question, s'exclama la brunette.

Il soupira et elle le sentit dans son cou. Il attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme et les sortit de la veste. Elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque.

- Tu restes ici, d'accord ? supplia-t-elle d'une voix mal contrôlée en se retournant vers lui.

- N'y compte pas, je viens avec toi, répliqua-t-il.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis lorsqu'il vit sa muse soupirer, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, c'est pas possible, marmotta-t-elle.

- Tu parles de toi ou de moi, là ? s'amusa-t-il.

Il reçu un grognement en échange et sourit. Suivant sa partenaire, il lui fonça dedans lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose, lui souffla-t-elle en s'enfuyant à l'étage.

Castle regarda ses deux amis qui haussèrent les épaules en réponse à sa question muette. Lorsqu'il la vit descendre les marches, il dû plisser les yeux pour voir distinctement ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Un carnet, violet, petit, discret qui a vécu tant de choses. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ce carnet qui avait bouleversé une vie et fait chavirer un cœur…

L'écrivain observa sa muse prendre Tom à l'écart quelques minutes et lorsque les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur l'objet que la jeune femme lui tendait, il pâlit mais son sourire illumina la pièce. Tom serra la brunette dans ses bras, la remerciant continuellement, les yeux humides de bonheur.

- Tu es extraordinaire, murmura Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle revint vers eux. Regarde son visage.

Elle lui sourit timidement et observa Tom quelques instants, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

- C'est la moindre des choses, fit-elle modestement.

Ils saluèrent les enfants et sortirent du loft. Le comportement de Beckett changea radicalement au pied de l'immeuble…

- _Okay_, Espo et Ryan vous nous suivez Castle et moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

- Joe nous guidera, rappela Beckett.

- Joe est déjà dans la voiture ? s'étonna l'écrivain.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas monté ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu, fit Esposito en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, les commères, on y va ? s'impatienta Beckett.

Ils partirent tous jusqu'à leur voiture respective.

- Je vous guide jusqu'à l'endroit exact d'où Tom est sortit.

- Oui, acquiesça Beckett en démarrant la voiture.

- Très bien… C'est une route qui longe une forêt.

Silence.

Comment s'y retrouver dans les bois ? Comment y ressortir ?...

Comment y survivre ?

oOoOoOoOo

Arme au point, le regard froid et distant, l'esprit à des milliers d'années lumière de cet endroit. Être concentré… rester vigilent, suspecter le moindre bruit, être attentif… rester vivant. Ses pieds craquaient sous les feuilles mortes, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle était devant, guidant ses coéquipiers dans ce sombre endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

- Vous pensez que Tom a semé des cailloux ? demanda Castle pour tenter d'alléger la situation.

Personne ne lui répondit, continuant de marcher.

- Le petit Poucet des temps modernes, rigola Castle.

Seul le vent froid lui répondit. Il soupira, laissant un petit nuage s'échapper de ses lèvres. Au bout d'une heure, ils commencèrent à entendre différents bruits mais celui de la circulation s'éloignait. L'écrivain gardait un œil attentif sur sa muse, juste au cas où…

Les feuilles craquaient… encore, formant une mélodie triste et monotone. Lorsqu'il regardait vers le haut, il discernait mal le ciel gris et pour une raison méconnue cela l'inquiétait. Il se sentait… seul au monde. Comme si à tout moment, les arbres pouvaient les avaler. Dissimulant toutes traces de leur passage.

Le vide. Le froid. Le vent. Les frissons. L'inquiétude. Le bruit et parfois le silence. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Le sentiment qui l'habitait était tout simplement indescriptible… Il shoota dans une pierre et sursauta de peur. Il sentit le léger regard que lui porta Beckett mais avant qu'il ne lève les yeux, elle avait déjà tourné la tête.

Lorsque des oiseaux noirs s'envolaient, ils lui donnaient l'impression de rire méchamment… De se moquer de lui, de lui murmurer qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec sa petite troupe et son gilet pare-balle « _Writer_ ». Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit des aboiements.

Mais sa peur l'aveuglait, lui faisant oublier que ses amis étaient armés et surentrainés. Et qu'ils ne craignaient _presque_ rien.

Lorsqu'il se rassura tout seul, se répétant que tout se passerait bien et qu'il avait vécu ce genre de chose des centaines de fois, une masse sombre lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol avec force.

Un grognement.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se dégager, un coup de feu résonna et il resta tétanisé. Le corps chaud s'écroula sur lui.

Un gémissement puis… plus rien.

On lui retira la masse sombre sur son ventre et une main se présenta devant son visage.

- Ca va Castle ? demanda Beckett dans un léger sourire qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il encore sous le choc.

- Tom m'avait parlé de chien, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi silencieux.

- C'est toi qui as tiré ? demanda-t-il en oubliant complètement le vouvoiement pour le travail.

Cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter puisqu'elle hocha la tête, l'air grave mais il entraperçut les regards surpris que ses deux autres amis se jetèrent.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû faire plus attention.

- Je ne les ais pas entendus non plus, Castle, le rassura-t-elle.

- Tu as gâché une balle à cause de moi, continua-t-il.

- Non, j'ai _utilisé_ une balle_ pour_ toi, pour te sauver la vie, nuance.

Il l'entendit se rapprocher mais il se sentait mal soudainement, le visage baissé vers ses chaussures, contemplant les feuilles musicales.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rick.

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et il releva la tête, abattu. Esposito et Ryan étaient en pleine hallucination… Tout simplement impossible. L'écrivain et sa muse se fixèrent un moment.

- On y retourne, ordonna-t-elle en brandissant son arme à bout de bras.

Castle soupira, air retrouvé, et les suivit, jetant un dernier regard au cadavre du chien noir qui gisait sur le sol. Il espérait que Beckett n'ait pas besoin de _cette_ balle. Il ne le se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur…

oOoOoOoOo

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre ce qui ne rassurait pas l'équipe extrêmement concentrée. Une rafale de vent les fit s'arrêter un instant, inspectant les lieux… Rien. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence.

Beckett s'arrêta soudainement et mit son index sur sa bouche pour réclamer le silence. Ils attendirent, encore et encore lorsque… Une balle siffla et alla se loger dans un arbre, à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête de Castle. Il se baissa précipitamment, les mains en l'air.

- Castle, mets-toi à couverts ! hurla Beckett en faisant de-même.

Il la rejoignit derrière un arbre assez gros, pouvant les camouflés tous les deux.

- Ca va ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, le visage blême. Elle tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers et leur fit des signes qu'ils acquiescèrent. Arme au poing, les flics étaient tous les trois adossés à leur arbre, attendant le signal mais il y avait un problème… Ils n'avaient aucune visibilité et ne savaient pas le nombre de leurs attaquants.

Ils étaient de vrais fantômes.

Une idée illumina le visage de Castle et Beckett le fixa, attendant qu'il parle. Il sortit son téléphone portable le plus doucement possible, sa langue de sortie, et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Il mit son bras à découvert pour pouvoir prendre une photo et le reprit immédiatement. Il l'a montra à la jeune flic qui fronça les sourcils.

- Là, il y en a un tout près, je peux réussir à l'atteindre mais seulement à découvert.

- Pas question que tu prennes des risques, je vais faire une diversion, lui interdit Castle.

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Castle, c'est mon job de prendre des risques alors laisse-moi faire.

- Obéis, femme ! gronda Castle. Fais-moi confiance et prépare-toi à tirer.

Elle voulut protester mais avant qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se jeta sur le côté. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à découvert. Sa cible bougea légèrement. Repérée. Et comme au ralentit, elle le vit pointer Castle de son arme mais ni une ni deux, elle lui tira dessus. Lentement, elle le vit s'écrouler, son partenaire était déjà au sol. Elle se remit à couvert et appela Castle d'une voix étranglée.

Un gémissement lui répondit et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement, appuyée contre l'arbre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit lever un pouce en l'air. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

- Il n'y a plus personne, grogna Castle à terre.

Elle se précipita sur lui et le retourna. Il respirait difficilement mais il était vivant, il s'était prit la balle dans le dos. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle le frappa violement sur le torse et il geint comme une fille.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? hurla-t-elle.

- Arrête de crier, on va se faire repérer, lui intima Castle d'une toute petite voix.

Esposito et Ryan vinrent vers eux.

- Joli vol plané Castle, s'amusa Esposito.

- Tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux, continua Ryan.

- Merci, les gars ! fit Castle en jetant un regard à Beckett qui voulait tout dire. Tu vois, tout va bien.

Elle se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et lui plaqua deux mains sur le torse, verte de rage.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! gronda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras à la fin !

La brunette ferma soudainement la bouche, les rouges rosies de colère. Elle sentait son regard la brûler, la dévisager… Elle entendit ses deux amis siffler, regardant aux alentours. La brunette soupira de rage et se leva mais Castle la rattrapa par la main.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il pour éviter que leurs amis ne l'entendent, je voulais seulement te protéger.

Brusquement, toute sa colère s'envola et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour l'homme au sol. Elle lui sourit doucement, lui montrant que ce n'était rien et qu'elle adorait ça. Se levant, elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider. Il le remercia à mi-voix et Beckett se dirigea vers ses deux collègues qui regardaient le corps de leur attaquant.

- Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, tu l'as touché à l'épaule, répondit Esposito en secouant l'homme au sol avec son pied. Allez, mec, debout, tu vas servir à quelque chose.

- Alex, souffla-t-il, je m'appel Alex.

- Cool, ça me fait une belle jambe, répliqua Ryan alors qu'Esposito était hilare. Moi, c'est Ryan et elle, fit-il en montrant Kate du doigt, c'est celle qui t'a tiré dessus.

Ils aidèrent Alex à se lever, le tenant fermement par les bras pour ne pas qu'il tente de fuir. Ils le fouillèrent une fois debout, le jeune homme n'avait aucune arme sur lui. L'hispanique le menotta et l'irlandais ramassa l'arme au sol qu'il mit à l'arrière de son pantalon.

- Alors, Alex, la cachette du boss, elle est où ? Celle où il retenait Tom Evans captif, demanda Beckett.

Le jeune homme se contenta de fixer la détective, ne pipant mot. Beckett soupira et roula des yeux.

- D'accord, toujours le même refrain… Tu as peur qu'en nous aidant ton boss te retrouve et te tue, c'est compréhensible mais tu as dû oublier une chose, mon gars : on est là pour l'arrêter, soupira la jeune femme.

Il ne broncha pas, continuant de la regarder.

- Toujours pas ? _Okay_… Si tu nous aides, j'en parlerai au juge et il sera clément avec toi. Tom m'a dit que tu lui avais donné ses médicaments, je peux te faire une fleur simplement pour ça.

Alex sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça à contrecœur, soupirant d'inquiétude. Ils se remirent en marche, Ryan près de leur attaquant. Le jeune homme leur indiquait le chemin, suivant les traces sur les arbres. Lorsque les jeunes flics et l'écrivain l'entendirent ricaner, ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

- C'est si dur de suivre des arbres marqués, fit-il d'un air faussement triste en fixant Beckett.

Esposito l'attrapa rapidement sous la gorge et lui enfonça son arme dans les cottes tandis que la jeune flic le fixait d'un regard froid.

- A ta place, je ne jouerai pas au plus fin mon pote, cracha Javier. Tu recommences, je te colle une balle dans le foie et je te regarderai mourir en me marrant.

Alex fixa l'hispanique, nullement apeuré par ses menaces mais lorsqu'il sentit l'arme s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son ventre, il grimaça et Javier le lâcha, se remettant en marche.

Ryan laissa passer leur « guide » et le poussa d'une main dans le dos, l'incitant à accélérer le rythme.

oOoOoOoOo

Le bruit de leurs pas dans les feuilles changea rapidement, se transformant en une mélodie au rythme dur : leurs pieds frappant le sol de gravier. Ils aperçurent une maison en piteuse état et comme pour leur glacer le sang, le vent souffla. Kate Beckett rangea un instant son arme pour expliquer le plan.

- Castle et moi, on va rentrer par l'entrée principale tandis que vous deux par celle de derrière, ordonna-t-elle, vous interviendrez seulement lorsque ça doit dégénérer, comprit ?

Ils opinèrent du chef et Esposito se tourna vers Alex, lui adressant un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Il vient avec nous, fit Beckett.

- Mais… commença Ryan.

- Il sera un moyen comme un autre de leur faire baisser les armes, expliqua la jeune femme.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et sortirent ces dernières, Beckett fit de même. Elle en tendit une à Castle, un sourire encourageant peint sur les lèvres. Il jaugea l'arme pendant quelques secondes avant de la prendre et de la charger.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se jetant un dernier regard, Castle sentit son ventre se tordre. Plus qu'à son habitude. Beckett, Alex et lui s'approchèrent à pas de loup de l'entrée principale, le cœur battant. Kate se baissa, évitant de se faire repérer par les fenêtres et les deux hommes firent de-même. Appuyant son dos contre le mur, elle donna des instructions à Alex.

- Vous rentrez et vous essayez par je ne sais quel moyen d'en faire sortir quelques uns par l'arrière de la maison, c'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Combien sont-ils en moyenne à l'intérieur ?

- Je dirai environ quatre ou cinq.

Beckett soupira longuement et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

- A vous de jouer, murmura Beckett en le détachant.

Il se massa les poignets et alla remplir sa « mission ». Ils attendirent… encore… longtemps. Des voix, des rires puis soudainement, plus rien. Beckett se tendit et Castle qui le remarqua, s'approcha d'elle. Elle tenait son _Glock_ contre elle, le serrant, y puisant le courage nécessaire pour faire face aux prochains évènements.

Elle entendit un bruit, léger, presque imperceptible mais si caractéristique qu'elle le repéra facilement. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. On chargeait une arme. La brunette se leva brusquement et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied puissant, arme brandit à bout de bras. Castle fut légèrement plus long à réagir mais il se tenait près d'elle, dans la même position.

- Baissez vos armes, tout de suite, gronda-t-elle.

Il y avait trois hommes dans la pièce et tous rigolèrent. Un avait Alex dans sa ligne de mire et en cet instant, Beckett remarqua que ce dernier était jeune, 21 ans tout au plus. Elle cria les même ordres, plus fort et hilarité générale chez leurs criminels.

- Désolé ma belle, chuchota l'un d'entre eux en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme.

Beckett se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Non ! hurla Alex en se jetant sur lui alors que la balle partait.

Plusieurs coups de feu fusèrent et l'odeur de poudre plana dans la petite pièce. Esposito et Ryan, alarmés pas le bruit, défoncèrent la porte arrière et entrèrent, hurlant des ordres à n'en plus finir. Le canon de l'arme de Castle fumait et sa respiration était coupée. Il ne bougeait plus.

Avait-il tué l'homme qu'il prenait pour le boss ? Lorsqu'il le vit bouger, il se sentit malgré tout rassuré.

Les deux autres restants se couchèrent sur le plancher poussiéreux, terrorisés par tout ce bruit et les deux flics les menottèrent rapidement. Beckett reprit ses esprits et accourue aux côtés d'Alex, allongé près du tireur qui gémissait, reprenant ses esprits. Son arme était tombée au sol dans sa chute.

Elle fit une pression sur la blessure que le jeune homme avait au niveau de la poitrine. Il hurla de douleur et planta son regard froid dans celui perdu de la jeune femme.

- Le boss c'est…

- Celui qui a voulu me tirer dessus, comprit la jeune femme.

- Pas seulement, articula-t-il douloureusement. C'est mon père.

Il bougea sa main gauche, tâtant le sol à la recherche de quelque chose, lorsqu'il l'eut récupéré, il reprit la parole. Il toussa et du sang coula au coin de sa bouche.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il entraîne quelqu'un d'autre dans ses histoires, qu'il le prenne pour son sous-fifre, chuchota-t-il les yeux mi-clos, je veux…

Beckett attendit, ne remarquant pas son petit manège, ses mains recouvertes de sang toujours sur sa blessure.

- … qu'il meurt, termina-t-il.

Et tout se déroula très vite. Le jeune homme avait récupéré l'arme de son père toujours sonné et tira dans son foie, arrachant au boss un hurlement de douleur. Le corps du jeune homme se relâcha brusquement et la brunette entendit son dernier souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et se leva, telle une automate, fixant le corps sans vie d'Alex.

- Appelez une ambulance, demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Esposito s'empressa de le faire tandis que Beckett sortait de la maison, respirer un air non contaminé par la mort et le sang. Castle la rejoignit rapidement, inquiet. Il la regarda de loin, elle marchait de long en large puis, s'arrêtant, elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière, fixant les sommets des arbres et prenant de grande inspiration. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux, dépassée par les évènements.

Lorsqu'il la vit se mettre une main sur son visage baissé, il y reconnut le signal pour aller la réconforter. Quand il fut près d'elle, la brunette se mordillait l'index. Elle leva la tête vers lui et se pinça les lèvres. Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Il devait être un bon gamin, chuchota-t-elle, mais complètement sous le contrôle de son père…

Il acquiesça. Que dire de plus ?

- Mais tout est terminé maintenant, Castle, continua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit doucement, inquiet par le ton de sa voix, la manière qu'elle avait de se comporter… inquiet par ses yeux vides. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts, libérant une unique perle de douleur qui roula sur sa joue.

Il y a quelques jours, ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré la fillette. Il y a quelques jours, il ignorait totalement son autre part d'ombre, ce passé qu'elle lui cachait. Il y quelques jours, ils n'avaient pas fait un si grand pas vers l'autre, encore gênés lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient par inadvertance. Il y a quelques jours, elle était forte.

Il y a quelques jours et quelques heures seulement, ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle souriait…


	18. Laisse parler les gestes

_Me revoilà (déjààààààà ?) =)_

Mes éternels remerciements à **Sarah d'Emeraude **(le voilà ton Caskett ;), **kalhan03**, **Mag13 **(coucou re toi =) et à ma très chère sister **Iliana **(je t'ai dis à quel point j'adorai tes énormes pâtés en commentaire ? Je crois oui, souvent même ;). _Mille merci !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 17<span> **: **Laisse parler les gestes._

_Une danse est un poème._

DENIRS DIDEROT,

Extrait de _Un Troisième entretien sur le fils naturel._

_Danser, c'est comme parler en silence. _

_C'est dire plein de choses sans dire un mot._

YURI BUENAVENTURA.

Vidée. Un simple petit mot qui la qualifiait tellement bien en ce moment-même. Kate Beckett ne contenait plus rien : sentiments, émotions… Elle était tout simplement… vide. Son corps était une carcasse qu'elle traînait péniblement. Les mêmes impressions que le soir de la mort de sa mère. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, avait besoin de calme ou au contraire, elle avait peut-être besoin… de rire. De s'amuser, de se déchaîner… de vivre. Ou tout simplement se sentir vivante.

La brunette soupira. Elle le faisait souvent ces temps-ci. Peut-être un peu trop. Ou justement pas assez pour ce qu'elle endurait… Elle avait laissé le volant à Castle, lui cédant une nouvelle fois face à son regard de chien battu. Avait-réellement céder ? Ou était-ce une excuse pour perdre le contrôle et réfléchir à toute cette histoire ?

Avancer. Elle devait absolument franchir la ligne du passé pour vivre dans le présent. Mais avec qui ? Certainement avec Castle, elle lui avait promit qu'elle réfléchirait à un « nous ». Elle avait besoin de lui, à chaque instant. Mais elle lui demandera juste un peu de temps, s'il le pouvait, s'il l'acceptait. Juste un peu de temps pour reprendre tout en main, faire le point… avancer. Et lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucune zone d'ombre, elle lui sourira, lui montrant en silence qu'ils pouvaient commencer leur aventure. Et elle s'empresserait d'appeler son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle d'une voix incompréhensible et aigue face à sa joie intérieure. Elle en pleurerait peut-être même de bonheur, les étoiles dans ses yeux réapparaîtront et brilleront de mille feux. Et elle connaitra la définition du mot « bonheur ».

Aimer… Elle avait besoin d'aimer, d'être « l'amoureuse » - comme dirait Emma - d'un homme. Elle sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, souhaitant sortir, se mettre à nu… briser le mur.

Elle fixa Castle, comme pour obtenir des réponses. Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, elle l'enveloppa de la sienne, lui souriant chaleureusement… amoureusement peut-être. Il le lui rendit et son regard se mit à briller. Elle connaissait cette lueur, elle avait été si souvent effrayée mais désormais, elle se sentait capable de tout supporter, de tout avouer… Le faire sourire, rire, vivre comme il le faisait pour elle. Elle ferait tout ça…

Juste…

Pour lui.

oOoOoOoOo

En montant les escaliers, elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Elle fut rassurée. Son vide intérieur n'était présent que pour quelques temps… Castle la soutenait à sa manière, une main dans son dos lui suffisait. C'était discret, doux… c'était eux.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du loft, ils furent frappés par la bonne humeur qui s'y échappait. Elle les enveloppa, faisant étirer leur bouche dans un sourire et battre leur cœur à l'unisson. Les quatre amis se sourirent et entrèrent dans la bulle de bonheur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, leurs sourires s'estompèrent, attendant patiemment la conclusion de l'histoire. Beckett leva un point en l'air et hurla la douleur accumulée sous forme d'une joie sans nom. Castle la regarda, surprit, puis la suivit. Esposito et Ryan firent de-même. Et tous ceux présents vinrent les rejoindre en les félicitant dans des éclats de rires, des sourires à peine camouflés, des regards admiratifs…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Beckett tomba dans les bras de son partenaire, se serrant contre son torse comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si son cœur allait se décrocher. Il entoura ses épaules et la berça doucement. Quelques coups d'œil discret leurs firent comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et leur bulle se fêla légèrement, les séparant.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, Castle, chuchota-t-elle en fixant Emma d'un regard brillant.

Il lui sourit doucement sans qu'elle ne le voie, il se mit derrière elle et sentit la jeune femme coller son dos contre son torse. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait facilement y prendre goût, à tous ces gestes, ces attentions, ces sous-entendus… Il lui fit un baiser aussi léger que les battements d'ails d'un papillon dans les cheveux. Et personne ne le vit. Mais tout le monde remarqua le sourire rêveur de la demoiselle devant lui…

- Tu ressembles à une amoureuse transis, Kate, se moqua Castle dans son dos.

Elle trembla d'envie sous ses mots mais ne répondit rien, son corps parlait pour elle.

- Champagne ! s'enthousiasma sa mère d'un immense sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- En fait, mère, j'ai une surprise pour tout le monde… annonça Castle d'une voix mystérieuse en se détachant de Beckett.

Cette dernière le fixa avec de grands yeux de petite fille et il lui sourit grandement.

- J'ai… réservé une salle de danse pour fêter l'élucidation de cette enquête, continua-t-il. J'ai fait livrer des tenues chez chacun d'entre vous.

- Le coup de téléphone en arrivant, comprit Beckett en lui adressant un sourire immense.

Il se tourna vers elle, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- J'ai hâte de vous voir en robe, détective.

Elle rougit légèrement mais continua de le regarder dans les yeux, le regard plisser de bonheur.

- Seulement en robe ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Martha.

Tout le monde se mit à rire y comprit Emma qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Castle et Beckett se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil gênés bien conscient qu'un jour, il en sera ainsi…

- Quelle heure ? demanda Lanie en brisant le charme du moment.

- 21h, lui sourit Castle.

Le réflexe fut immédiat, ils regardèrent tous leur montre et rirent en se voyant faire.

- On devrait y aller, annonça Esposito à sa petite-amie qui acquiesça.

Ils partirent en saluant tout le monde joyeusement, Castle leur glissa l'adresse à l'oreille, ne souhaitant pas se faire entendre. Ryan fit de-même puis Beckett rassembla ses affaires.

- Je suppose que tu as fait livrer la robe chez moi, conclut-elle.

- Tu suppose bien, s'amusa-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle lui sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il la trouva splendide.

- Je viendrai te chercher, fit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ravie. La brunette embrassa Emma sur le front, ébouriffa les cheveux de Tom et salua d'un petit geste Martha et Alexis puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, Castle sur ses talons.

Alors qu'elle avait sa main sur la poignée extérieure, Castle avait la sienne sur celle intérieure. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ne voulant pas se quitter… c'était seulement pour quelques heures pourtant… Martha roula des yeux en les voyant faire et donna un coup de coude à Emma, montrant les deux tourtereaux du menton.

- A toute à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle en tirant sur la poignée.

- Oui, à toute à l'heure, répéta-t-il en rapprochant la porte vers lui, empêchant la jeune femme de la fermer.

- Rick, commença-t-elle.

- Oui ? fit-il plein d'espoir.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu lâches la poignée…

- Oh, oui, bafouilla-t-il en le faisant. A toute à l'heure, Kate.

Elle rit devant son malaise et ferma la porte, laissant le cœur de Rick sauter de joie dans sa poitrine. Un sourire niait peint sur le visage, il se tourna vers sa « famille ». Alexis, Tom et Martha le fixaient d'un air moqueur.

- Quoi ?

- Oh mais rien, répondirent-ils.

L'écrivain grogna et partit se préparer, annonçant au petit groupe que leurs affaires se trouvaient sur leur lit.

oOoOoOoOo

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle serrait son écharpe bleue clair dans sa main, tandis que ses doigts remettaient du volume dans ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle regarda à travers le hublot et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Et lorsqu'elle vit apparaître ce sourire angélique sous ses paupières closes, elle repensa à la citation au début de son carnet. Depuis toute petite, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait les yeux fermés… les sons, elle les imaginait et sa voix, elle la jouait au violoncelle, lui rendant hommage. Son instrument était toute sa vie, comme son premier amour était sa raison d'être.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vivant…

Dans seulement deux heures, elle le reverrait, cet océan de vert dans lequel elle aimait tant se plonger. Ce sourire carnassier qu'elle adorait lui rendre… Et sa voix qu'elle pourrait désormais entendre.

Son plus grand rêve se réaliserait enfin… et ce, les yeux grands ouverts.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle faisait ressortir son regard avec du crayon, sa sonnette retentie et elle sourit devant la glace. Finissant de se maquiller, elle passa une main sur la robe que Castle lui avait choisie, effaçant les plis puis se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée, la brunette se retrouva devant un énorme bouquet de fleur. Il n'y avait que des roses : blanches, violettes, rouges et jaunes accompagnées de multitudes de petites fleurs et de grandes herbes en tout genre. Rendant le tout assez sauvage et merveilleux. Elle eut un rire nerveux et lui prit le bouquet des mains.

Quand son regard se posa sur l'homme devant elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement dans un « oh » muet. Il était beau dans son costard sombre à cravate rouge, assortit à sa robe. Un mouchoir de la même couleur ressortait de sa poche du haut. Incroyablement élégant était Richard Castle ce soir. Elle en resta subjuguée quelques instants.

Alors qu'elle le déshabillait du regard, il faisait de-même, abordant un visage identique à celui de la jeune femme. Son regard pétillant ressortait grâce au maquillage, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon haut, laissant quelques mèches s'y échapper et portait des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu cette robe, il avait immédiatement imaginé Beckett dedans. La robe aux bretelles qui se dissimulaient dans son cou était rouge et très légèrement brillante, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Son dos qu'il ne voyait pas encore était nu.

Ses pieds fins se trouvaient dans des escarpins de couleur identique à sa robe et elle avait joué sur la fantaisie en se mettant quelques bagues aux doigts, mettant ses jolies mains en valeur.

- Tu es splendide, souffla-t-il.

- Tu es très beau aussi, Castle.

Ils eurent un sourire plein de féérie l'un pour l'autre.

- Je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase et on peut y aller, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

L'écrivain hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs et reprit pied en la voyant s'en aller. Il l'attendit dans l'entrée, réajustant sa veste puis lorsqu'elle revint avec un châle sur les épaules, il lui présenta son bras que la brunette prit dans un léger rire, se tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir, une limousine les attendait.

- Sérieusement ? Une limousine ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- On va arriver sur le tapis rouge, ma chère et de quoi aurions-nous l'air en taxi ?

- Le tapis rouge ? s'étonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Qui as-tu invité Richard Castle ?

- La liste est longue, marmotta-t-il.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir et il soupira, les yeux fuyants.

- Le commissariat, le maire et ses amis, mes amis, ma famille, compta-t-il sur ses doigts.

Elle soupira et il lui fit une grimace en signe d'excuse.

- Pourquoi tout ce monde ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Le regard de son partenaire s'éclaira et il lui sourit en coin.

- Pour leur montrer à quel point tu es extraordinaire, Kate.

La brunette eut un léger sourire et il le trouva encore plus beau que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait fait. Un sourire lui montrant qu'elle le pardonnait, un sourire qui éclairait son visage aux traits fins et ses jolis yeux, un sourire dont il se savait l'unique receveur…

Un sourire qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

Alors galantement, il ouvrit la portière et lui proposa sa main qu'elle prit en roulant des yeux, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres. Il entra après la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle, leurs mains se touchaient sur le cuir froid.

Ils se lancèrent un regard en coin, identique. Puis regardèrent devant eux, comme si cet échange n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si tout était toujours pareil, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu s'effaçait…

Comme si leurs mains ne s'étaient jamais jointes sur ce cuir dur et froid…

oOoOoOoOo

Un homme en costard brillant leur ouvrit la portière et Castle fut le premier à sortir, tenant la main de sa belle. Le même sourire rêveur était accroché à leurs lèvres et les photographes qui avaient eut vent de cette soirée s'empressaient d'immortaliser cette scène.

- Où sont Emma et Tom ? murmura Beckett à l'oreille de son cavalier.

Un flash les aveugla, les prenant dans cette pose légèrement intime.

- Mère se chargeait de les emmener, répondit-il en souriant aux photographes.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'il replaçait une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. _**Flash**_. Elle mit correctement son bras autour de celui de son partenaire et sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur son avant-bras. _**Flash**_.Soudainement, il fit tourner sa partenaire, plaçant son bras au-dessus de sa tête. _**Flash**_. Sa robe se souleva, dévoilant ses longues jambes. _**Flash**_. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour se rattraper, de nouvelles mèches échappées de son chignon. _**Flash**_. Un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, ils se pressèrent de se mettre à l'abri.

Ils parcoururent la salle du regard, Castle remarqua tout de suite le buffet tandis que Kate le tirait jusqu'à leurs amis.

- Mon dieu, Kate ! s'exclama Martha à bras ouverts. Mais regardez-vous !

L'actrice la fit tourner sur elle-même alors que la jeune femme riait, gênée.

- Vous êtes magnifique, lieutenant Beckett, acquiesça Alexis en s'approchant.

- Appelle-moi Kate, Alexis, fit-elle pour la remercier.

- Et papa, quelle élégance.

Le concerné fit comme Kate un peu plus tôt, tournant telle une danseuse, s'attirant quelques rires et sourires.

- Ma chérie ! hurla Lanie en la prenant dans ses bras en coup de vent.

Elle s'écarta du lieutenant et la regarda de bas en haut.

- Tu es à couper le souffle mon chou, s'émerveilla Lanie dans sa robe noire pailletée.

- Tu es très belle toi aussi Lanie, s'amusa Kate.

- Je vous ai vu arriver Castle et toi sur le tapis rouge, fit sa meilleure amie d'un grand sourire. Renversants tout les deux…

Les deux partenaires se jetèrent un regard gêné sous l'air satisfait de la jeune légiste lorsqu'une personne attira l'attention de Beckett.

- Papa ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

- Oh Katie, comme tu es belle, fit ce dernier les yeux brillants de fierté.

Elle le remercia et lui renvoya le compliment en réajustant son nœud papillon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, papa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rick Castle m'a appelé figure-toi, me disant que ce jour était spécial.

La brunette eut un sourire partagé, une moitié allait vers Castle tandis que l'autre s'adressait à son père.

- Il adorable et ne veut que ton bonheur, Katie, lui murmura-t-il.

- Je sais papa, répondit-elle d'une voix mal contrôlée.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sa fille fit de-même lorsqu'on tira le bras de la brunette.

- Kate, tu viens danser avec moi ! s'écria Emma. Les _Maroon 5_ passent ! Et j'adore les _Maroon 5_ !

La brunette éclata de rire et passa une main à l'arrière du crâne de la fillette, l'attirant vers l'avant.

- Je suppose que tu es Emma, s'amusa Jim en lui tendant une main.

La fillette toisa la main un moment, hésitante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande, je ne suis pas un méchant elfe, juste un gentil sorcier.

La fillette ne voyait pas vraiment la différence mais prit la main chaude dans la sienne, sous le regard attendri de son ange gardien. Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers la jeune femme, la lèvre tremblotante.

_Castle est passé par là…_

- Tu viens danser ? redemanda-t-elle.

- J'arrive, céda la brunette.

- _Yes_, cria la fillette en la tirant par la main.

Alors que les lumières se mirent à danser sur sa fine silhouette, elle se dirigeait sur la piste sous _Move Like Jagger_ des _Maroon 5_. La fillette se tourna vers elle, les yeux pétillants de malice et prit les mains de la jeune femme qui finit par la faire tourner sur elle-même. Face aux rires, sourires et regards d'Emma, Beckett se laissa rapidement faire, se détendant. Son rire cristallin rejoignit celui enfantin de la fillette.

Castle les regardait faire, souriant lorsque Jim Beckett s'approcha.

- Johanna était une excellente danseuse, expliqua-t-il. Elle a apprit à Kate de nombreux pas.

Le partenaire de sa fille se tourna vers lui, heureux d'en apprendre toujours plus.

- Faites-la danser Rick, et elle revivra, lui confit-il en croisant les bras.

Alors que la musique se terminait, Kate et Emma sortirent de la piste, légèrement essoufflées. Des mèches s'étaient encore échappées du chignon de sa partenaire.

- Tu danse le tango ? demanda Castle en la fixant.

- Je connais quelques pas mais…

- Ca ira, termina-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Lorsque les coups de bâtons retentirent de _Drive Me Insane_ de _Billy Boy on Poison_, ils s'élançaient tout les deux sur la piste. Les quelques danseurs s'étaient effacés, ne sachant pas comment danser sur cette chanson.

Castle arriva en glissant et Beckett s'approcha de lui en dansant. Il attrapa sa main et ils se jetèrent un regard identique. Ils se sourirent puis collèrent leur corps d'un même mouvement gracieux et souple. La jambe de Beckett passa entre celles de l'écrivain. Leurs mains gauches étaient liées devant eux tandis que la droite de Castle se posa sur la hanche de sa cavalière et celle de la jeune femme se positionna sur l'épaule de « son » homme. D'une main, il détacha les cheveux de la brunette et cette dernière secoua la tête sous des applaudissements et sifflements.

Ils firent un premier pas pour ne plus s'arrêter…

Ils étaient seuls sur scène et étrangement, cela ne les gênait absolument pas. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et quelques exclamations retentissaient lorsque Castle soulevait Beckett, la faisant basculer d'un côté à un autre ou quand la jeune femme entourait la hanche de son cavalier d'une jambe, dévoilant sa cuisse.

Tous pieds à terre, Beckett leva sa jambe, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que Castle la retenait d'une main. Quelques pas plus tard, il souleva sa partenaire de nouveau et sentit son souffle saccadé dans son cou. Il eut un sourire charmeur et leur danse devint plus déchaînée encore.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, leurs pieds se dédoublèrent face à la rapidité de leurs mouvements. Jamais ils n'avaient eut un partenaire de danse aussi bon, aussi complémentaire…

Lorsque la dernière note sortie des haut-parleurs hurlants, leur touche finale fut splendide et digne du spectacle qu'ils venaient de donner. Beckett avait entouré la hanche de son partenaire avec sa jambe, Castle retenait cette dernière en passant une main dans le creux de son genou tandis qu'une autre se trouvait à plat au milieu de son dos nu et moite. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient tombés sur le visage de l'écrivain, le faisant sourire. Elle avait mit une main sur sa nuque puis l'autre sur sa joue luisante. Leur front était collé et leurs yeux fermés, ils cherchaient désespérément un second souffle chez l'autre. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait dans un rythme effréné. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur eux…

Enfin, les applaudissements retentirent puis des sifflements et des hurlements - venant de leurs plus proches amis -. Le souffle court, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se sourirent en croisant le regard de l'autre. La jeune femme, encore joueuse suite à cette danse, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire qui lâcha sa jambe sous la surprise.

Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier en se détachant et il attrapa sa main, liant légèrement leurs doigts.

oOoOoOoOo

- Ma chérie, je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien ! la félicita Lanie avec un clin d'œil.

Sa meilleure amie se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui souffla :

- Je t'ai vu lui mordiller l'oreille, coquine, s'amusa la légiste.

La brunette sentit ses joues s'enflammer et se cacha avec ses cheveux détachés. Elle parcourra la pièce du regard, à la recherche de son partenaire. Elle roula des yeux lorsque deux verres de champagne s'élevèrent au-dessus de la foule et le propriétaire qui essayait vainement de se frayer un chemin. La brunette ne vit même pas sa meilleure amie s'éloigner.

- Détective, fit Castle en tendant son verre à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils allèrent trinquer, le téléphone de l'écrivain vibra, annonçant l'arrivé d'un message. Il donna sa coupe de champagne à sa partenaire et appuya sur « ouvrir ».

_Je suis dehors. H._

Son regard se mit à pétiller de bonheur et il leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Je reviens, attends-moi avant de boire, nous aurons quelque chose à fêter.

Puis il se mit à courir vers la sortie, la laissant, perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils, les deux verres en main puis remarqua Tom assit à une table, lui aussi seul. Elle s'installa à ses côtés alors que _Happy Ending_ de _Mika_ commençait.

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire abîmé puis reporta son attention sur son verre vide entre ses doigts. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa et Beckett posa une main chaude sur son avant-bras nu. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et ouvrit la bouche :

- C'était la chanson favorite d'Hanna, expliqua-t-il.

Et il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de sa peau.

- Elle posait ses mains sur l'enceinte et fermait les yeux pour plus de sensation. Le tempo qui s'en dégageait la faisait frissonner.

Elle le relâcha et posa sa main à plat sur la table, caressant le bras de Tom avec son index.

- A l'aéroport, le jour de son départ pour la Californie, je lui ai glissé un papier avec la moitié d'un cœur dessiné, se souvint-il, je me demande si elle l'a complété…

Il sortit le petit carnet violet d'Hanna de sa poche et le feuilleta, le cœur lourd.

- Sur la dernière page, elle m'a écrit : _Tu me le rendras lorsqu'on se reverra car oui, Tommy, on se reverra. Je te le promets. Milady._

- Pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce surnom ? demanda Kate d'une petite voix.

- C'est ainsi que l'on surnommait les femmes lorsque l'amour courtois n'était pas aussi en danger que maintenant. Au temps de Shakespeare, expliqua-t-il. Elle avait dévoré toutes ces pièces de théâtre, s'idéalisant un amour parfait dans sa bulle silencieuse.

Le cœur de Beckett trembla sous la force et l'amour qui habitaient les mots de Tom.

- Je m'amusais lui donner ce surnom et elle me mimait qu'elle était tout, sauf une _lady_, sourit-il.

La détective sourit à son tour, émue par cette si belle histoire d'amour qui en ferait rêver plus d'un.

- Mais je suis mort à ses yeux et jamais je ne la reverrai, se désola-t-il en fermant le petit carnet comme il fermait désormais son cœur.

La main de Beckett l'arrêta dans son geste et il leva des yeux brillants vers elle.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais, Tom, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble.

- Je ne peux pas débarquer chez Hanna comme ça et tout chambouler. Je n'ai pas le droit, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois le petit carnet, Beckett lui murmura :

- Tout réside entre tes mains, Tom.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, se retrouvant face à Castle. Il le questionna du regard et l'écrivain lui sourit chaleureusement.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, fit-il en lu indiquant la sortie d'une main.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais se leva, s'éloignant jusqu'à l'entrée. Castle vit plein de geste en tout genre pour inciter Beckett à venir. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en souriant et ils suivirent Tom, gardant tout de-même une distance raisonnable.

L'écrivain fit un clin d'œil à sa muse puis posa un doigt sur sa bouche, réclamant le silence en souriant.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Tom poussa les grosses portes, le vent s'engouffra immédiatement dans son costard sombre, le faisant frissonner. Ensuite, il remarqua une demoiselle dans une longue robe blanche, près du tapis rouge, dos à lui, ses bras encerclaient sa taille pour se tenir chaud et elle portait l'étui d'un instrument sur ses frêles épaules. Il s'approcha en silence.

Lorsque les mains glacées de la jeune fille tombèrent le long de son corps, il remarqua une multitude de bague sur ses fins doigts. Son souffle se coupa tandis que son cœur ratait un battement. Il se figea sur le tapis rouge, ahurit. C'était tout simplement impossible…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Beckett à Castle.

Ils se tenaient long du jeune homme.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Tom fit un pas puis ouvrit la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblaient tellement qu'il ne put articuler le moindre mot. Il réessaya et simple nom sortit :

- Hanna ?

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille en robe blanche se tourna vers lui. Elle l'avait _entendu_. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, retenant hoquet de surprise. Tremblante, elle retira son violoncelle de ses épaules. Il la vit mimer un nom avec ses lèvres… son nom. Il écarquilla les yeux et les larmes affluèrent dans son regard émeraude. Elle était belle, elle n'avait pas changé mais semblait tout de-même légèrement différente dans la manière dont elle avait de se tenir, comme si elle se protégeait d'une quelconque douleur. Son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était à l'origine de cette souffrance.

- Non… murmura Beckett au loin en serrant fortement l'avant-bras de Castle dans sa main.

Tom fit un pas en avant et Hanna fit de-même. Le vent souleva ses longs cheveux dorés et il aperçut la perle qu'il lui avait mise il y a plus de cinq ans. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé… elle ne l'avait pas oublié…

Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face, ne se quittant pas du regard. Et Beckett joignit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, une même lueur s'était rallumée dans leur regard. Une lueur qu'ils pensaient disparue, effacée mais qui – ce soir – était réapparue.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, humant le parfum de la personne manquée…. presque effacée.

Les yeux fermés, ils avaient la présence de l'autre, se sentaient enfin à leur place… leur plus grande espérance, leur plus grand rêve, le souhait qui revenait si souvent sous le ciel étoilé.

Les yeux fermés, ils voyaient...

Elle, avait le visage enfouit dans son cou, l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, plantant ses ongles aux doigts glacés dans sa nuque. Lui, avait sa tête dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de mangue qui s'y dégageait et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ses bras fins entourant ses épaules d'homme lui avait manqué, ses yeux bleus parcourus de cette pluie d'étoiles… son si joli visage lui avait manqué.

Et les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il découvrait.

Le baiser était doux, presque timide. Leur premier à tout les deux. Leurs bouches jusqu'ici sèches devinrent rapidement humides et rouges, presque gonflées. Hanna s'accrochait désespérément à ses cheveux, les tirants tandis que lui n'arrêtait pas de l'enrouler, de la serrer… Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent mais déposa de courts baisers sur ses lèvres, coupant sa respiration. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se dégageait pour revenir rapidement, avide de leur goût sucré, pétillant… un peu comme elle, un peu comme ses yeux bleus qui brillaient ce soir-là.

Des gouttes tombèrent sur leurs rouges rosies par la joie et le bonheur. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et il le lui vola du bout des lèvres. De nouvelles gouttes roulèrent, quelques unes sur les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, et les autres se retrouvèrent aspirées dans un nouveau baiser.

Front contre front, ils se frottèrent le nez en souriant, simples revenants du pays des rêves. Brusquement, il la serra contre lui, fort, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait s'envoler, le laissant seul face aux souvenirs heureux qui lui faisaient si mal… Comme si son esprit avait tout imaginé…

Elle le dévisagea puis prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa longuement à la commissure des lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour finalement les plonger dans cet océan de tendresse.

- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle.

Il fut surprit d'entendre sa voix même si désormais, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- On voit mieux les yeux fermés…

Lorsque sous ses lèvres, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il lui déposa une pluie de baisers le long de sa gorge, remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna sous ses doigts et resserra ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant pour profiter encore et encore de la chaleur de leur étreinte.

- Je te croyais mort, souffla-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux aux souvenirs de cette souffrance.

Elle le sentit se tendre dans ses bras et la jeune fille resserra son étreinte comme pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'une constatation, une vérité qu'elle n'avait pu étouffer… un vieux mensonge dès plus douloureux…

- Je sais… fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, étouffant un sanglot un peu trop bruyant tandis qu'il passait une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux dorés.

- _Milady_, chuchota-t-il à son oreille comme une chanson favorite qu'elle ne pouvait entendre lorsqu'elle était encore sourde.

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas sombrer, mouillant sa gorge de son eau salée et lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper de longs gémissements de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, forts, très forts, sentant les larmes le brûler à son tour. Il se contenta de la bercer, l'apaisant comme il l'avait tant fait, lui murmurant de jolis mots au creux de l'oreille.

Deux cœurs meurtris battaient à l'unisson, deux amours de jeunesse de retrouvaient, se découvraient… s'aimaient à en oublier le monde qui, pourtant, continuer de tourner. Eux à son bord…

Et doucement, ils se mirent à danser, se berçant dans les bras de l'autre, au rythme de la musique… leur musique. Qui, pourtant, n'avait pu être entendu il y a quelques années…

Plus loin deux regards, l'un vert et l'autre bleu, étaient traversés par la même lueur. Celle que l'on retrouve chez de jeunes parents lorsque leur bébé fait le premier pas. Alors, en bons parents qu'ils étaient, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

><p><em>Mom and Dad<em> )

J'arrête de vous embêter et je fais marcher mes neurones pour vos pondre la suite ! =)

_A bientôt...!_


	19. C'est à effacer

Oyé, oyé braves gens ! Voilà la suite !

_Hum..._

Des milliers de mercis à **Sarah ****d'Émeraude**, **Solealuna**, **Ayahne **et **Mag13** ! Vous rochez !

Bien entendu, un million de mercis à ma **Iliana** pour son aide et son soutient ! Ce chapitre est pour toi _my dear_ ! =)

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapitre 18 <em>: C'est à effacer._

_La vérité vaut bien qu'on passe quelques années sans la trouver._

JULES RENARD.

Appuyés contre l'évier de la salle de repos, Castle et Beckett fixaient leur tasse dans un silence reposant, léger. L'écrivain se concentrait sur le bruit que faisait sa muse en tournant la petite cuillère dans son café, les yeux vissés au sol. Une idée le tourmentait, une question qui – il le savait – revenait sans arrêt dans la tête du lieutenant à ses côtés.

- Je pense… je pense que tu devrais l'appeler, après tout, cette affaire était la vôtre au départ, déclara-t-il brusquement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, se pinçant les lèvres dans un léger sourire, haussant un sourcil.

- Appeler qui ?

Il lui lança un regard blasé par lequel elle répondit en baissant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Kate…

- Sorenson a lui-aussi été très secoué par cette affaire et je pense qu'il a accepté le post à Boston pour s'éloigner de tout ça, oublier…

Elle but une gorgée de café, apaisant le feu dans sa gorge serrée.

- Mais Tom est sauvé, Kate, il n'est plus question de souffrir désormais.

La brunette se mordit les joues, sachant pertinemment que Castle avait raison et qu'elle devait au moins ça à Will, juste ça… effacer leurs vieux démons et ne plus souffrir en se réveillant le matin, ne plus ressentir ce regret… oublier. Juste… oublier.

- Je vais l'appeler.

Castle fit un immense sourire, heureux qu'elle suive son chemin. La jeune femme termina son café, posa la tasse dans l'évier et prit son téléphone, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Un vieux réflexe depuis l'adolescence pour camoufler ses secrets de l'époque. L'écrivain sortit de la pièce, lui laissant l'intimité qu'elle aimait tant. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes.

A travers les vitres, il la voyait parler rapidement et vit ses joues s'enflammer. Il sourit. La brunette était gênée et il adorait ça. Il remarqua que la brunette souriait, ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle les posa sur lui. Voyant que son partenaire la fixer, elle aborda un sourire encore plus grand et leva le pouce en l'air. Il répondit par le même geste, faisant une tête idiote. La brunette se pinça les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête, son cœur gonflé à bloc pour l'homme resté enfant.

Il aborda un visage adorable qui la fit rire mais l'écrivain lut sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'excusait auprès de son interlocuteur.

- Eh Bro, l'appela Esposito de son bureau, le téléphone à l'oreille.

- Moui ? fit l'écrivain en tournant la tête.

- On a découvert le corps d'un mec et devine qui c'est…

Le latino s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit une photo. Ce dernier fit une fixette sur les yeux grands ouverts de l'homme mort.

- Ses yeux… ils sont de différentes couleurs, murmura Castle.

- Eh oui ! Lanie a dit qu'il était mort depuis deux jours, expliqua Esposito en remarquant le visage affolé de l'écrivain.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et lui rendit la photo.

- Le boss s'en était débarrassé alors…

- Exact, acquiesça Javier.

Castle sembla plonger dans ses pensées puis releva la tête, les yeux pétillants et un sourire idiot peint sur le visage. Esposito lui sourit, amusé, voyant la bêtise arriver à grands pas.

- J'peux le dire ? s'enthousiasma l'écrivain.

- Ouais vas-y.

Rick bondit de sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Affaire…

- … classée ! coupa Beckett d'un immense sourire.

- Eh !

Elle roula des yeux avant de remercier Esposito pour ses informations. La brunette le prévint qu'il pouvait rentrer et qu'elle s'occupait de la paperasse. Le latino acquiesça malgré lui, ne voulant pas que tout le travail soit pour Beckett mais rassembla tout-de-même ses affaires, impatient de retrouver Lanie.

- Alors ? demanda Castle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et fixant sa muse.

- Il vient dans deux heures, environ.

L'écrivain soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Elle le regarda faire, amusée par sa lassitude puis reporta son attention sur ses dossiers à terminer. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, la brunette les remonta dans un chignon qui tint en place grâce à un crayon.

La jeune flic étira ses mains devant elle et fit craquer ses doigts. Fin prête, elle attrapa un stylo et commença à griffer le papier, adoptant rapidement une vive allure. La jeune femme sentait son regard et son ventre se tortilla.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait savoir, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Avec la même facilité que celle qu'il démontrait à lire en elle, elle parvenait toujours à décrypter ses silences. Et là, elle le sentait inquiet. Inquiet de savoir qu'un des hommes qui avait le plus compter dans sa vie allait y faire de nouveau irruption. Et bien qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus que de le rassurer, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Comment trouver les mots pour lui dire que ses inquiétudes étaient infondées, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir menacé ? Elle ne maniait pas les mots comme lui et avait peur de dire quelque chose qui ne lui ferait que du mal. Pour ça par contre, elle était particulièrement douée, même si elle ne l'avait jamais cherché, elle finissait toujours par le faire souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais elle ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Elle voulait être pour lui ce qu'il était pour elle, et ça commençait par une totale honnêteté envers lui. Mais elle ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre.

- Je pense que je devrais y aller, tu veux sûrement être seule avec lui… souffla-t-il en laissant son regard vagabondé partout dans la pièce sauf dans ma direction.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle plus énergiquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil surpris. L'éclat de voix de la jeune femme avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire croiser de nouveau son regard. Déglutissant, elle pria pour ne pas dire de bêtises et le faire fuir.

- Tu es mon partenaire Rick. Ta place est à mes côtés, déclara-t-elle fermement en ancrant son regard dans le sien, le suppliant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire sans avoir à prononcer les mots qu'il attendait tant.

Il la fixa un instant, interdit puis un sourire discret étira ses lèvres, un si beau sourire où se sentit faire de-même. L'écrivain acquiesça et reporta son attention sur ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux.

- Alors reste avec moi, répliqua-t-elle simplement en lui souriant avant de reporter son attention sur sa paperasse.

A nouveau, la brunette sentit son regard sur elle, mais cette fois, elle s'en retrouva apaisée. Alors qu'elle s'y pensait incapable, elle avait réussi à le rassurer, mais il fallait dire que Rick était bon public. Notre connexion lui était d'une aide précieuse dans ce genre de situation. Soulagée, elle se plongeait dans ses rapports, se concentrant pour n'omettre aucuns détails.

- Kate ? l'appela Castle, et elle releva la tête, grimaçant légèrement lorsque les muscles de sa nuque protestèrent.

Un sourire reconnaissant éclaira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit debout devant son bureau, deux tasses de café dans les mains. La brunette ne l'avait même pas vu se lever ! Il lui tendit son breuvage favori en souriant et se rassit sur sa chaise, un air songeur sur le visage qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Rick ? s'enquit-elle en le transperçant du regard.

- Rien, je me demandais juste si tu comptais faire venir Emma et Tom lorsque Sorenson sera là, lui répondit-il en fixant pensivement le fond de sa tasse.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas que Tom et Emma replongent dans leurs souvenirs douloureux, et c'est ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle expliquera la situation à Will. Mais en même temps, c'était leur histoire dont elle s'apprêtait à dérouler le fil, ne méritaient-ils pas d'être présents lorsqu'elle le fera ? Et Will voudrait sûrement rencontrer Tom, s'assurer de ses propres yeux que ce n'était pas une cruelle plaisanterie, exactement comme elle l'avait fait.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette, Tom et Emma ont le droit eux aussi de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire, et Tom ne le pourra qu'en rencontrant l'autre personne qui a tout fait pour le ramener il y a si longtemps. Will a jouer un rôle tout aussi important que toi dans sa vie, et il a le droit de le rencontrer ne serait-ce que pour simplement lui dire merci. Je sais que Tom te voit bien plus comme ça sauveuse que Will, mais il ressent le besoin de le voir pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page.

Il avait raison. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps. En le regardant, si fort, si inébranlable, elle se demanda si cette histoire sordide aurait eu une issue aussi heureuse sans sa présence. Définitivement pas. Castle, bien que tout aussi blessé qu'eux, avait été le phare dans la nuit, le nid dans lequel les oiseaux blessés que nous étions avions trouvés refuge pour panser nos plaies, et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait un jour à le remercier comme il le méritait.

- Je vais demander à Alexis de venir ici avec eux, déclara-t-elle en s'emparant de son téléphone pour contacter l'adolescente.

Castle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais la jeune flic savait qu'il était satisfait de sa décision. Se passant une main sur sa nuque dans une vaine tentative pour dénouer ses muscles douloureux, elle expliqua en quelques mots la situation à Alexis qui lui promit d'être là aussi vite que possible avec Emma et Tom.

En raccrochant, Beckett chercha Castle du regard, et se figea en sentant sa présence dans son dos. Son cœur - déjà bien accroché - rata un battement en sentant ses mains se posées sur ses épaules, et ses doigts frôlés la peau sensible de son cou tendu. Incapable de la moindre réaction, elle le laissa faire, réprimant un gémissement lorsqu'il se mit habilement à pétrir les muscles de sa nuque, et elle réprima difficilement le soupir de bien-être que son contact lui procurait.

Fermant les yeux, elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant, savourant pleinement les attentions dont la brunette faisait l'objet. Elle fut tirée de sa bulle de béatitude par le ding de l'ascenseur, et se redressant sur sa chaise, elle vit Will venir vers eux. La jeune femme sentit les mains de Castle se crisper sur ses épaules et devenir rapidement moites, mais il ne se détacha pas d'elle pour autant.

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme leva une main qu'elle posa sur une des siennes, la pressant doucement avant de se lever pour aller accueillir Will.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir de te voir Kate, lui sourit ce dernier.

- Plaisir partagé Will mais je t'ai pas appelé pour ça.

Sorenson fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur le partenaire de son amie, y cherchant une quelconque réponse aux questions qu'il se posait. L'écrivain haussa les épaules en lui souriant doucement, le rassurant.

- C'est à propos de l'affaire Tom Evans, Will, souffla la jeune femme en le fixant attentivement.

L'agent du FBI pâlit brusquement et dû se retenir au bureau de son ex-partenaire pour ne pas sombrer vers son ancienne amie, la douleur. Castle vit en cet instant à quel point la souffrance était forte, même des années plus tard. Ce dernier s'empressa d'aller faire un café au jeune homme, lui laissant sa chaise dans un sourire légèrement crispé.

- Il est au courant ? murmura Will à la brunette.

Elle hocha la tête et entendit Sorenson soupirer longuement. La jeune femme le vit fermer les yeux brièvement pour les ouvrir aussi vite lorsque Castle revint, une tasse de café fumant dans une main.

- Merci Castle.

- Je vous en prie, fit ce dernier.

Le fédéral but une gorgée, laissant le sombre breuvage desserrer sa gorge douloureuse. Il fixa attentivement Beckett et posa sa tasse sur le bureau de celle-ci.

- Bien, que se passe-t-il avec l'affaire du garçon ?

- Will… commença la brunette d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Les étoiles dans ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux et bien qu'il en ignore la cause, Sorenson se mit à sourire.

- Tom est vivant Will, et nous l'avons retrouvé. Il va arriver avec la fille de Castle.

L'agent du FBI resta figé, le temps d'assimiler cette phrase qu'il c'était mainte et mainte fois répéter à l'époque puis ses lèvres s'étirent dans un éblouissant sourire carnassier. Il bondit de sa chaise et souleva Beckett dans un rire. Surprise, elle lui agrippa les épaules et se mit à rire avec lui, débordants de joie et enfin libérés des chaînes de leur passé.

Castle regardait la scène, amusé et heureux pour sa muse et son ex-partenaire. Il ne se devait pas d'être jaloux de leur proximité, il n'en avait pas le droit. Les voir aussi heureux lui gonfla le cœur, ce même organe qui les avait tant fait souffrir il y a quelques années et encore maintenant. Les racines c'étaient faites aspirer par le sol, rapidement remplacées par des multitudes de fleurs aux couleurs vives.

Alors l'écrivain sourit grandement devant cette scène dont il avait été l'unique spectateur. Il rit lorsque sa muse ouvrit la bouche, toujours dans les bras de Sorenson :

- Will, poses-moi, je vais rendre tout mon déjeuner sur ta chemise ! gémit la jeune femme.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle fixa son ex-partenaire d'un regard tendre lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur la fit pencher légèrement la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant une tête rousse s'engouffrer dans le commissariat suivit de près par une blonde et deux brunes.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Kate en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe que Will n'avait pas entendu arriver.

Il se retourna lentement et se figea en reconnaissant Tom. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, une main tendue tandis que l'autre était emprisonnée dans celle d'une fillette aux mêmes yeux.

- Je suis Tom Evans, le garçon de 13 ans de l'époque. Vous savez, celui que vous avez sauvé, s'amusa le jeune homme.

Sorenson lui serra la main, la secouant fort ce qui fit sourire et plisser les yeux verts de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il présenta sa petite-sœur, Will se fit la réflexion que beaucoup de chose pouvait changer en cinq ans.

Tom Evans ne s'était pas figé dans le temps, il avait prit des années, peu importe comment, il avait grandit, mûrit. Avait tant souffert. Avait retrouvé son amour de toujours, qui était pourtant sourde-muette à l'époque mais qui, finalement, faisait preuve d'une sorte d'autisme particulier. La musique l'avait aidé, s'y plongeant tête baissée. Son violoncelle était la prunelle de ses yeux pendant cette année difficile qu'avait été le deuil de Tom. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais accepté à l'époque.

Et désormais, elle était là, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, en vie, comme lui, comme eux… comme le cœur de chacun… même emprunté.

En fixant son ancienne douleur effacée par des éclats de rire, Will se fit la remarque que c'était avec cette dernière image que le point final de cette histoire apparaîtrait.

Belle, amoureuse, enfantine, heureuse… _vivante._

oOoOoOoOo

- Merci de m'avoir appelé Kate, la remercia Sorenson.

- C'est normal Will, tu aurais fais la même chose, sourit Beckett.

Il acquiesça, fixant la jeune femme qui regardait le fond de sa tasse vide. Dans la salle de repos, seulement tout les deux, le silence se fit rapidement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres et il sourit.

- On va refaire comme il y a trois ans, d'accord ? Mais cette fois, soit plus concluante, s'amusa son ex-partenaire.

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du lieutenant suite au souvenir de cette discussion.

- Oui mais il est toujours intéressant.

Il rit et elle le regarda faire, souriante puis fit tourner la tasse froide entre ses mains.

- Vous êtes…

- … ensemble ? compléta-t-elle, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres.

Il acquiesça et la regarda porter son attention sur son partenaire. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller et elle se pinça les lèvres, les levants au plafond.

- Pas tout à fait, termina-t-elle.

Son ex-partenaire la fixa toujours, surprit qu'elle avoue aussi facilement. Cet homme l'avait délibérément transformé, lui avait fait oublier sa douleur. Réussissant où lui, pauvre homme qu'il était, avait échoué.

Oui, bien des choses pouvaient changer en cinq ans…


	20. Epilogue

Bonsouar ! =)

Voilà la fin de cette histoire que j'aimerai dédicacé à **Dämon** car un de ses nombreux Os m'a inspiré cet épilogue.

Mais _toute_ cette histoire est dédicacée à ma **Iliana** et ma **Chouckett**. Je vous remercie pour votre aide et votre patience, je vous aime.

Un dernier merci à **Solealuna **et **Sarah ****d'Émeraude** d'avoir commenté à _chaque_ chapitre ainsi qu'à **kalhan03**, **Mag13 **et **Ayahne **d'avoir donné leur avis et de m'avoir lu tout simplement.

Bonne lecture, malgré le fait qu'elle risque d'être de courte durée, je le crains. =/

* * *

><p><em><span>Épilogue<span>__ :Prends ton envol._

_On parle toujours du chagrin de ceux qui restent mais as-tu déjà songé à celui de ceux qui partent ?_

ANNA GAVALDA.

_Je l'aimais._

Dans un silence dès plus complet, Beckett observa Castle et Emma discuter, riant parfois aux éclats. Son regard se voila lorsqu'elle vit la fillette attraper la main de son partenaire, dans un geste parfaitement innocent. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient de tels gestes, pas maintenant… pas à la fin. Le départ serait déchirant, leur cœur en miette, leurs yeux baignés de larmes. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ça…

Alors, elle se leva soudainement de sa chaise, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux « enfants » qui la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhensions. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer puis se ravisa, n'ayant en aucun cas le droit de les séparer avant l'heure. La brunette se contenta de leur sourire d'une façon un peu trop appuyée puisqu'ils n'y croyaient pas.

Le ding de l'ascenseur la fit relever la tête et elle se tendit immédiatement en apercevant la nouvelle venue dans son tailleur impeccable, les cheveux tirés en arrière, rassemblés dans un chignon. Elle était stricte. C'était _elle_…

- Castle, murmura Beckett d'une voix affolée.

Ce dernier se leva, la fixant d'un regard qui se voulut rassurant et posa une main sur la tête d'Emma, la protégeant, l'empêchant de partir… parce qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts. Lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux fixes, Beckett regardait son partenaire, complètement anéantie et affolée. Elle inspira profondément et sortit de la salle, partant à la rencontre de la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour je suis… commença la jeune femme brune, joviale.

- L'assistante sociale, coupa Beckett dans une faible tentative de sourire. J'aimerai que vous laissiez un peu de temps à Emma pour qu'elle puisse faire ses adieux.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire compréhensif et alla s'assoir sur une chaise, dans l'entrée. Kate fit demi-tour et rentra dans la salle de repos, les traits crispés. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche mais fut arrêtée par la douce voix d'Emma, s'adressant à Rick. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu…

- Elle t'aime bien, tu sais ? souffla la fillette.

Castle acquiesça dans un demi-sourire, bien conscient de ces choses-là.

- Je dirai même qu'elle t'aime plus que bien, elle me l'a dit.

- Petite crapule, ne dévoile pas tous mes secrets, il n'y aura plus de surprise à la fin, s'amusa Beckett.

La fillette lui sourit, l'ayant parfaitement entendue et attendit patiemment la suite qui les amènerait vers la fin de cette étrange histoire. Beckett fixa son partenaire qui lui souriait tendrement et se sentit rougir malgré elle.

- L'assistante sociale est là, annonça-t-elle finalement.

L'écrivain tenta d'accrocher son regard mais il ne le trouva pas. Elle l'évitait bien sûr. Et sa souffrance l'empêchait d'être rationnelle, de se tourner vers les autres, ceux qu'elle aime… vers lui. Il se leva et aida Emma à descendre. Cette dernière fouilla dans son sac et mit sur sa tête le diadème que son frère lui avait offert avant de partir dans une vaine tentative de les faire sourire. Elle réussit néanmoins à leur en tirer un léger, presque imperceptible chez la jeune femme.

Beckett s'accroupit devant elle et mit correctement la couronne sur la tête brune.

- Au revoir petite princesse, souffla-t-elle.

- Au revoir Kate, lui sourit la fillette en l'enlaçant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avant de se détacher, l'embrassant sur le front puis ébouriffa sa frange en se relevant.

Il tentait toujours d'accrocher son regard au sien, elle le savait. Mais cette fois, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait… son cœur venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, s'agrippant aux cheveux d'Emma.

Mais elle ignorant le fait qu'il souffrait presque autant qu'elle.

Castle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux écorchées vives seules, l'une d'elle faisant battre un cœur pour deux.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la salle, Castle vit que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles mais elle gardait son beau sourire d'enfant. Beckett apparue derrière elle dans une douleur invisible à l'œil nu. Il sut que s'il ne devait jamais revoir Emma, il garderait à jamais en mémoire ce courage, cette force de la nature bien plus consciente de ce monde égoïste dans lequel elle était plongée depuis des années.

- Bonjour, salua Emma à l'intention de l'assistante sociale.

Les trois adultes sourirent pratiquement en même temps. Une fois cette légèreté disparue, Emma prit la main de sa nouvelle amie et elles s'éloignèrent tout deux vers l'ascenseur non sans que la fillette ne se retourne pour adresser un au revoir à ses deux anges gardiens.

Beckett sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, la brûlant de l'intérieur mais elle rendit le signe à la fillette, sans grande conviction. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle pria pour que Castle pose sa main dans le creux de ses reins mais il n'en fit rien. En cet instant, elle le haïssait.

L'enfant s'arrêta soudainement, lâcha la main de la jeune femme puis courut en direction de cette autre force de la nature pour se jeter dans ses jambes, éclatant en sanglots. Kate Beckett sentit les larmes brouiller sa vue pour se bousculer au coin de ses yeux et elle avala difficilement, tenant bon, une dernière fois… juste cette fois. Elle s'accroupit devant à Emma et la serra dans ses bras, alors que la fillette plongeait son visage mouillé dans son cou, s'agrippant à ses épaules tremblantes d'émotion et de douleur mélangées. Caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns et embrassant de temps à autres sa tempe.

Castle se tenait toujours à côté d'elles, droit mais fébrile.

- Je t'ai promis une réponse à la fin de l'enquête, Emma, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est oui.

La fillette regarda Castle à travers les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, lui souriant discrètement mais il ne la vit pas.

- Tu vas me manquer, et Rick aussi.

- Je sais ma puce, et il en sera de-même pour nous mais lorsque tu seras en vacance, on essayera de se voir le plus souvent possible, d'accord ?

Emma acquiesça dans son cou puis se détacha, un début de sourire.

- On ne s'oublie pas ? s'assura-t-elle.

- On ne s'oublie pas, la rassura Beckett.

Dans un vrai sourire, Emma entoura son cou une dernière fois, lui murmurant un merci qui valait toutes les promesses du monde puis s'éloigna rejoindre l'assistante sociale, adressant un ultime sourire à ceux qu'elle quittait.

Ils restèrent plantés au milieu du couloir alors que la silhouette bondissante de la fillette s'effaçait derrière les énormes portes métalliques. La jeune femme rejoignit son bureau alors qu'elle était assaillit par un sanglot. Elle se fichait bien du regard inquiet des personnes présentes parce que pour la première fois depuis des années : elle pleurait en public.

Il lui semblait que le départ de l'enfant avait été de trop et qu'elle portait désormais tous les chagrins du monde dans son cœur déjà abîmé. Elle attrapa un mouchoir et s'essuya le visage, camouflant toute trace de faiblesse à s'en faire mal.

Une main glacée se plaça dans son cou, le bout des ses doigts sur sa nuque tandis qu'une autre lui attrapa la main qui renfermait le mouchoir. Castle se mit à effacer ses pleurs mais abandonna bien vite en constatant que les larmes étaient rapidement remplacées par de nouvelles. Il pensa que la prendre dans ses bras était plus logique pour l'apaiser. Alors il l'attira contre lui, l'incitant à poser son front contre son épaule et elle agrippa sa chemise, pleurant de plus belle. Il plaça ses deux mains fébriles dans son dos et attendit qu'elle se calme.

L'activité au commissariat c'était momentanément ralentit, s'arrêtant pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les sanglots de la brunette s'espacèrent pour finalement disparaître et Castle se détacha d'elle, effaçant ses dernières larmes avec son pouce. Elle lui sourit doucement, à moitié honteuse, à moitié soulagée puis s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, ne quittant pas son partenaire des yeux. Il annonça qu'il partait lui faire un café et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un début de sourire.

Autour d'eux, la vie reprit son cour, effaçant de leur esprit cette douleur qu'ils n'avaient qu'entraperçue.

La jeune femme fixa son bureau sans le voir puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un dessin enfantin qu'Emma avait dû déposer en douce sur ses papiers à remplir. Elle reconnut un homme et une femme se tenant par la main. L'homme brun tenait dans sa main libre un stylo-plume et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés châtains avait une plaque attachée à sa hanche, ainsi qu'une paire de menottes.

Dans une écriture maladroite mais appliquée était recopiés les derniers mots d'Hanna à la fin de son carnet violet : _Parce que les plus belles années d'une vie sont celles que l'on n'a pas encore vécues._

Ce dernier message d'Emma était toujours aussi plein de sagesse et de poésie. La jeune femme se sentit soulager d'un poids et sourit, relevant la tête pour observer son partenaire s'agiter dans la salle de repos.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Beckett pensa à cette dernière phrase, et fermant les yeux, elle décida d'y croire.

**Fin.**


End file.
